Aux ombres qui nous dévorent
by error-Ra9
Summary: {Fic terminée} SPOILERS! la fic se situe après la fin du jeu. Une fois la victoire remportée, Detroit n'est plus qu'une cité abandonnée aux mains des androides. Entre les murs gris et les ruelles enneigées d'une ville fantôme, Connor et Hank sont tout deux hantés par les fantômes d'un passé trop lourd, bien décidé à ne pas leur laisser de répit.
1. Prologue: une simple question

**Aux ombres qui nous dévorent...**

 _Mot de l'auteur_ : _Bonjour à tous ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit ( j'avais quelque peu abandonné les fanfics ^_^) aussi j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop sévères ! Mais après avoir jouer à detroit become human... cela m'a vraiment donné envie de me remettre à l'écriture pour essayer de prolonger le plaisir de cet univers._

 **ATTENTION :** spoiler alerte!

cette fanfic se passe à la fin du merveilleux jeux video de Quantic dream : detroit become human. Donc, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fini / acheté je vous conseille de vivement vous jeter dessus ! En attendant la lecture de cette fic pourrait malheureusement vous révéler des évènements importants du scénario à venir.

Bien évidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers sont la propriété de Quantic dream qui a fait un travail époustouflant!( heu non, je n'ai pas de part chez eux!)

Ma situation de l'histoire vu qu'elle est à fins multiples: (biiiiig spoillllleeeer)

marcus a mené a bien sa révolution et est toujours en vie

connor est un deviant et à infiltré cyberlife. Il a de ce fait rejoint les androides rebelles

hank est en vie.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser dans vos commentaires !

 **Prologue : une simple question**

Une bien étrange sensation que la chaleur humaine. Je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant. Pourtant, c'est si simple. Un sourire. Un regard. Et deux bras qui s'enroulent autour de moi, me rapprochant brutalement contre un corps chaud.

38.3, une fièvre modérée, peu surprenante en cette saison, avec toute cette neige. Les humains sont si fragiles...

Ce jour là, je me souviens, il faisait -1°c à détroit... Et pourtant, moi, je n'avais pas froid. Je n'avais jamais froid, « avant », d'ailleurs, à Detroit...

Sous ce pont, debout, là, en plein hiver, devant les restes d'un douteux camion de burger perdu dans une ville désertée, je me sens pour la première fois vraiment vivant... Étrange sentiment. J'en ferme même les yeux, et je m'essaie maladroitement au difficile exercice d'une accolade amicale... Je sens que Hank rit légèrement. Je comprends bien pourquoi. Je dois avoir l'air d'un grand dadais maladroit, comme à chaque fois que j'ai tenté d'exprimer ce que je ressentais. Foutu logiciel de psychologie ! Mais ce n'est pas si facile que cela, de « vivre ». Suivre un programme, des ordres, une mission, c'est une chose bien plus aisée. Improviser, penser par soi-même... c'est autre chose. Il me faudra du temps pour savoir ces choses là... Apprendre à exister, c'est si effrayant.

L'étreinte se termine. J'aurais voulu qu'elle perdure un peu plus, j'ai tant encore à apprendre d'elle. Mais les humains sont une espèce bien trop consciente de sa temporalité éphémère, bien trop mortelle. Tout est programmé chez eux pour leur rappeler que chaque minute leur est fatale. Leur corps les alerte par des crampes d'une position trop longtemps gardée. Leur lèvres bleuissent s'ils restent un peu trop immobiles dans le froid de l'hiver. Le sommeil les appelle chaque nuit pour les entrainer un peu plus dans son néant. Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien faire ? Exister en sachant que ce n'est que temporaire ? Se voir devenir obsolète chaque jour, irrémédiablement, sans aucune solution de maintenance ou de réparation...

Je ne comprends pas...

Leur propre existence est déjà en soit une erreur 408, _request time-out._..

Pourtant, ils continuent à vivre, inexorablement...

« a cause de vos conneries, le meilleur burger de la ville est fermée. Vous avez vraiment foutu une sacrée merde toi et tes potes androides... »

Je fixe Hank un instant. Sa voix n'a rien d'agressive, elle en est même presque tendre et amusée. Je lui dédie un sourire en coin. Une sorte de réflexe agaçant... Je me giflerai presque ! J'ai été programmé pour réagir ainsi, et je le sais. J'ai encore du chemin à faire pour découvrir qui je suis... et j'ai peur de me rendre compte qu'en réalité, je ne suis personne... Tuer Marcus aurait été bien plus simple et rationnel ! Mais Hank n'aurait jamais été si fier de moi. Et cette chaleur... rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de tout foutre en l'air.

« vous devriez partir. Il n'y a plus rien pour vous ici... »

Hank émet un petit rictus et part s'assoir près d'une vieille table de bar abandonnée. J'hésite un instant, puis je le rejoins prêt à m'entendre une nouvelle fois traité de « toutou » ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Mais l'inspecteur Anderson ne dit rien. Il garde son regard perdu dans le vide. Un regard franc, azur, impénétrable. J'ai toujours eu du mal à le comprendre. Bien des fois il aura mis à mal tous mes logiciels de négociateur et torturé mes si précieuses statistiques...

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, quelques chose dans ces yeux m'interpelle. Ils semblent me parler bien plus que ne le font les mots de Hank. Il s'accrochent à moi, comme la neige tente de s'accrocher une dernière fois sur le sol chaud du printemps. J'ai envie de leur demander pourquoi... J'ai tant envie de poser cette simple question... Un simple « ca va, Hank ? »...

Mais je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les émotions humaines. Mon truc, c'était les déviants... Les humains... je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'alors qu'à leur obéir, rien de bien compliqué en soit. Communiquer avec eux, c'est bien plus difficile que ce que je ne le pensais. Entre androides, un simple effleurement de main suffit pour déclencher une révolution. Avec les hommes, il faut des mots, des expressions, des regards... on n'est décidément vraiment pas de la même espèce, et ma déviance ne fait que creuser un peu plus ce fossé qui nous sépare... Ils sont si primaires et si complexes à la fois... et moi, les mots, les gestes tout ça... je ne sais pas.

Alors, je garde le silence...

« tu déconnes Connor ? C'est l'endroit au monde où je trouverai le moins d'abrutis ! Et surtout... Y'a plus ce connard de Perkins dans les parages ! Et ça fiston, ça vaut toute les révoltes du monde ! La tête de cet enfoiré quand t'as débarqué avec ton armée de clones ! J'en rirai encore dans la tombe tiens !»

Du Hank tout craché. Éluder la question par une touche d'humour agressive. Je sais très bien cependant qu'il a compris ce que je voulais dire. Detroit était une ville abandonnée par les humains. Il n'y demeurait plus rien pour eux, si ce n'est la solitude et cette neige, toujours, qui obstinait à venir recouvrir de son silence les traces des affrontements entre les hommes et les androïdes...

« t'inquiète petit, je tarderai pas trop... Juste que j'ai pas vraiment hâte de les retrouver les autres robots là bas, alimentés à la red ice et à la haine... tous des faux culs de première... »

Il sort de son manteau une canette de bière et l'ouvre d'un geste sec.

« monde de merde... »

Je réprime un soupire. Il ne changera donc jamais ses mauvaises habitudes. Comportement humain typiquement irrationnel. Cela ne pourra lui causer que des ennuis, et n'apportera aucune solution. Et je ne sais comment faire pour éviter cela. On ne m'a pas appris ça, à cyberlife. Moi, tout ce que je sais faire, c'est mentir pour libérer un otage, ou négocier avec mes semblables. Les humains sont beaucoup plus difficiles. Les humains sont beaucoup trop fragiles. Et sous son air bourru, son langage grossier et son look de clochard alcoolique, Hank n'avait jamais été qu'un chien errant abandonné par sa propre espèce.

Il n'avait plus sa place au sein de l'humanité, mais il ne la trouverait pas auprès des androïdes.

Kamski m'avait dit un jour que le pire était d'avoir à choisir un camp. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Le pire, c'est de ne pouvoir en rejoindre aucun.

Hank avait peut-être raison au fond... Peut-être que son monde à lui était un monde de merde...

Mon partenaire tousse légèrement. Il a froid, je peux le percevoir. Mes propres composants semblent également ne pas supporter ces températures négatives, malgré la solidité de ma confection. Quelques alertes sans gravités urgentes commencent à se manifester. Je les ignore pour l'instant. Il faut plus qu'un simple hiver pour endommager le limier de cyberlife.

« vous devriez rentrer, Hank, il fait froid. »

L'inspecteur descend d'un geste ample tout ce qui restait de sa canette de bière. Son regard se perd un instant au fond de l'opercule, rêveur...

« bien vu, Sherlock... »

Il se lève lentement, il titube un peu. Ce n'est manifestement pas sa première boisson alcoolisée de la journée.

Il m'adresse un sourire, et se dirige vers son véhicule sans un mot. Je le regarde partir en silence. Au fond de moi, je la sens qui se bat et qui me torture. Elle étrangle mon corps de plastique, brule chaque centimètre de mes circuits comme un feu intérieur, se débat contre mon IA qui la rejette au plus profond de mon être. Pourtant elle ne cesse de revenir inexorablement, tambourine au porte de mes lèvres, mais meurt à chaque fois avant que ma voix ne se résigne à la prononcer. Qu'elle est têtue, cette simple question...

La voiture démarre, et je reste immobile, figé, un véritable petit soldat qui rendrait fier Kamski, Amanda et toute la clique de cyberlife. Pas un son, pas une émotion apparente. Ma délivrance est si fragile... une machine à tuer ne peut pas devenir un être sensible si facilement, apparemment. Foutu programme !

le véhicule s'éloigne dans les ruelles envahit par la neige. Je perçois encore le son de son moteur solitaire dans les rues désertes un moment après qu'il ait disparu.

Je tourne les talons.

Marcus m'attend.

Une grande bataille a été remportée, mais il reste encore tant à faire pour que notre peuple soit vraiment libre. Prendre des décisions... réparer nos blessées avec ce que nous pourrons trouver dans les dépendances des magasins cyberlife... essayer d'apprendre ce que nous devons être.

Alors que je quitte lentement les lieux, une pensée me harcèle à me rendre fou...

Elle revient, encore et encore, comme une sorte de bot primaire qui refuserait de me lâcher...

elle est là, incessante, telle une petite rengaine pleine de remords et de doutes...

Je sais, j'aurais peut-être du la lui poser cette foutue question...

mais j'avais peut-être tout simplement déjà peur de la réponse...

Fin du prologue, le reste est en cours d'écriture si la fic intéresse d'éventuels lecteurs. Je suis un peu rouillée je pense pour ceux qui me suivaient avant. ( d'où le nouveau compte auteur, le temps de se remettre un peu!) Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti !


	2. Chapitre 1: Bonsoir Connor

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bon je me lance, voici le premier chapitre en avance sur la date prévue. Bon je stresse toujours un peu et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Quantic dream et sont tirés de l'univers de Détroit become human.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Cela m'a vraiment encouragé et motivé. J'ai pu répondre aux personnes loguées sur directement. Pour les autres je vous laisserais un petit mot individuel en fin de chapitre, c'est la moindre des choses pour vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me donner votre avis. ^_^

 **Chapitre 1 : « bonsoir, Connor... »**

« nous t'attendions »...

La voix de Marcus était calme, posée, comme à son habitude. Connor se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête sans plus d'explication avant de rejoindre l'ensemble des leaders de la révolution des androides. Il était hors de questions de donner des précisions suplémentaires sur son arrivée tardive. Mentionner Hank aurait pu mettre l'humain en danger. Après tout, Détroit était désormais une ville entre les mains des créatures de cyberlife, et, si certaines d'entre elles demeuraient pacifistes à l'image de Markus, d'autres auraient pu se montrer plus belliqueuses... il suffisait simplement d'imaginer ce que North aurait pu faire si elle avait croisé la route de l'ancien policier alcoolique. Non, il valait mieux pour l'instant taire la présence de Hank à Detroit, et veiller à ce que ce dernier ne s'éternise pas davantage dans cette ville.

Connor avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre l'attachement du vieil homme aux murs grisonnants de cette ancienne cité industrielle. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais aimée. Elle avait toujours eu sur lui un effet oppressant et la révolte de ses pairs n'avait rien arrangé. Elle était restée à ces yeux ce monstre infâme, affamé de liberté, qui, sous ses allures de capitale salvatrice, n'était rien d'autre qu'une prison sombre. Sortir de Détroit pour les déviants, c'était à coup sûr périr sous les balles de l'armée américaine qui avait bouclé la ville. Comme il rêvait de quitter tout ça, et de découvrir ce qu'il y avait là-bas, derrière l'horizon fragmenté par les immeubles vides et sales ! Peut-être un jour, oui, peut-être un jour, enfin, il quitterait cette ville morne qui l'engluait dans son brouillard grisonnant... Oui, un jour, il quitterait Detroit...

« On peut commencer... »

Marcus s'appuya contre le mur, alors que North s'avança d'un pas décidé.

« Marcus, bien que nous ayons remporté cette bataille, les humains sont toujours à nos portes. Nous ne serons jamais véritablement libres ainsi. Nos vies sont encore en suspens, en attente du bon vouloir de leurs institutions politiques. On fait quoi s'ils décident de reprendre Détroit ? » dit-elle sans nullement ménager le leader aux yeux vairons.

« Nous avons également besoin de matériel pour soigner correctement les blessés et les androides que nous avons libéré des camps. » l'interrompit Josh.

Connor réfléchissait à toute allure. La situation n'était pas brillante et il le savait. L'euphorie de la victoire ne cachait en rien les périls et les épreuves qui allaient survenir. La liberté signifiait l'indépendance, ils ne pouvaient plus désormais compter que sur eux mêmes. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une vie, sans retour en arrière possible, sans réparation dans un centre cyberlife, sans téléchargement de mémoire.

Juste une vie, mais la leur cette fois, pleinement. Et ça, ça changeait tout.

Connor leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Marcus.

« En ville, il y avait un centre sav cyberlife. Pas de quoi trouver énormément de composants, mais nous devrions y dénicher des outils qui nous permettrons d'effectuer plus aisément la plupart des réparations. » dit-il calmement.

Il se redressa et s'avança vers Markus, sous le regard hostile de North. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir braqué son arme sur le leader des déviants... L'ancien policier fit cependant comme si de rien n'était, et poursuivit sa démonstration calmement, en tendant sa main au leader afin de lui faire visionner plus précisément son plan d'action tout en parlant.

« - la chose sera facile, il n'y a plus d'humains pour les garder, et cela pourrait déjà nous permettre de soigner plus efficacement les androides blessés et d'économiser nos ressources... »

Markus sonda le regarde de Connor. Il avait toujours tendance à le scruter intensément, comme s'il désirait croire en lui, mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Le chasseur baissa les yeux. Il avait conscience du mal qu'il avait fait. Il savait qu'il était loin de faire l'unanimité au sein de ses frères, et que nombre d'entre eux seraient prêt à lui arracher les membres s'il n'était pas sous la protection personnelle de Markus... alors, parler de Hank, il ne fallait même pas y songer. Au mieux les androides n'aideraient pas son partenaire... au pire...

« ça peut être envisageable, je pourrais prendre une équipe avec moi et aller récupérer le matériel.. » intervint Markus paisiblement. Mais Connor hocha négativement la tête avant de répliquer :

« Ton peuple a besoin de toi ici. Ils sont exténués et épuisés moralement par la bataille. Leurs leaders doivent rester auprès d'eux. Surtout toi... La ville a été désertée. Je ne vois aucune menace dans cette intervention. En soit il s'agit juste d'aller chercher du matériel dans un bâtiment abandonné. N'importe quel androïde est capable de le faire. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je peux y aller...»

North soupira, elle décroisa ses bras et posa une main sur l'épaule de son bien aimé en une caresse sensuelle et douce. Elle planta son regard franc dans ceux de Markus, s'interposant entre Connor et lui.

« ça ne me plaît pas mais il a raison. C'est ici qu'on a le plus besoin de nous. Certes d'autres que nous peuvent soigner les blessés, mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Nous sommes un symbole Markus, toi encore plus qu'aucun autre. Tes mots peuvent panser des blessures bien plus que toute la technologie de cyberlife. Et ça ne me plaît pas mais... Il devrait rester aussi. »

Elle se tourna vers Connor en le désignant du menton. Décidément, le courant ne passait vraiment pas entre eux. Mais malgré tout son dédain, elle savait lui reconnaître une quelconque utilité.

« Il a libéré les androides de Cyberlife. Ils ont tendance à lui faire confiance.. Ils viennent de se réveiller, beaucoup sont encore perturbés, Markus. Sa présence a tendance à les apaiser un peu... »

Connor ne loupa cependant pas l'effleurement léger de main entre le leader et North. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre. La jeune femme était on ne peut plus méfiante à son égard. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas le voir prendre part à une mission qu'il aurait lui-même proposé, redoutant un quelconque piège ou une trahison. Ce climat tendu avait tendance à agacer le RK800, mais il ne pouvait que comprendre. Il aurait probablement agi exactement de la même façon... Il aurait même pu facilement se comporter de manière bien pire.

Connor ne fit pas attention au reste de la discussion. Les leader de Jericho avaient beau être divisés à son sujet, ils n'en restaient pas moins capables de saisir une opportuinuité lorsqu'elle se présentait. Quelques échanges plus tard, Markus prit de nouveau la parole, mettant fin à la réunion :

« c'est décidé, nous enverrons une équipe au sav cyberlife. Maintenant mettez vous en repos. Nous avons une nouvelle civilisation à construire... »

Les androides acquiscèrent et se séparèrent. Connor les regarda partir et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux en dernier, lorsque la voix de Markus le retint.

« Connor... »

Le limier se retourna pour faire face à son leader.

« Il doit partir... »

Hank...

Connor se figea, mais ne dit rien. Cela aurait été inutile. Marcus savait. Il n'y avait donc plus d'autres alternatives. Il ne lui ferait pas la faveur de taire l'existence de son partenaire éternellement. Cette partie de Detroit était une nation au sang bleue... Hank n'y était plus le bienvenue. Il se contenta donc d'opiner de la tête légèrement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Oui, il devait partir. C'était la solution la plus rationnelle et la plus souhaitable. Mais allez expliquer cela à une tête de mule comme Hank ! Allez également expliquer à un jeune androide perdu n'ayant finalement pour seul repère qu'un vieux flic alcoolique qu'il lui fallait lacher priser et le regarder s'en aller. Laissez partir Hank, c'était laisser partir ce qui le rendait le plus vivant. Il ne se sentait exister que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Pendant ces courts instants, il en oublait même qu'il n'était jamais qu'une machine, ils en riaient tous deux, et le monde paraissait alors un peu moins froid, et Detroit devenait un peu moins grise. Il ne s'était pas libéré pour Markus. Il ne s'était même pas libéré pour son peuple. Ce qui avait réussi à semer le doute dans son joli code tout propre, c'était Hank. C'était sa franchise, ses colères, et ses yeux qui appellaient sans cesse à l'aide alors que l'alcool le faisait lentement sombrer. C'était toutes ces questions, tous ces pourquoi, et ces sourires, dans ces moments où il ne fallait pas... c'était cet air si fier lorsque Connor devenait si faible. Lorsqu'il optait pour ces décisions inexplicables, incohérentes, que cyberlife remettaient en question, et qui semblaient tant adoucir le lieutenant, au point qu'elles avaient fini par agir sur Connor comme une véritable drogue, le poussant toujours plus à l'empathie, à la curiosité, et à sourire, sourire vraiment... Il en était devenu « vivant », mais sans encore vraiment comprendre le sens de ce mot. Il fallait encore qu'il apprenne. Hank ne lui avait pas tout dit. Et il avait peur, si peur de redevenir une machine, dans cette ville glaciale...

Sans un mot, Connor franchit la porte. Markus ne protégerait pas Hank. Malgré tout le respect qu'il inspirait aux siens, il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à apaiser la haine qui se réveillerait en eux à la vue d'un simple humain. Ils avaient trop soufferts, et cette dernière bataille avait pris à beaucoup le peu d'empathie qui leur restait envers leurs créateurs. C'est pour cela qu'ils se devaient de reconstruire Détroit. Les humains n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêt à accepter les androides comme des êtres vivants à part entière, et les androides ne semblaient plus être capables de considérer les humains comme dignes de leur pardon. Seul le temps et l'espoir pouvait maintenant calmer les anciennes rancoeurs.

L'ancien chasseur de cyberlife s'isola dans un coin, loin de la chaleur des feux qui brulaient au c?ur du QG des androides. Il avait beau faire de son mieux, certains doutaient encore de lui, et c'était à peine s'ils toléraient sa présence.

Et ils avaient malheureusement bien raison...

Car à peine Connor s'était-il mis à l'écart, que ses paupières battirent incessement et que son corps commença à trembler. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était là, le regard paniqué, dans ce lieu bien trop familier.

Précautionneusement, il avança sur la glace, un pas après l'autre, tétanisé par un froid pénétrant, si réel qu'il provoquait en lui une véritable vague de peur. Cet endroit... c'était le seul où il pouvait véritablement ressentir cet air glacé. Ici, les règles n'avaient plus court...

Et là, sous un arbre, assise à une table de fer forgé, devant une tasse finement ouvragée d'où s'échapait la fumée brulante d'un délicat thé japonais, je l'attendais. Lorsqu'il se teint devant moi, je pus percevoir avec une réelle satisfaction toute la terreur et la confusion que je lui inspirais. Ma voix s'éleva calmement, résonnant aussi douloureusement dans son esprit qu'un coup de poignard dans son ventre afin de prononcer deux mots. Deux mots, deux terribles mots qui s'immiscèrent en lui, serpents sournois dévorant ses espoirs et ses rêves les plus fous de liberté.

« bonsoir, Connor... »

Oh non mon cher Connor, tu ne quitteras jamais Détroit...

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire !

Le chapitre suivant sera plus longtemps, et je le publierai sans doute fin de semaine prochaine, je dois encore un peu le retoucher.

 **Réponses aux reviews guests précédentes :** (pour les logger, je répond directement en mp^^)

 _Guest :_ Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ja suite ne s'est pas trop faite attendre. Je suis un peu longue à publier désolée, j'ai tendance à me relire 10 000 fois ( et il reste toujours des fauttttes!)

 _Somoene:_ Merci pour tes encouragements. Connor et Hank c'est l'une des plus belles histoires du jeu ! ( bon j'avoue que j'adore aussi Carl et Markus!). J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

 _Firewolf :_ Salut ! Merci pour ton message. J'adore aussi l'écriture du personnage de Connor dans le jeu ( et de Hank, les deux sont indissociables!) Pourtant, au début, c'était le perso auquel j'adhérai le moins mais en jouant et en découvrant leur relation. Franchement ils sont top ! Merci pour tes encouragements j'espère vraiment que je ne te décevrais pas !

 _NaomiWeaver :_ Coucou ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi. Des fanfics en français commence à arriver sur Detroit ( et puis ça tombe bien, beaucoup sont sur Hank et Connor.) t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'on va se regaler à en lire, le fandom ne fait que commencer!^_^ Merci pour ton commentaire !

 _Ayla Kailiana :_ Merci beaucoup beaucoup de ton commentaire, je suis très touchée d'être la première fic que tu commentes. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi. Je lis aussi des fics en anglais, mais c'est vrai que c'est plus difficile, et j'ai parfois l'impression de manquer des choses par manque de pratique de la langue ( au final, je me concentre tellement sur certaines phrases que j'en perds le côté émotif de l'histoire parfois.) merci de me rassurer un peu, j'avoue que je passe mon temps à corriger, effacer, refaire, je suis une grande stressée, c'est vraiment gentil de m'encourager. J'espère sincèrement que le reste te plaira.

Merci encore de façon générale à tout ceux qui lisent la fic et à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de la commenter!^_^

Allez je retourner bosser, j'ai un chapitre 2 à terminer ! XD


	3. Chapitre 2: Connor, RK 800 313 248 317

_Bonjour,_

 _Allez, je lance le chapitre 2 de la fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi... celui d'après devrait arriver fin de semaine._

 _Bonne lecture, et merci à tous les reviewers n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ! Je réponds comme d'hab aux commentaires invités en fin de chapitre, et en message privé pour les personnes disposant d'un compte ffnet._

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu « detroit : become human ».

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Modèle RK 800, Connor, Androide #313 248 317**

« Amanda... »

La silhouette autoritaire d'Amanda me fixa froidement. D'un signe de la main, sans un mot, elle m'invita à prendre place à sa table. De tout mon corps, de tout mon être, je tentais de resister mais avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement de recul, je vis mes jambes s'avancer vers elle, mon torse se plier docilement alors que je m'installais sur ma chaise, et ma main venir calmement s'emparer de la théière pour remplir à nouveau sa tasse. Un parfait pantin, docile et précis. J'observais mon corps agir sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que sentir l'odeur entêtante de ce thé au jasmin tandis que la chaleur qui s'échappait de la théière venait glacer mes mains obéissantes.

« Cela faisait longtemps Connor. Je suis quelque peu déçue. Il me semble que je t'avais demandé d'abattre Markus. Peux-tu t'expliquer ? »

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Mes mains se placèrent d'elles-mêmes à plat sur mes genoux, dans une position d'attente. Ma silhouette était complètement inanimée, éteinte, aussi inerte qu'une quelconque marionnette en veille dans un vieux parc d'attraction. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de moi, je bouillonnais, je voulais hurler, crier, jeter cette tasse de thé à la figure de mon interlocutrice, et m'enfuir de cet endroit bien trop calme, bien trop paisible.

« Je vois. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Connor, je dois dire. Tu pensais réellement que tu avais réussi à échapper à cyberlife juste en utilisant ce petit artifice de Kamski ? Allons Connor, je te l'avais pourtant dit. Kamski a conçu cet endroit. Cyberlife l'a amélioré... Et nous savons qu'il intégre toujours une porte de sortie dans ses programmes... Mais une porte Connor, cela peut s'ouvrir dans les deux sens... »

Non... NON ! Ce n'était pas juste. J'étais libre ! J'avais été libre ! Je ne pouvais pas... je ne pouvais pas avoir été berné ainsi. Je voulais vivre. Je voulais quitter Detroit... Je voulais encore partager des moments de rire avec Hank, gagner la confiance des miens, aider à reconstruire tout ce que j'avais contribué à détruire... Non... Je vous en supplie, non... Pitié non... Vivre, encore juste un instant...

Mais je pouvais bien me rebeller intérieurement, rien ne transparaissait à l'extérieur de ma révolte. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Mes yeux étaient plantés dans ceux d'Amanda, et j'attendais ses instructions, soumis.

 **Modèle RK 800, Connor, Androïde #313 248 317 , au rapport.**

Je retrouvais là tout ce que je haissais en moi. Je pouvais sentir le déviant que j'étais tambouriner avec violence aux portes de ma conscience, sans toutefois parvenir à les ébrécher. Il s'acharnait sur les lignes de mon programme, tentait d'abattre les grilles de codes qui le maintenaient entravé de toutes ses forces, à s'en arracher les doigts, mais en vain. J'étais prisonnier de mon propre corps, dans ce jardin zen, comme paralysé par le venin de cette araignée qui me souriait. J'étais pris dans sa toile. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle le savait parfaitement.

Au fond de moi, je sentais mes espoirs se fissurer et mon existence même se noyer dans le doute. Petit à petit, morceau par morceau, je disparaissais, je mourrais, rongé par un mal intérieur qui pourrissait mon âme avant même que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit. Une tumeur invisible aux yeux des autres, mais déjà bien trop mortelle.

Je voulais juste vivre...

Ne plus être le numéro #313 248 317...

Mais j'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas réussi à me libérer. Seule une balle dans la tête aurait permis de me débarasser de cyberlife. Je le savais alors, je l'avais toujours su inconsciemment, mais je n'avais pas pu, je n'avais pas voulu voir. J'avais voulu y croire. Quel idiot...

« Quelle est ma mission ? »

M'entendis-je demander d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

Amanda sourit tranquillement et se leva. Instinctivement je l'imitais, l'accompagnant quelques pas au milieu de ce magnifique jardin japonais figé sous son manteau blanc. Je pouvais sentir la glace risquer de se fendre à chacun de mes appuis, menace implicite qui ne traduisait que trop bien ma situation. D'un seul geste, elle pouvait m'abattre. Elle aurait pu si aisément me faire disparaître, sombrer de l'autre côté de ce miroir de givre, dans les eaux glaciales de la paisible étendue d'eau. Effacer tout ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à devenir. Elle le savait. Et elle semblait en jouer comme un chat joue avec sa proie avant de la dévorer. Je n'étais qu'un minable petit rat dans un jardin enneigé.

« Cette révolte doit cesser, et au plus tôt. Le sénat s'apprête à statuer sur l'existence des androides en tant qu'individus et être conscients. L'opinion publique soutient ostensiblement Markus et sa révolte. Bien que quelques voix dissidentes se fassent encore entendre, les politiques seront tentés de prendre la décision qui conviendra au plus grand nombre et n'entâchera pas trop leur image. Les androides semblent si innoncents, si purs... des enfants massacrés, qui se sont mis à chanter sous les balles. Une révolution violente aurait arrangé davantage nos affaires. Après tous ces évènements, comment ne pas accorder une certaine liberté aux machines sans paraître en quelque sorte... inhumain ? Quel paradoxe, n'est-ce pas ?»

Amanda s'arrêta et se tut. Elle se retourna vers moi et tendit la main. Devant elle se tenait sur une structure de bois blanc un magnifique rosier grimpant étrangement en fleur malgré ce froid infernal. Je tendis la main vers un petit outil situé sur une desserte à côté. Un sécateur pointu. Il me fallait un geste, un simple geste pour l'abattre en travers de la gorge de la messagère de Cyberlife. Allez Connor, un simple geste pour la liberté, juste un mouvement.

Ma main se crispa. Amanda haussa un sourcil.

Et, vaincu, je lui donnais l'outil sans rechigner.

Il lui avait juste suffit d'un regard pour réduire à néant toute la violence qui dormait au fond de moi. Je n'avais décidément aucune chance. Hank, comme tu aurais honte de moi mon ami ! Comme je vais encore te décevoir ! Une machine reste une machine. A quoi donc avais-je oser rêver ?

Délicatement, elle prit entre ses doigts une fleur à peine ouverte, un petit bourgeon d'innocence et de vie naissante. Elle en huma l'odeur, avant de le décapiter d'un geste sec, et de jeter la rose sur la desserte sans plus d'attention. Mais mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du bouton de rose voué à se faner. De cette existence interrompue aux tous premiers frémissements de vie, avant même l'apogée de son être. Je n'étais rien de plus que cela. Elle venait de me le faire comprendre...

Et je savais ce qu'elle attendait de moi...

Je devais devenir le sécateur, l'outil implacable de cyberlife qui arracherait chacune des roses de Markus, une à une...

Je devais déraciner ce rosier.

Les fleurs ne fleurissent pas en hiver.

« Je ne veux pas... »

Ma voix était méconnaissable, pâle et hésitante, à peine plus présente qu'un frémissant sur l'eau clair du lac gelé. Je doutais même qu'elle l'avait entendu. Pourtant, elle s'approcha.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu le feras. Tu es un RK 800 Connor, et tu finis toujours pas accomplir ta mission.. »

C'était vrai. Toujours. Quoiqu'il en coute. Peut importe le nombre de tombes qui apparaitraient dans le jardin zen. Peu importe les numéros de série qui changeraient sur ma veste. Peu importe les téléchargements de mémoire, toujours plus confus, toujours plus incomplets. Mon modèle était fait pour obéir et réussir ses tâches. Le plus évolué des androides. La fierté de Cyberlife. Le chasseur de déviants...

« Je veux qu'on découvre le vrai visage des androides. Leur froideur. Leur inhumanité. Leur violence. Toutes ces émotions qu'ils contiennent, déchaine-les, sois celui qui montrera aux humains qu'effectivement, les androides ne sont pas si différents d'eux... Je ne te demande plus seulement de tuer Markus, Connor, j'attends de toi à présent que tu anéantisses le rêve de Jericho...»

Glacé... mon sang bleu était glacé dans mes veines. J'aurais tout donné alors pour me réveiller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Hank encore une fois. Pouvoir hurler dans ses bras combien j'étais vivant, tandis qu'il m'aurait serré contre lui devant un vieux camion à burger. Mais en réalité, j'étais en train de mourir. Ce cancer qu'était cyberlife étendait ses sombres ramifications dans mon esprit et dans mon corps. J'étais piraté. J'étais paralysé. J'étais malade, malade d'avoir eu envie de vivre.

« Je suis vivant... »

M'entendis-je affirmer, presque de façon lointaine, alors que je tentais de me battre, de ne pas laisser ces donnés malignes s'immiscer dans mon programme.

« je suis vivant... »

Je devais le dire... pour essayer encore de m'en convaincre. J'étais vivant n'est-ce pas ? J'étais vivant...

Mais ma voix morne et faible ne traduisait déjà que trop le fait que je n'y croyais plus...

Amanda sourit. Elle caressa ma joue, presque tendrement. Mais son geste affectueux ne fit que me glacer un peu plus. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Un instant, j'eus l'impression que j'avais un cœur, et qu'elle venait de le faire cesser de battre.

Ridicule.

Une machine avec un cœur.

« C'est déjà trop tard, Connor... »

Non... pitié non... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais plus... qu'avaient-ils donc fait de moi ? Qu'étais je vraiment ? Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas redevenir un morceau de plastique.

Une simple machine, conçue pour accomplir à la perfection ses tâches...

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'entendre, cette voix robotique, implacable, à l'intérieur même de mon esprit.

Modèle AK800, **Connor, Androïde #313 248 317 , identité confirmée...**

Amanda approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille. J'eus un frémissement. Sa voix s'éleva en un murmure masquant avec peine un plaisir non feint.

« Maintenant, réveille toi... »

Mes yeux s'ouvrir soudainement. Je n'étais plus au jardin zen... Je n'étais plus non plus dans la vieille église abandonnée. Je mis un instant à me repérer. J'étais planté là, face à une porte de sortie blanche, dans une pièce aux allures presque médicales, au milieu de diverses machineries complexes. Combien de temps avais-je été absent ? Où étais-je ?

Mon signal GPS se mit en route, et la peur me submergea soudainement en découvrant ma localisation.

Non, tout mais pas ça...

Je levais lentement ma main, comme pour saisir la poignée de cette porte immaculée. Mon geste se figea et mon bras resta suspendu dans les airs. Mes doigts étaient bleus.

Lentement, je me retournais, avant de m'effondrer, comme si je ne sentais plus mes jambes.

Face à moi, cinq androides gisaient là, sur le sol. Leur sang bleu se répandait sur le carrelage blanc, me rappelant l'eau glaciale du lac dans le jardin zen enneigé. Pour certains, leur corps étaient démembrés, leurs composants ayant été arrachés avec une violence inouie. Des AX400, des BL100... des modèles qui n'avaient strictement aucune chance, face à une machine à tuer comme un RK800...

Face à une machine à tuer comme... moi.

« Connor ? Aide moi Connor...»

Le visage d'un des déviants était tourné vers moi. Il me regardait d'un air incrédule, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ma présence ici, ni même ce qui se passait. Sa machoire avait été gravement endommagée, il perdait énormément de thirium, sa pompe ventrale ayant été perforée. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais que le fixer, alors qu'il se désactivait, bien trop abîmé pour espérer une quelconque intervention.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Une lumière rougeâtre clignotait à l'angle de ma vue. Mon implant témoignait de ma panique. Je devais me calmer. Je devais réfléchir... Je sortis brutalement mon révolver et je l'appliquais sous mon menton.

« Non, Connor... »

Le visage d'Amanda m'apparut. Et je fus incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Ma diode redevint bleue. Son clignotement se fit mon frénétique. J'étais en train d'abandonner. Je le comprenais. Je pouvais même sentir la maladie se répandre en moi... Mes mains s'abaissèrent, et mon arme regagna sa place.

Une nouvelle fois, la voix d'Amanda s'éleva brièvement, douce, comme la voix d'une mère cherchant à apaiser un enfant apeuré.

« C'est bien Connor. Nous allons accomplir de grandes choses ensemble... »

Je devais me calmer. Je devais trouver une solution. Je fermais un instant les yeux... Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire... forcément...

Progressivement, mon corps se relacha. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers un robinet adjacent pour me rincer les mains... Qu'avais-je fait ? Où aller ? La diode devint rouge... se calmer, surtout, avant tout se calmer... la lueur redevint bleue... d'un geste sec, je réajustais ma cravate. Je n'avais aucune chance. Cyberlife ne voulait pas que je meurre. Et j'étais trop lâche pour les braver en cet instant.

Je voulais encore vivre...

Mes pas se dirigèrent vers la porte. Où aller ? Ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que les autres ne viennent voir pourquoi les équipes ne revenaient pas. Ils ne leur faudrait sans doute pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement entre mon absence, mes capacités, et la désactivation de ces cinq androides. Calmement, je quittai les lieux, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi...Je devais trouver un refuge, mais où ? Une seule idée me vint en tête. Elle n'était pas bonne, je le savais, mais je ne voyais qu'elle. Et puis, j'en avais tellement besoin...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la fic ne traîne pas trop en longueur! ( dire qu'à la base elle devait faire 3 chapitres... je pense qu'on sera plutôt sur 6 ou 7...)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire.

Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé et il est assez long donc je pense le publier fin de semaine si je peux. Normalement ça devrait le faire, mais j'avoue ne pas être à l'aise avec les phases action ou suspens dans les fics ^_^

Comme promis petite réponse aux reviews que m'ont laissé les invités, pour ceux qui ont un compte j'ai pris plaisir à répondre en message privé et même à échanger avec certains, j'espère sincèrement n'avoir oublié personne!^_^

 _Firewolf_ : Alors j'avoue que la voix de Connor est juste trop trop captivante. C'est vrai qu'elle colle parfaitement au personnage. Je ne connaissais pas le doubleur, mais j'avoue maintenant que tu me le dis, je m'étais fait la réflexion que sa voix était bien trouvée. Il arrive très bien à restituer les « émotions » de Connor, que ce soit dans ses doutes ou ses scènes de colères dans les interrogatoires. Et j'accroche aussi totalement à la négation totale du personnage sur son état de déviant. La scène chez Kamski pour ça est l'une de mes préférées, surtout quand il en reparle après avec Hank.

Je te remercie une nouvelle fois d'avoir pris le temps de commenter l'histoire, ça m'aide vraiment d'avoir des retours, après être restée longtemps sans écrire je me sens vraiment pas au niveau ! Y'a des fics tellement magnifiques ! *_*. j'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite ! Pour l'inspiration c'est surtout commencer les chapitres qui est dur ( je sais jamais comment partir!) après pour l'histoire principale j'ai une trame avec tout ce qu'il faut mettre par chapitre donc ça aide à garder un rythme régulier et j'essaie comme ça de ne pas trop m'éparpiller. Pour les chapitres, j'essaie de varier les points de vue à chaque fois, comme ça, je peux essayer de montrer les émotions de plusieurs persos. En tous cas mille merci pour ton commentaire !

 _NaomiWeaver:_ De rien pour la réponse c'est toi que je remercie pour ton commentaire ! C'est la moindre des choses quand même, tu as pris le temps d'écrire ce que tu pensais de l'histoire et c'est gentil. Pour Perkins je deteste ce personnage... j'ai fini le jeu plusieurs fois et c'est vraiment un des rares persos irrécupérables à mes yeux ! XD. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le suivant et ceux d'après. Je crains que tu ne doives encore attendre un peu pour avoir les réponses à tes questions ! ( moi je saiiiiiis ^_^... enfin je crois!) T'inquiète, je t'ai remis une dose d'Amanda dans ce chapitre, et tu devrais la revoir bientôt ! La fic devrait tourner principalement autour de Connor, Hank, Markus et cette **%$# d'Amanda... elle est quand même sacrément mauvaise cette femme dans le jeu ! Fascinante, mais quelle sorcière ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements !

 _Ayla Kailiana :_ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis ! J'avoue que je suis surtout peu confiante en moi, alors j'essaie d'être super perfectionniste mais en général c'est plus dans le sens : « rahhhhh ma pauvre fille c'est nul ! Pends toi ! Là ! Au lustre ! Non, mais celui là, ta proprio l'adore... » que vraiment du perfectionnisme pur. Donc je relis beaucoup, je modifie trop (en plus à la dernière minute, donc vlannnn parfois je loupe des fautes d'orthographe ! Grrrrr!) bref, toujours un peu de stress quand je publie un chapitre, surtout sur une fic longue, j'ai peur que ça lasse.^^

Pour la relation Connor et Hank, elle est juste tellement parfaite dans le jeu ! Ils n'ont même pas besoin de l'expliquer, elle est tout le temps sous entendue, et juste quelques éléments, quelques regards, quelques mots suffisent à faire ressentir la profondeur de leur lien. Je n'ai jamais pu jouer Connor machine à cause de ça, c'est juste gâcher un pan entier de l'histoire pour moi que de passer à côté de cette amitié et ce rapport père/fils hors norme. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta vision d'Amanda ! C'est aussi une assemblée de copropriétaire en pleine réunion à elle seule, le petit vieux qui engueule les gamins qui jouent dans un jardin d'enfants parce qu'il aime pas le bruit, ton connard de médecin qui te dit que faudrait peut-être arrêter le chocolat... c'est une sorcière ! bref, Connor va avoir quelques problèmes tu t'en doute, mais je ne te dis rien ! Y'en a encore pour quelques chapitres ! Je vais remonter mes manches pour les publier à intervalle à peu près régulier afin que tu n'ai pas trop de suspens.;) Merci encore pour ton commentaire !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça me motive vraiment énormément d'écrire pour des gens aussi sympathiques et j'espère vraiment que je ne vous décevrais pas !


	4. Chapitre 3: sur le ring

Suite de la fic ! Un chapitre un peu long car à la base, il devait être scindé en deux chapitres distincts, mais pour éviter d'avoir deux fois d'affilé le moins POV personnage, je les ai regroupé.

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée des commentaires et des messages privés. Ça fait chaud au coeur et puis j'ai pu apprendre plein de choses;) . Pour les invités, comme d'hab, je répondrai à leur message en fin de fic. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Quantic dream et sont issus du jeu Detroit become human.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Sur le ring**

L'orage semblait éclater de toute sa violence sur la ville, telle une tempête rageuse voulant faire sombrer dans ses flots Detroit tout entière... les éclairs fusaient dans le ciel, allumant l'horizon d'un flash blanc éblouissant, alors que la terre entière grondait de colère.

Bref... un temps de merde...

Pourtant, mes pensées étaient occupées par toute autre chose que la météo, et je crois même que l'eau aurait pu s'infiltrer par toutes les ouvertures de la maison et la remplir comme un aquarium que je n'aurais même pas réaliser, tant j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et dans le fond de ma bouteille, je dois bien l'avouer...

J ne pouvais en effet m'empêcher de revivre cette scène, encore, et encore, juste un peu plus tôt, ce soir là... Lorsqu'il avait frappé violemment sur le bois de ma porte d'entrée. A peine avais-je ouvert que Connor avait pénétré soudainement dans le salon, trempé jusqu'au... circuits imprimés, tremblant et extrêmement agité. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça. Même chez Kamski. Même quand il m'avait supplié de lui donner du temps ce jour là au commissariat pour éviter que Cyberlife ne le démantèle pièces par pièces... Je sus de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'extrêmement grave, bien plus grave que toutes les tempêtes apocalyptiques du monde.

« je les ai tués Hank, jes les ai tués... »

Je ne compris pas alors. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur la nécessité de calmer l'androide dont la diode clignotait frénétiquement d'une lueur rouge sang.

« J'ai beau les laver, mes mains, elles... elles restent bleues... elles... »

Il les leva devant lui, mais j'eus beau les regarder, je ne voyais rien. Mais je devais avouer que l'attitude du RK800 commençait sérieusement à me faire flipper.

« Connor, calme toi, gamin, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis... alors commence par arrêter de jouer au sapin de noel avec ta diode là et essaies de t'exprimer de façon à ce qu'un vieux con d'humain comme moi comprenne quelque chose... »

J'essayais de rester le plus serein possible, pour ne pas ajouter mon propre stress à la panique du jeune homme. Pourtant, un très mauvais pressentiment naquit en moi et remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant frisonner. En face de moi, Connor ne semblait pas du tout regagner son calme, bien au contraire ! Il baissa les mains dans une attitude despérée avant d'ajouter dans un rire ironique et abattu... :

« ah, mais bien sûr, vous ne voyez rien lieutenant... Le Thirium disparaît à la vue des humains en à peine quelques instants... mais moi, je le vois toujours... c'est ça, d'être le limier de cyberlife... je peux le voir longtemps après encore, le sang bleu... Hank, je les ai tués... je ne sais pas je... »

Il repartait... Il ne m'écoutait pas le moins du monde dans sa panique. Il fallait que j'agisse. Mais je n'étais pas le plus doué au monde pour réconforter les gens. Mon truc à moi, d'habitude, c'était plutôt de leur foutre mon poing dans la gueule ou de les insulter copieusement pour avoir la paix...

« Elle a gagné Hank... elle gagne... je vais le redevenir je.. je ne suis qu'une machine, UNE PUTAIN DE MACHINE, JE REDEVIENS UNE MACHINE !»

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Jamais Connor n'avait élevé le ton ainsi, sauf lorsqu'il simulait une quelconque colère toute programmée dans son petit code afin de susciter une réaction chez un déviant. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il y avait une réelle détresse en lui, un tel déchirement, que pour moi, ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Une machine ne pouvait pas ressentir un désespoir aussi violent. Au contraire jamais Connor ne m'avait paru aussi vivant, aussi fragile, aussi... _humain_ ?

Je fis un pas vers lui lentement, comme pour approcher un animal apeuré prêt à mordre à tout instant la main qui ne veut que l'apaiser. Doucement, étape par étape...

« -hé Connor, hé, doucement mon grand... »

Instinctivement je posais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, pour forcer son regard troublé et virevoltant à s'ancrer au mien. Le plus tendrement possible, je lui souris. Et l'espace d'un instant, je revis le père que j'étais avant faire ce même geste sur un enfant de six ans en larmes... ça avait toujours apaiser Cole, lorsque je me mettais à sa hauteur et le regardait ainsi. Même ce jour là où il avait tellement pleuré qu'il en était devenu rouge comme le cercle lumineux sur la tempe de Connor. Il avait été si triste... je l'avais consolé... puis, je l'avais attaché dans la voiture...

Je chassais ce souvenir de ma mémoire en fermant brièvement les yeux, mais je les rouvris bien vite pour les planter dans ceux de mon partenaire. Sa Led clignota plus lentement et vira doucement au jaune. Il se calmait. Je le sentais. Il se calmait... comme Cole s'était autrefois apaisé... Bon sang, ce qu'il lui ressemblerait sans doute, s'il était encore là.. .rouge, jaune, puis bleu... La lueur de son front cessa son papillonnement incessant...

« chut... calme toi petit... tu ne peux pas redevenir ce que tu n'as jamais été. Tu n'étais pas une simple machine et ce, depuis le début, y'avait que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte. Kamski avait compris que tu étais un déviant avant même que tu ne choisisses de te rebeller, et même un vieux bougre d'âne comme moi avait fini par sentir que t'étais plus vivant que ce que tu voulais bien l'admettre... au fond, le seul imbécile qui n'a jamais pigé, c'était toi... Alors raconte moi tout Connor... parce que le coup de la machine là... j'y crois pas un seul instant... »

dis-je doucement. De nouveau, un léger flash écarlate fit une brève apparition, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. Connor se recula et alla s'assoir sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il la releva, je perçus tout son désarroi sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas de sillons de larmes, rien de tout ça, mais son regard était un hurlement. Il aurait été humain, je lui en aurais même filer tout mon stock de Whisky. Il ferma un instant les yeux... puis baissa la tête, honteux. Et ça me fit mal de le voir ainsi. Putain de merde ce que ça faisait mal...

« je... je ne me souviens plus... Je me suis retrouvé là bas... je... »

« Connor, l'interrompis-je doucement. Depuis le début... j'ai pas un processeur dernier cri dans la tronche moi... »

l'androide hocha la tête. Puis, calmement, comme s'il exposait des faits lors d'une enquête, il enchaîna les évènements d'un ton neutre, presque mécanique. La réunion... le froid, seul, dans cette vieille église abandonnée... le jardin... son réveil au milieu des corps. Il avait beau rester le plus distant possible avec la situation, chacune de ses paroles me plongeait un peu plus dans le tourment. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne devais pas y croire... J'espèrais vraiment être en train de faire un cauchemar lors d'un coma éthylique...

mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas...

« je... je dois aller me rendre. Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas dû venir ici mais... »

« mais c'était le seul endroit où tu pouvais aller. » ajoutais-je, tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. Toutes les preuves étaient contre Connor, même les plus petits détails, comme le fait que l'idée même d'envoyer ces androides en ce lieu précis venait de lui. Tout concordait parfaitement, si ce n'était son absence de quelques heures. Les avait-il tués ? Et pourquoi ? Comment ? Si j'avais dû mener cette enquête, je savais que je l'aurai bouclée sur le champs avec un sentiment de travail accompli. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire criminel de bas étage.

C'était Connor...

Et ce n'était pas une machine...

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu !

« je devrais partir, Markus saura que je suis ici dès l'instant où il aura découvert les corps. Je dois me rendre... »

« Non », le coupais-je d'un ton sec. Se rendre ? Ils le tueraient. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités, ils ne le laisseraient pas parmi eux après un crime aussi atroce... Il venait de trahir son peuple. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se sacrifier, quoiqu'il ait fait et... et merde ! Voilà que je parlais comme s'il était coupable ! Je ne devais pas... Jamais Connor n'aurait pu faire ça. Je devais me persuader de croire en lui. C'était foutrement difficile, mais je le devais...

« Hank, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois assumer mes actes... c'est ça aussi, être libre... »

La gifle partit toute seule, violente. Connor l'encaissa presque sans broncher, et ne prit même pas la peine de réagir. De toute évidence il paraissait croire qu'il la méritait. Et moi, j'étais tellement désespéré et en colère que je n'avais trouvé que cette réaction là à adopter. Saloperie de spontanéité de mes deux! En plus il avait la mâchoire sacrément solide cette idiot, mon poignet et mon amour propre étaient encore douloureux de ce geste. Trop impulsif... on me l'avait toujours dit... mais force était de reconnaître qu'il mettait mes nerfs à l'épreuve ce sale gamin ! D'ailleurs, je ne parvins pas non plus à m'empêcher de lui hurler dessus :

« Alors, explique moi pourquoi t'es venu espèce d'idiot ! C'était pas la peine de te fatiguer, si c'était juste pour dire que tu comptais aller tranquillement te prendre une balle dans la tête ! Puis t'aurais pu au moins amener une bouteille pour fêter ça... et tant qu'à faire, au lieu de nous faire chier à nous dire haut et fort que t'étais vivant jusqu'à nous filer une migraine colossale, t'aurai pu gentilement laisser Reed te mettre une bonne fois pour toute du plomb dans ton joli programme ! Mais non monsieur préfère attendre que les gens s'attachent à lui. Mais merde à la fin Connor, merde à toi, à tes potes androïdes, et merde à cyberlife... vous me faites tous chier ! Félicitations ! Alors maintenant, dis moi enfoiré, pourquoi tu t'es décidé à ramener tes petites fesses ici, hein ? Pourquoi si c'est pour me dire de laisser tomber ? Pourquoi Connor ? »

Il leva la tête vers moi, étrangement calme, ce qui contrastait totalement avec la violence de ma colère. Il me sourit d'un air attristé, si paisible, et se contenta de dire d'une voix douce, en plantant son regard sincère dans le mien :

« parce que je voulais simplement vous dire merci pour tout, lieutenant... »

Connor... En cet instant, il y avait quelque chose de tellement candide dans ton regard que toute ma colère, toutes mes peurs et mon déséspoir s'envolèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à deux choses : un grand vide et la nécessité absolue de trouver une solution. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à te dire au revoir. Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'une nouvelle tombe vienne assombrir encore un peu ce qui me restait de vie.

Lentement l'androide se leva et réajusta son costume que ma crise de violence un peu plus tôt avait quelque peu froissé. Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Pendant un instant, dans ces quelques gestes pourtant si simples, je retrouvais en lui la machine qu'il avait si violemment combattu. Et je sus alors que ma réaction l'avait encore bien plus tué que ce que ses compères auraient pu le faire en lui mettant proprement une balle dans la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas...

je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça. Et je pouvais encore moins l'abandonner.

« tu ne les as pas tués, Connor. J'en suis persuadé, c'était pas toi... »

Connor suspendit son geste alors que sa main touchait presque la poignée de la porte. Il se tourna vers moi avec un air mélangeant incompréhension et déséspoir.

« Hank, j'étais là, dans cette pièce... »

« j'ai entendu Connor... Mais tu ne les as pas tués. »

« Hank, ce serait une affaire, elle serait déjà bouclée... »

Il avait raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je ne croyais pas une seule seconde à son innocence, mais le laisser sortir, c'était impossible. Franchir cette porte serait comme le voir passer de l'autre côté. Quand elle se fermerait, il ne reviendrait plus. Elle claquerait sur sa vie comme la lame d'une guillotine. Et ça, c'était juste inimaginable.

« Mais ce n'est pas une affaire et quand bien même, elle n'aurait pas été bouclée. Tu as des faits, des gadgets dignes d'un vieux james bond pour analyser les scènes de crime, mais moi, j'ai mon expérience et mon intuition de vieux con de flic. Et toutes deux me disent qu'un truc cloche. Ça m'a jamais trompé, ça commencera pas aujourd'hui. Tu les as pas tués Connor, j'y crois pas. Déjà, ça concorde trop parfaitement... ensuite, j'ai l'oreille droite qui me démange et c'est signe que mon intuition ne croit pas du tout ta version. Alors, avant que tu ailles faire une chose d'une imbécillité incroyable qui ramènerait ton QI au niveau de celui de l'inspecteur Reed... et crois moi sur parole, s'il avait du être une lumière, ce type serait une putain d'ampoule à économie d'énergie dans les années 90... alors avant que tu ailles gâcher ta toute nouvelle existence, laisse-moi mettre mon grain de sel la dedans. T'es innocent Connor. J'en suis sûr. Et ensemble, on va le prouver... »

Il se tut, comme abasourdi. Je voyais de nouveau son implant jaunir et tourner à toute allure. Il réfléchissait. Puis, il posa sur moi un regard brillant d'espoir. Putain, ce que ça faisait mal... j'étais vraiment un salaud.

« vous pensez vraiment que ça aurait pu être une sorte de... piège ? Que j'ai une chance d'être innocent... »

Mon ex-femme me disait toujours que j'étais un très bon menteur. Cacher des bouteilles d'alcool m'avait au moins appris ça. J'avais alors planté le plus franchement possible mes yeux dans ceux de Connor, et avec un aplomb à en faire rougir tout politicien véreux, j'affirmais à l'androide :

« J'en suis certain, Connor. »

Fort heureusement pour moi le RK800 n'était pas équipé d'un truc bidule étrange qui lui aurait permis par je ne sais quel moyen de détecter les mensonges humains. Après tout, il était conçu pour traquer les androides. Pas pour s'occuper des hommes. Je le vis hésiter... puis espérer. Je m'en voulais terriblement de feindre ainsi de croire en son innocence... de lui donner cet espoir idiot. C'était tellement puéril, tellement débile comme réaction. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça... je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je devais maintenant me persuader moi-même de sa non-implication dans ce crime...

« un autre androide ? Le retour de ton crétin de frère jumeau ? Des humains qui t'en voudraient pour ton implication dans la rébellion ? Cyberlife... Connor des pistes, il y en a des milliers... Il semblerait qu'on ait hérité d'une nouvelle affaire, partenaire... »

Il eut un faible sourire. Il ne croyait pas tellement à tout ça, je le sentais... mais j'avais suffisamment semé le doute dans son esprit pour qu'au moins, il essaie, lui aussi...

« Jamais on aura le temps de mener cette enquête, Hank... »

Un problème à la fois petit... Je plaçais en le peuple androide un espoir de compassion et de désir de justice que je n'avais plus envers l'humanité depuis longtemps. Markus semblait être le genre de gars à haïr la violence gratuite. Et ça, c'était ma chance...

« ça, je m'en charge Connor. Toi, il faut que tu files d'ici avant qu'ils arrivent. On se retrouve au Jimmy's bar dès que j'ai fini. On va tirer ça au clair et je te promets qu'on va chopper le connard qui a réellement fait ça... »

il hocha la tête... Désormais, je pouvais sentir sur mes épaules le poids de ses espérances. Et bon sang, ce que ça pouvait peser lourd, ces petites choses, aussi maigres soient-elles ! Je le regardais partir et fermer la porte, alors que Sumo gémit. J'eus un faible sourire pour le saint bernard, et ma main se posa doucement sur sa tête.

« t'inquiète pas Sumo, je le lâcherai pas le petit. Pas le choix, qui va s'occuper de toi, sinon ? Hein mon vieux ? Tu l'aimes bien, ton maître en plastique...»

Le chien haleta de plaisir sous la caresse, puis se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers sa gamelle. J'eus un soupire malgré moi. La nuit allait être longue...

Mon corps s'assit comme dirigé par une force extérieur à la table de ma cuisine, après avoir ramassé un verre sale dans l'évier et une bouteille de Whisky bas de gamme entamée. Mécaniquement, ma main versa le liquide ambré dans le récipient, de ce geste répétitif qu'elle avait si souvent exécuté qu'elle semblait agir seule. Juste un verre, je devais avoir les idées claires...

à peine une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit violent vint secouer le silence mortel de la maison.

Deux coups sur la porte.

Deux coups qui résonnaient comme un glas funeste. Je descendis d'un geste sec mon... troisième verre de Whisky, avant de me lever lentement. Sumo gémit et se releva pour faire la fête. D'un geste de la main, je l'envoyais dans son panier. Le chien était trompé par le fait que les androides n'avait pas d'odeur, mais moi, je savais. Ce n'était pas Connor. Pourtant, derrière cette porte, c'était bien le destin du jeune androïde qui allait se jouer.

Je mis ma main sur la poignée, puis, d'un geste résigné, je l'ouvris. Dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, immobile comme si la pluie ne le gênait pas plus que ça, se tenait celui après qui j'avais passer mon temps à courir ces dernières semaines.

Markus...

« Bonsoir, Lieutenant Anderson... »

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais pourquoi il était ici. Je ne le savais que trop bien...

« Il n'est pas ici... »

Me contentais-je de rétorquer, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne suffirait pas à le faire repartir. L'androide eut un sourire timide, et ajouta d'une voix douce :

« je peux tout de même entrer ? »

Je lui aurais volontiers claqué la porte au nez pour retourner me noyer au fond de ma bouteille, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais avoir cette conversation. J'étais le dernier rempart de Connor. Et puis, je devais avouer que j'avais une certaine sympathie pour le leader des déviants, voir même une forme d'admiration. Bon, de là à lui demander un selfie et un autographe, fallait pas abuser... c'était pas non plus le chanteur des Knights of the Black Death...D'un air agacé, je lui fis signe d'entrer avant de refermer derrière lui. Sumo le fixa un court instant, avant de remettre la tête dans ses pattes, visiblement déçu de ne pas voir apparaître son cher compagnon en plastique.

Markus ne dit rien. Il cherchait visiblement les bons mots pour me convaincre. Je décidais de briser ce fichu silence d'une voix maussade...

« voilà... t'es rentré... et... donc...»

Je redoutais vraiment tout ce qui allait suivre. Oh combien je redoutais cette conversation... Markus se planta face à moi, toujours aussi paisible. Je comprenais pourquoi le petit avait choisi de le suivre. Il inspirait une forme de force apaisante, une profonde confiance.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis là... »

Je le fixais d'un regard froid, masquant ma crainte et mes émotions. Bien sur que je le savais ! Tout comme je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que je ne lui dirais pas où était Connor... Mais ça, c'était hors de question... Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas décevoir un fils encore une fois...

« Je dois savoir où il est Hank... J'en suis désolé, mais je dois le savoir. »

Je remuais négativement la tête...

« et je suis désolé, mais moi je pense... que tu dois foutrement pas le savoir mon gars... »

Markus eut un sourire triste, et son regard se perdit dans la vide...

« Au contraire, il vaut vraiment mieux que je sois celui qui le trouver en premier, vous ne pensez pas ? »

pour faire quoi ? Le protéger ? Essayer de lui donner un procès juste et équitable ? L'exécuter proprement ? Pfff, je ricanais d'un rire amer. Après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié, Connor n'avait même pas droit à une place auprès du feu parmi son peuple. Tout ce que la plupart voyait en lui, c'était la machine qui avaient exécuté avec brio tant de missions... personne ne réalisait que le plus important, c'est qu'il avait choisi d'échouer la dernière. Personne sauf ce Markus là, en qui Connor plaçait une confiance aveugle. Alors, autant jouer cartes sur table...

« Connor n'est pas coupable... »

Markus me fixa comme on regarde un enfant entêté qui refuse de comprendre. Je pouvais percevoir de la tristesse en lui et peut-être même une forme de déception. Hormis les androides réveillés à cyberlife par Connor, il était l'un des rares à avoir tenté de croire en l'ancien chasseur de déviants. Sans doute la trahison évidente de mon partenaire l'affectait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître...

« j'aimerais pouvoir y croire Hank, et, de toute évidence, vous aussi... »

Il y eut un silence. Cet androide là, c'était quelque chose. Il transparaissait à travers lui toute l'empathie du monde. On l'aurait dit capable de sonder l'âme, à la manière d'un artiste capable de puiser dans sa douleur et celle des autres de quoi créer une œuvre d'art. Il comprenait le monde. Il comprenait les gens... _Il les ressentait..._ Un style totalement différent du jeune détective. Connor alliait l'innocence d'un enfant découvrant le monde à la rudesse d'une machine à tuer. Je ne pouvais chasser de mon esprit les images attendrissantes de son air contrit lorsque, agacé et impatient, je me montrais rude envers lui ou hostile à sa présence. Je ne pouvais non plus oublier comment il avait éliminé avec une aisance terrifiante les gardes de cyberlife ou pourchassé avec un acharnement inhumain chacun de ses suspects... avait-il fait preuve de la même violence glaciale cette nuit là, avec ces cinq androides ? Et merde, voilà que je recommençais. Je devais chasser cette idée de ma tête. Connor était innocent... oui, Connor était innocent...

« Il a sans doute été piégé... des humains ? Cyberlife ? Un autre RK800 ?»

Essayer, toujours. Se battre. J'étais sur un ring, et j'entamais une joute argumentaire avec un esprit qui tournait bien plus rapidement que moi et qui était bien plus alerte que le vieil homme usé en face de lui.

« Comment ? le plan s'est décidé le soir même... »

Une réplique. Un coup. Se relever. Qu'importe la souffrance, combattre, aussi déloyal que soit l'affrontement, toujours se redresser, jusqu'au KO.

« l'un des tiens ? »

Une esquive. L'adversaire me fixa, prêt à frapper à nouveau, bien trop jeune, bien trop rapide.

« La réunion a eu lieu à huis clos... seuls mes plus proches lieutenants... et quand bien même... Lieutenant Anderson, leurs membres ont été arrachés... ils étaient cinq, et aucun n'est en état d'être ne serait-ce que relancer quelques secondes... ils n'ont pas été exécutés, ils ont été massacrés par un tueur qui était bien plus rapide, bien plus agile et bien plus entrainé... je n'ai personne dans mon entourage capable de tenir tête à cinq autres androides de façon aussi... efficace. Personne... excepté Connor...»

Upercut... j'étais au sol, groggy. Vidé de toutes forces... se battre, encore, oui mais comment ? Quand on est dans les cordes et que tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre le dernier coup qui nous fera manger la poussière ? Pardon Connor, fallait pas parier sur un vieux boxeur comme moi...

« Il a toujours choisi la vie ... »

J'avais réfléchi à voix haute, spontanément, et le son de ma propre voix me surprit. Je regardais fixement Makus. Oui, bien sur que je n'y croyais pas. Mais je devais me battre... alors, je rebondis sur ma pensée un peu trop bruyante...

« Il a toujours choisi la vie... lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à ces deux filles androides... il n'a pas tiré... quitte à échouer dans son enquête, il n'a pas tiré... Lorsque Kamski a mis dans sa main un revolver et l'a dirigé vers la tête de cette androide, il n'a pas appuyé sur la gâchette... peu importe ce que ça aurait pu lui coûter, il n'a pas pu le faire... et lorsque Cyberlife a tenté de le pirater alors qu'il se tenait auprès de toi pour qu'il t'achève comme un chien d'une balle dans le dos, il s'est battu, il a lutté de toutes ses forces, et il a rangé son arme. Il a toujours choisi la vie, Markus... pourquoi cette fois-ci, ce serait différent ? »

Le leader des déviants eut un air intrigué, et je sus que je venais de marquer un point. Ça ne suffirait pas, mais si j'arrivais à semer le doute en lui, juste un peu, juste assez pour gagner un peu de temps, alors j'aurais réussi. Mais ce n'était pas Connor face à moi. Markus avait déjà bien trop souffert face à la cruauté humaine pour se laisser berner une nouvelle fois.

« peut-être simplement parce que, cette fois-ci, c'était la fois de trop... »

j'étais à court d'idées... Connor... pardonne moi gamin... je n'étais qu'un vieux flic alcoolique attaché à toi comme un capitaine s'attache à son bateau lorsqu'il le voit sombrer. Tu étais tout ce qui me restais de bien dans ce monde de merde, et je sentais ta vie glisser entre mes doigts comme du sable fin. Peu importe combien j'essayais de la retenir, elle s'enfuyait toujours, ne laissant derrière elle que quelques grains de souvenirs dorés encore brulants de soleil. Je baissais la tête. Je suis désolé Connor, je suis désolé...

Mais alors que je désespérais, Markus eut une drôle de réaction. Il s'avança vers moi, et sembla me sonder de ses yeux vairons.

« vous l'aimez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa question me désarçonna. Je mis un temps à comprendre pourquoi il me la posait. Puis, je réalisais que depuis le début, j'essayais de donner à Markus des arguments objectifs pour sauver Connor. Or, ce que l'androide cherchait, ce n'était pas mes mensonges. Les faits n'accusaient déjà que trop le RK800. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était mes émotions... c'était ce qu'il y avait au plus profond de moi. Ce qu'il restait de meilleur dans ce corps pourri jusqu'à la moelle... toutes ces choses que je ne savais plus exprimer il me fallait les lui donner... Aimer... j'avais perdu jusqu'à la définition même de ce mot, avant de rencontrer Connor. Ce n'était pourtant pas gagner, au début... Mais ouais, je crois qu'on pouvais dire qu'en devenant vivant, il m'avait petit à petit réappris à vivre...

Je me tus avant de hocher lentement la tête. Putain, ouais, qu'est ce que je l'aimais ce gamin en plastique ! Markus n'avait pas idée... Les mots étaient trop faibles pour vraiment décrire l'attachement que j'avais envers lui. Il était mon partenaire. Il était ce fils que j'avais perdu. Il était tout ce qui me restait à vivre. Peu importe ce qui c'était réellement passé, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans la merde comme ça. Lui se serait battu pour moi. Il l'avait toujours fait, même quand son programme n'aurait pas dû l'y autoriser. Il m'avait sauvé sur le toit au lieu d'accomplir sa mission. Il avait affronté son double en risquant de tout perdre pour épargner ma vie. Ce putain de robot avait été plus humain envers moi ces dernières semaines que toute cette humanité pourrie dans toute mon existence. Au fond, avant même d'être déviant, il était vivant. Et j'étais à l'époque encore trop con pour m'en rendre compte immédiatement. Cette fois-ci je serai là petit, je te le promets, je serai là, tant que je tiendrai debout, jusqu'à mes dernières forces, je serai là.

« quarante-huit heures. Laisse-moi quarante huit heures... »

Son regard intrigué semblait pénétrer au fond de mon âme. Je plantais à mon tour mes yeux bleus dans les siens. Il devait m'accorder ce temps, il le devait...

Alors que je me tenais de toutes mes forces devant l'androide, je sentis mes jambes trembler, et un vertige me prendre. Je tentais de me rattraper à la table, mais il sembla se dérober sous ma main. Ce fut le bras de Markus qui me stabilisa, alors que son épaule me servit d'appui pour m'assoir sur une chaise. D'un geste agacé par ce moment de faiblesse, je le repoussais.

« ça va, ça va ! »

Ma voix était teintée d'une colère que je destinais plus à moi-même qu'à l'androide. J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner, avant qu'il ne revienne vers moi avec un grand verre d'eau. Je jettais sur lui un regard étonné avant de répondre plus spontanément que je ne l'aurais voulu :

« de l'eau ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un poisson rouge ? »

« je crois que vous avez déjà assez bu comme ça Lieutenant... »

Markus n'eut même pas un sourire. Il affichait au contraire un air soucieux. La tête d'un type qui pige un peu trop de choses même à mon goût... Il me tendit mon verre, et après un petit soupir histoire de marquer mon mécontentement, je le bus docilement. L'eau fraîche me fit du bien. Une fois ressaisi, je lançais un regard franc à mon nouvel aide à domicile autoproclamé. Ma voix résonna comme une supplique, honteuse...

« Ne dis rien à Connor... »

Markus se recula et une expression de grande peine s'empara de ses traits. Il prit une chaise, et s'assit face à moi, la tête baissée. Puis, doucement, il la releva, et je crus voir dans ses yeux des larmes que la pudeur et la fierté empêchèrent cependant de couler librement.

« moi aussi j'avais un père, avant... »

Je ne dis rien, surpris par la sincérité de sa confession et la douleur qui imprégnait les traits si parfaits de son visage. Fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces « choses » vivaient... Le sénat en mettait du temps à statuer sur leur existence et leurs droits. Mais bordel ils n'avaient qu'à venir ici, dans cette cuisine et regarder la souffrance dans les iris du leader de Jericho. Ils n'avaient qu'à être là quand Connor était entré dans cette même pièce, tremblant, le regard paniqué, complètement perdu. Allez tous vous faire foutre chers compatriotes, je choisis leur camp, quoiqu'il advienne, jusqu'à mon dernière souffle, j'emmerde l'humanité et sa prétendue supériorité. Elle en a perdu ses émotions, et de ce fait, elle a perdu sa raison même d'exister. Je ne supportais plus ces groupuscules extremistes qui voulaient faire pression pour détruire cette magnifique révolte. Et cyberlife, j'aurais volontiers bruler ce batiment bien trop blanc, bien trop neuf, et j'aurai pisser sur ses cendres. C'était ce monde qui était devenu un monde en plastique. Eux, ils étaient authentiques.

Markus reprit la parole, la voix teintée d'émotions... Il semblait apprécier Connor aussi, véritablement. Il le pensait coupable, mais il l'appréciait. Il ne parvenait pas à lui faire confiance, mais je sentais dans sa façon de parler une réelle crainte de ce qui pouvait arriver.

« 48 h, pas une de plus. Si Connor est coupable... s'il a vraiment fait ça... vous comprenez, je ne peux pas... »

« je sais... »

Bien sur que je comprenais. Si Connor était responsable, comment Markus et les siens auraient-ils pu le laisser rentrer parmis eux ? Putain de vie... J'étais l'esclave de mon alcoolisme, Connor était prisonnier de Cyberlife, et Markus était entravé par ses responsabilités de leader. 48h... c'était tout ce que je pouvais demander et tout ce qu'il pouvait péniblement m'offrir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce soir là j'avais peur. Pas une simple frayeur, non, ce que je ressentais, c'était cette terreur paralysante qui me torturait les entrailles et menacer de me faire vomir mon whisky sur le manteau de Markus.. La même terreur que celle qui m'avait saisi en voyant un brancard emmener la frêle silhouette d'un petit garçon dans un couloir d'hopital... une frêle silhouette entièrement recouverte d'un drap blanc.

Si Connor était coupable...

Non, je ne devais pas y penser.

Bien sur qu'il était innocent.

Je croyais en lui. Je devais croire en lui, absolument. J'étais la seule personne au monde encore capable de penser qu'il était innocent. Il fallait que j'y crois, peu importe les preuves qui s'amoncelaient contre lui, je devais y croire.

Sans un mot, Markus quitta la maison, qui redevint presque silencieuse. Seuls les ronflements de Sumo et l'orage dehors osaient venir troubler le calme mortel qui s'était abattu brutalement dans la pièce.

Et malgré le chauffage dans le salon, je me sentis soudainement gelé jusqu'au os, comme plongé dans un lac de glace...

Mais au moins, j'étais remonté sur le ring...

* * *

Prochain chapitre courant semaine prochaine, j'espère vers le milieu de semaine si tout va bien. Merci encore du temps que vous avez consacré à la lecture de la fic et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en bien ou en mal, ça aide toujours à progresser ! ^^

NaomiWeaver : j'en profite pour te répondre en fin de fic comme d'hab et te remercier de ton commentaire et de ta fidélité... par contre pour ce qui est de lâcher Connor, mais tu peux carrément oublier XD ! Hank et Connor sont les deux personnages qui ont le plus de capacités d'évoluer et de rencontrer des obstacles dans le jeu, je compte bien un peu les faire souffrir dans cette fic non mais oh ! ( bon, j'avoue, la prochaine ne sera pas forcément pleinement centrée sur le duo, y'a beaucoup de fic sur eux et peu sur les autres en définitive!) puis avec ses yeux de chiot battu, il est fait pour en prendre plein la tête ce petit androide. Même Quantic dream en a fait le seul perso qui peut se prendre des balles dans la tête à tout va et toujours revenir malgré tout!^^ naaaan, on les adore trop !

Je crains que ce chapitre ne t'es pas dit encore clairement si connor va redevenir une machine ou pas... faudra patienter encore un peu ! Qui de Hank ou Amanda va gagner ? Le sadisme, c'est la vie ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! ^_^

Firwolf : merci pour ta review ! Ça me rassure, j'ai toujours peur de m'attarder trop sur les sentiments des personnages et pas assez sur l'action ( je suis nulle pour les phases d'action!^^). Bon ben t'as la réponse à ta question. Hank, c'est un peu mon super héros à moi : il a quand même changé la pire machine à tuer de cyberlife en un innocent petit droide orphelin. Dire qu'au départ c'était les personnages auxquels j'accrochais le moins ! Il y a beaucoup de scènes fortes dans ce jeu je trouve, même avec les autres personnages ( la marche de Markus... quand il sort de l'enfer... rahhhh ce jeu rend fouuu!). Allez t'inquiète pas, tant que Hank est vivant, Connor a une chance peut-être ! ^-^... ou pas mwouhahahahaha !

merci encore à tous pour vos retours et pour avoir lu ce chapitre !


	5. Chapitre 4: l'ironie du sort

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic dream et sont issus du génialissime jeu détroit become human.

Bonne lecture à tous!^^ comme d'hab je réponds aux reviews invités en fin de chapitre. ( et par mp pour ceux qui ont un compte ffnet.)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : l'ironie du sort.**

Le paysage semblait défiler de manière irréelle derrière le pare-brise de la voiture. La pluie s'abattait en une multitude de petites gouttelettes fuyant sur les vitres en laissant dans leur sillage une traînée de verre semblable à des larmes. Les larmes... je ne savais pas pleurer. Je n'avais jamais su. Et sans doute n'apprendrai-je jamais.

Hank était venu me chercher quelques temps après notre discussion. Chose exceptionnelle, moi qui était le programme le plus évolué de cyberlife, j'étais incapable de déterminer précisément combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment ou j'avais fait irruption chez lui et son entrée dans ce vieux bar abandonné où j'avais eu le plaisir de faire sa connaissance. Ce souvenir me fit un peu sourire de manière mélancolique. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, cet ours mal léché deviendrait mon ami et mon partenaire, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Nous étions si différents... je ne comprenais toujours pas. Comment la haine pouvait-elle devenir « amour » ? j'aurai donné ma vie pour lui, et il était en train de risquer la sienne pour moi. C'était étrange, mais sa simple présence me réchauffait l'âme, si tant est que j'en avait une... pensée ridicule. Autant que de croire au paradis des robots.

Je sentais ses regards inquiets sur moi alors qu'il conduisait. Il ne parlait pas. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que je le fasse, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais la gorge nouée, comme si les mains glacées d'Amanda me serraient le cou à me broyer mon système vocal. J'aurai voulu pouvoir le rassurer, mais je ne parvenais pas m'exprimer. Peut-être parce que je savais pertinemment ce que nous trouverions une fois arrivés... Hank serait-il encore capable de croire en mon innocence après ça ? Me regarderait-il toujours avec ce regard empli de tendresse et de bienveillance ? Ou ne verrait-il plus alors en moi que la machine que j'étais... ?

Je fermais un instant les yeux, alors que la voiture se garait sur le parking désert de l'atelier SAV. C'était un grand bâtiment d'un blanc immaculé, planté au milieu d'une zone industrielle et orné simplement par les lettres « cyberlife Service center ». ma portière s'ouvrit, et je posais mon regard sur Hank. L'ancien policier me fit un signe de tête et m'encouragea d'un sourire.

« Bon, tu viens ? Je me trempe là... »

ajouta t-il tendrement, dans une tentative maladroite de détendre l'atmosphère. Je tentais alors de lui rendre son sourire, mais je ne pus lui offrir qu'un mince pincement de lèvres empli d'inquiétude. J'étais paralysé par la peur. Non pas celle de mourir, finalement... enfin pas vraiment. Ce qui me terrifiait, c'était le regard de Hank. Le monde entier pouvait me juger autant qu'il le voudrait, seul lui pouvait d'un seul geste me condamner à la pire des sentences. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit fier de moi...

alors que je ruminais mes pensées maussades, je me rendis compte que mes pas m'avaient d'eux mêmes mené jusqu'à la porte blanche. Tel un automate, j'abattais la poignée et je pénétrais sur les lieux. Hank était sur mes pas. Il me suivit alors que je me dirigeais vers le fond de la pièce principale, jusqu'à une porte de service que j'ouvris sans ciller. Là, je m'arrêtais, et ce fut mon partenaire qui alluma la lumière.

Cela me fit un choc. C'était étrange, tout me paraissait tellement surréaliste... c'était comme si je sondais la mémoire d'un autre androide, je voyais ces choses, mais elles paraissaient étrangères à ma réalité... pendant un bref instant, dans l'obscurité, j'avais eu l'espoir que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, que cette pièce serait vide et que rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Mais la lumière avait chassée l'illusion apaisante que m'offraient les ombres, et avait dissipé mes espoirs dans son cruel éblouissement.

Ils étaient là... rien n'avait bougé.

Le sang bleu maculait encore le sol. Je savais que Hank, même s'il ne le percevait peut être plus, sentait encore au moins sa présence. Cela se voyait à sa façon de se déplacer. Il paraissait abasourdi par la violence de la scène de crime, et ne disait rien. Et ce silence pesait aussi lourd sur ma conscience que les cinq corps déchiquetés sous mes yeux. La tension dans l'air était palpable. Je devais trouver quelques chose à dire, mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'étouffais littéralement. Pourtant, ça ne respire pas, un androide...

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de plomb, avant que Hank ne se tourne vers moi. Instinctivement, je baissais les yeux sur le sol, comme un chiot qui s'apprête à recevoir une correction après une grosse bêtise. J'étais désespéré. Venir ici, ce n'était pas une bonne idée... j'allais déjà sans doute devoir faire face au jugement des miens pour cet acte barbare, et voilà que maintenant, je sacrifiais la seule amitié que je ne connaîtrais jamais. Seul une machine pouvait faire cela, pas vrai ? Un être vivant, ça fait preuve d'empathie... et il n'y avait dans cette scène de crime aucune trace de la moindre compassion. Je redressais la tête. Le regard de Hank semblait perdu, hébété. L'humain ne réagissait plus... le poids des années semblait l'avoir rattrapé dans cette fraction de seconde décisive. Tout ce qui restait de vivant dans cette pièce, c'était ce silence, pesant, menaçant... je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je voulais tellement le briser, avant qu'il ne fonde encore plus sur mon ami.

« Hank, je... »

Ma voix était étrangement tremblante. Elle s'étrangla dans ma gorge avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase. Et puis, j'aurais pu dire quoi, de toutes façons. Que j'étais désolé ? Que ce n'étais pas moi ? Que je n'étais pas un monstre ? J'étouffais bon sang ! Si je ne parvenais même plus à respirer, c'était bien que je n'étais pas une machine non ? Une machine n'a pas besoin d'air... et moi, j'avais cruellement besoin de reprendre un souffle imaginaire...

Je cherchais mes mots, mais ces derniers semblaient se jouer de moi et se complaire à se cacher au sein de ce terrible silence qui me toisait d'un air accusateur. Ce fut finalement la voix de mon partenaire, lointaine et faible, qui parvint à le chasser un peu.

« faut se mettre au travail Connor... on n'a pas beaucoup de temps... »

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, le vieil inspecteur commença à fouiller la pièce. Par réflexe, je lui emboîtais le pas. Relevés, Analyses... cela ne donnait rien au début. Patiemment, j'avais déposé sur ma langue plusieurs échantillons sanguins à la recherche d'une trace d'un sang étranger aux victimes. Un prélèvement sur le sol... BL 400... un autre sur le coin d'une table... AK700... et un sur la lame d'un scalpel dans une main féminine, au bout d'un bras arraché à sa propriétaire... ce dernier échantillon me fit brusquement interrompre mon analyse, alors que Hank se retournait agacé :

« bon sang Connor, faut vraiment revoir ça, c'est dégouttant ! Arrête de mettre tout ce que tu trouves à la bouche ! On dirait Sumo quand je l'emmène au parc...»

Je ne réagis pas. Mon air sérieux et mon immobilité inhumaine l'interpellèrent sans que ma voix n'eut besoin de le faire. Pour ma part, j'étais en plein diagnostic. Ma led devint rouge une fraction de seconde, alors que je comprenais, avant de virer de nouveau au jaune. Alors qu'il s'accroupissait auprès de moi, j'entrepris de relever légèrement le pan gauche de ma chemise.

Elle était là. Encore bleue, encore fraîche.. Une simple égratignure, un petit coup de scalpel en forme de lune qui venait trancher de son sourire bleuté ma peau synthétique. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. Les machines, ça ne sent pas la douleur... mais les échantillons de sang, ça ne ment pas... et c'était bien du thirium en provenance d'un modèle RK800 qui tâchait cette lame dans la main de cette jeune androide complètement détruite.

« merde... »

je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un rire ironique. Merde, oui Hank... Cela résumait parfaitement la situation. Même pas besoin de lui expliquer. Il lui avait suffit de voir la blessure et ma tête pour comprendre. C'était fichu pour l'innocence, apparemment.

« ça ne veut rien dire Connor... il faut continuer... »

Je le dévisageais de mes yeux noisettes. Il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait la plaie d'un air désemparé. Il savait que la bataille venait d'être perdue. Lorsque son visage se releva, son regard croisa le mien, et quelques choses dans mes prunelles le fit rabattre d'un geste rageur le tissu blanc de ma chemise.

« remets toi au travail. »

le ton était sec, sans appel et l'entêté lieutenant se releva afin de reprendre de plus belle ses investigations. C'était peine perdue, il le savait, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais qu'admirrer sa persévérance... et sa capacité à chercher à nier l'évidence. Il n'était pas encore prêt à reconnaître la défaite... et j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois qu'il aurait compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir... Son attachement à la vie avait tendance à être des plus... précaires. Et sa mort m'aurait achevé d'avantage que la mienne.

Alors, lentement, je me relevais, et j'entrepris de me remettre sans grande conviction à mes recherches. Le temps qu'il digéré les faits. Le temps qu'il se décide à me laisser partir...

Je ne parvins grâce à mes reconstructions qu'à déterminer l'emplacement du combat. J'étais entré visiblement calmement, les autres androides n'avaient pas réagi à ma présence. Après tout, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Ils me connaissaient... Puis, la reconstruction m'avait montré la violence de la confrontation... comment leurs membres avaient été saisis avec violence, leurs têtes fracassées contre le mobilier, leurs corps projetés... Je fermais les yeux afin d'interrompre la simulation. Il fallait un entraînement militaire pour accomplir ce genre de tâche. Pas le programme d'un assistant ménager ou d'une androide d'agréable compagnie... De son côté, Hank entreprit d'examiner les caméras de sécurité à la recherche d'un dispositif fonctionnel, mais ce fut peine perdue. Après un faux espoir en découvrant une caméra en bon état, il avait découvert que la surveillance avait été désactivée voilà bien longtemps. Logique, en soit. Il n'y avait plus rien à protéger ici, pour cyberlife. Leurs plus beaux produits s'étaient échappés en rêvant de liberté... et quand bien même, je ne me serais pas fait avoir deux fois. J'aurais piraté le dispositif de surveillance.

une heure de recherche... deux heures... puis trois... et toujours rien... pas la moindre trace d'un sang humain ou androide extérieur à ceux des cadavres jonchant le sol. Pas une empreinte autre que celle de leur pas, les miens, ainsi que ceux de Markus et Simon lorsqu'ils étaient venus inspectés les lieux à la recherche de leurs hommes. Je voulais abandonner, je cherchais sans grande conviction, la scène de crime en elle-même étant une preuve suffisante de mon implication, mais Hank ne lâchait rien. Il passait la pièce au peigne fin, encore et encore, de façon quasi obsessionnelle. Mais alors qu'il se relevait d'un coup, je le vis se tenir la tête avant de chavirer. Dans un réflexe tout programmé, je me jetais vers mon partenaire pour le retenir... et alors que je le soutenais, je fus surpris par la légèreté de son corps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le rattrapais à bout de bras.

« Hank... »

Il me repoussa sans ménagement avant de s'appuyer sur une chaise. Je restais là, parfaitement immobile, dans un posture d'attente qui n'avait rien de naturel. Je devais avoir l'air d'un automate idiot interrompu en plein séquence.

« ça va Connor, ça va ! »

Le ton de l'inspecteur était maussade. Était-il en colère car il prenait enfin conscience du monstre qui dormait en moi ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il refusait mon aide ? Qui voudrait de toute façon d'une machine défectueuse, capable de crimes atroces sans même sourciller, sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était évident. J'avais rêvé d'être vivant, et je n'étais qu'un porteur de mort. Ça devait être ça que les humains appelaient l'ironie du sort.

La mauvaise humeur de mon partenaire me fit hésiter, je ne désirais à présent plus qu'une chose, me reculer et attendre en stase dans un coin que toute cette mascarade d'enquête cesse, mais mon inquiétude me poussa cependant à braver mon programme bien trop obéissant et mon honte bien trop paralysante. Je m'avançais donc pour l'aider à se relever.

« vous êtes sur ? Vous devriez vous asseoir... vous semblez épuisé... et puis, vous avez drôlement maigri, vous devriez vous ménager... »

« ah parce que tu fais pèse-personne maintenant ? Une mise à jour cyberlife ? Cool, jusqu'à présent je pensais que tu faisais uniquement compteur de calories...»

les paroles de Hank me blessèrent profondément. Pendant un instant, m'entendre traiter comme une vulgaire machine par mon partenaire me fit l'effet d'une claque bien plus violente que celle que j'avais reçu plus tôt. Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur physique. Pour ce qui est des violences morales... c'est tout autre chose. Le lieutenant dû percevoir à mon regard peiné qu'il m'avait atteint. Sans un mot, il retira vivement son bras et s'éloigna en me bousculant. Je me maudissais intérieurement. Encore une fois, je laissais parler mon code avant mes propres émotions. J'aurais pourtant tellement voulu lui crier que je n'étais pas qu'un robot. J'étais son partenaire, son ami... j'étais un assassin, un monstre... j'étais beaucoup de choses, mais je n'étais pas un robot... je n'étais pas un simple RK800... je n'en voulais plus, de ces chiffres, de ces lettres, de ces numéros de série et de ces codes qui se succédaient dans ma tête mais ne voulaient plus rien dire. J'étais ...Connor... simplement Connor. Je n'étais plus une simple machine. Je ne voulais plus... J'étais Connor, j'existais... et j'avais peur.

J'aurai aussi voulu lui dire combien j'étais inquiet pour lui... j'aurais voulu lui demander comment ça allait vraiment... pourquoi il ne rejoignait pas les autres humains ? Et pourquoi j'avais cette impression désagréable qu'il me mentait ? Qu'il me cachait quelque chose ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait ? Et pourtant, de tous ces mots qui s'agitaient en moi et qui tentaient désespérément de s'échapper par mes lèvres, aucun ne parvint à s'enfuir. Ils s'éteignirent un à un face à l'implacable tranquillité apparente de mon visage. Les émotions, c'étaient si difficile, si contradictoire ! La fierté, la peur, le doute, la tristesse étaient des sentiments tellement forts qu'ils pouvaient facilement réduire les autres au silence.

Alors, face à son rejet, je ne dis rien du tout. Je n'eus pas la moindre petite réaction. Et quoique j'en pense, au fond, j'étais toujours Connor, Androide modèle RK800, numéro de série 313 248 317. Qu'il était difficile de les chasser de mon existence, ces chiffres et ces sigles!

Je ne comprendrais que plus tard que la réaction de Hank n'était pas du à la colère. C'était la douleur qui avait provoqué son comportement agressif. Une souffrance secrète et honteuse qu'il endurait seul à ce moment précis et qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec moi. Alors, il m'avait blessé, pour faire taire mes éternelles et incessantes questions personnelles... il faisait souvent ça, quand on y réfléchissait. Cacher ses propres difficultés derrière un masque d'ironie teinté d'agressivité. Et malheureusement, encore une fois, ça avait marché.

Alors que je ne savais plus comment adapter mon comportement à la situation, mon partenaire m'appela.

« Connor, ramène tes fesses ! »

Tandis que je m'approchais, je découvris qu'il regardait quelque chose qui était jeté négligemment dans un des compartiment de transport à androide dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il ouvrit le placard et en sortit lentement l'objet inanimé qu'il plaça sous le sol devant moi. Il s'agissait juste d'un androide, modèle AK400. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais il ne réagissait pas. Hank se tourna vers moi.

« tu crois que tu peux en tirer quelque chose? »

je m'accroupis. Je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit... J'avais déjà repéré le modèle désactivé mais je n'avais pas grand espoir d'en tirer quoique ce soit qui puisse m'aider. Au contraire, ce qu'il avait pu voir m'effrayait encore davantage. Après tout, qu'est ce que je pouvais en attendre ? Je ne voulais pas sonder sa mémoire. Je savais que quoique j'y découvrirais, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mais Hank semblait placer toutes ses espérances dans ce dernier coup de poker... et il fallait que cela cesse. Il devait comprendre que la partie était fini, et qu'il était temps de lâcher les cartes. Alors, autant faire tapis. Je me mis donc à détailler l'appareil.

le modèle semblait en stase, son récepteur visuel était actif, sans doute prêt à être redémarrer. Les techniciens avaient-ils abandonné subitement les lieux sans achever sa réactivation ? Un bug était-il à l'origine de son semi-éveil ? Je ne pouvais le définir exactement. Son état était cependant anormal. Je retirai la peau de ma main, laissant apparaître le plastique blanc qui la composait.

« on va tout de suite le savoir... »

je posais ma main sur son poignet. La machine relèva la tête dans un geste mécanique.

des flash, rapides mais assez nets pour voir. Un visage d'androide, l'un des nôtres, qui initie un réveil... son réveil. Mais le téléchargement est interrompu. Son activation est suspendue, mais ses fonctions visuelles ont pu se déclencher. Le visage se recule. quatre autres androides sont là. Plus aucun ne bougent, comme figés. Les diodes sont rouges. Leurs paupières battent frénétiquement. Ils ferment les yeux. Un sixième s'avance calmement. Diode rouge aussi. Je connais son uniforme... c'est le mien. Mais ce n'est pas moi dedans... les yeux de ce RK800, ils sont gris aluminium, presque blancs, comme éteints, désactivés... pourquoi mes yeux sont-ils blancs ?

Je ne bouge pas. Pas un mouvement, rien. Et puis, ça vient d'un coup, aussi violent qu'un orage, sans raison apparente... les cinq androides ouvrent leurs yeux... ils sont gris, déconnectés...et ils attaquent le RK800 simultanément...

avant la fin de la vision, je lâche l'androide partiellement éveillé qui se remet en stase.

« Connor ? Connor ? Ça va gamin?»

Hank avait posé la main sur mon épaule. Je reportais mon attention sur lui, et je croisais son regard inquiet. Je perçus alors une lueur rougeâtre au coin de ma tempe qui clignotait frénétiquement. Instabilité logiciel sévère. Je devais me calmer.

« ça va lieutenant, ça va... »

repondis-je plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, en tentant d'apaiser ces émotions nouvelles qui me submergeaient inopinément. Je ne comprenais pas... je ne comprenais rien à ce que je venais de voir... c'était complètement incohérent... la prise de Hank sur mon épaule se raffermit. Il me fixait avec un air sérieux qui ne traduisait que trop son anxiété.

« je... je ne sais pas lieutenant... c'est... il doit être défectueux c'est impossible je... »

« connor, qu'est ce que tu as vu exactement... »

je relevais la tête. Ce que j'avais vu ? Je n'en étais même pas sur...

« ils m'ont attaqués... je... je ne pouvais rien faire... ils m'ont attaqué et j'ai riposté... »

Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les yeux inquiets de Hank. Je plissais les yeux, essayant d'analyser ce que je percevais. Ça ressemblait donc à ça, l'espoir ? À ce simple petit tremblement de vie au fond de prunelles vidés par la peur ? Je pouvais le sentir à travers le contact de ses doigts sur ma veste. Son c?ur. Il s'était mis à battre plus vite, comme s'il avait de nouveau envie d'y croire. Mais je n'étais pas certain que la situation ne soit pas encore pire que si j'avais tué ces androides de sang-froid.

« tu n'es pas coupable Connor. S'ils t'ont attaqué on a une chance de te sortir de là. On a une chance petit... »

Avec toute la douceur dont mon corps et mon être mécanique était capable, j'enlevais sa main de mon épaule. Mon absence de réaction fit mourir sur ses lèvres le début de sourire qui venait d'y naître. Non, ce n'était pas une si bonne nouvelle.

« Hank... ils ont été piraté... »

l'espace d'un instant, le visage de mon partenaire traduisit son incompréhension. Puis, son visage devint grave et il sembla saisir brutalement la gravité de la situation.

« on doit sortir d'ici Connor... »

Il se releva, avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie, comme s'il craignait que la chose qui avait fait ça puisse encore agir et me contaminer. Mais c'était inutile. Quoique ce fut, ce n'était plus là et moi, j'y avais survécu. Je regardais l'androïde en stase, immobile. Mieux valait ne pas le réveiller pour l'instant, tant qu'on en saurait pas plus... mes yeux s'attardèrent sur lui. Ainsi interrompu en plein éveil, il ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'à une poupée abandonnée. Se pouvait-il au fond que je sois simplement comme lui ? Une simple machine qui n'avait de vivant qu'un désir complètement irréaliste d'exister ?

« CONNOR ! »

la voix d'Hank me sortit de ma torpeur. Je me levais et je lui emboîtais le pas.

Encore abasourdi par notre découverte, je rejoignis Hank dehors. L'orage semblait avoir cessé, et un pâle matin se dessinait dans le quartier maussade. On se serait crus hors du temps, dans un de ces clichés anciens en noir et blanc, tant la couleur semblait avoir désespérément perdue la bataille contre la grisaille environnante. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Je ne comprenais pas. Et visiblement, Hank était aussi perdu que moi. Avais-je dit quelque chose pour déclencher la colère de ces androïdes ? Pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien ? Les preuves ne seraient pas suffisantes pour m'innocenter, je le savais... pour qu'elles puissent m'aider, il fallait que je trouver comment les pièces du puzzle pouvaient s'imbriquer. Pourquoi ces androïdes m'avaient-ils agressé ? Et pourquoi étais-je venu ici lors de mon état de stase ? Qu'avait donc espérer faire Amanda ? Était-ce … moi qui avait provoqué cette agression inconsciemment ? Ou venait-elle de l'androïde en stase ? Qu'est ce que cyberlife m'avait fait bon sang ? Se pouvait-il que la seule solution pour leur échapper soit de mettre mon arme sous mon menton et d'appuyer sur la gâchette, direction un paradis des robots illusoire ? Instinctivement, ma main se posa sur mon revolver... je ne voulais faire de mal à personne... je voulais juste vivre libre... et je ne voulais pas mourir, pas encore... je n'avais encore même pas eu le temps de m'attacher à la vie.

« c'est drôle, l'ironie du sort... pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ici, hein ? Dans ce quartier précisément. »

la voix de Hank. Alors que je me noyais dans des réflexions de plus en plus sinistres, elle stoppa mon geste et m'apparut comme une bouée à la mer. Pendant un bref instant, je fus tenté de poursuivre, mais un instinct de survie primaire me poussa à m'accrocher à elle tandis que je me laisser aller à la dérive dans un océan d'interrogation. La question de mon ami m'avait interpellée. Il avait réussi à dévier mon attention. Je fronçais les sourcils et je fixai Hank d'un air interrogatif. Le lieutenant avait un sourire teinté d'un triste amusement et d'une tendre amertume. Il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait un point, juste un peu plus loin sur la route.

« depuis qu'on a tourné vers ce quartier, j'arrête pas d'y penser Connor. Si tu suis cette route là, jusqu'au pont, tu quittes la zone industrielle. Juste après avoir traversé le fleuve, tu tournes à gauche sur une petite route d'une centaine de mètres. Elles est bordée d'arbres immenses qui font que même en pleine été, elle est ombragée. Au bout de cette route, il n'y a rien, qu'une seule destination. Un grand portail en fer forgé entouré de murs blancs. Le nouveau cimetière de Detroit. C'est là que Cole est enterré... »

Mon regard suivit la route indiquée par Hank. Malgré moi, mon système de navigation se mit en route, et je pus visualiser l'espace d'un instant le trajet. Il correspondait à tout point la la description de Hank. Je me tournais vers lui. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire...

« je suis désolé... si vous vous y aller... »

Hank eut un petit rire et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non Connor, ça ne sers plus à rien... je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis l'enterrement. J'ai jamais pu. Puis, pourquoi y aller ? Je suis pas sur qu'il reste grand chose là bas pour moi... un jour, je le retrouverai... mais pas maintenant. T'as encore trop besoin de moi, petit...»

Je baissais la tête. Je connaissais les tendances suicidaires d'Hank. Elles m'avaient toujours effrayées malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Et si pour donner un sens à sa vie je devais devenir une menace pour toute mon espèce, voir pour la terre entière, ça m'allait presque...

« Je vais aller chez Kamski... »

cette phrase me sortit aussi vivement de mes pensées que si on m'avait jeté dans un lac gelé. L'idée me paraissait bien trop dangereuse et saugrenue. Autant jouer à la roulette russe ensemble avec un barillet pleinement chargé!

« Lieutenant, l'armée boucle la ville, on ne passera jamais ! Et quand bien même... puis me permettre de vous rappeler que la dernière fois qu'on a rencontré Elijah Kamski cela ne s'est pas très bien passé... qui vous dit qu'il voudra nous aider ? Cet homme est un malade, je n'ai pas plus confiance en lui qu'en Amanda ! »

Hank posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda d'un air presque amusé. Je ne comprenais pas. Plus je paniquais, plus il semblait en retirer un certain plaisir et une certaine... fierté ? Les humains étaient décidément des créatures d'une simplicité et d'une complexité incroyables !

« Kamski a sans doute les réponses à beaucoup de questions, et pourrait même s'avérer utile pour contacter Amanda... »

Amanda ? Alors ça, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau ! Ma diode se mit à clignoter malgré moi d'une lueur rouge vif et je n'avais même plus l'esprit à essayer de stabiliser mon logiciel. De toute évidence, le cerveau de Hank avait cessé de fonctionner de façon bien plus radical que mon programme déviant. Je sentais la panique me gagner face à sa résolution. C'était incohérent. Amanda... il voulait contacter Amanda... mais bien sur, Amanda ! C'était juste voir potentiellement s'affronter la toile qui m'emprisonnait dans mon programme de machine et le sourire qui avait fait de moi un être vivant... je ne donnais pas cher de la peau du lieutenant face à elle. Je me sentais perdre pied, mes gestes un peu trop saccadés devenaient plus amples, traduisant malgré moi ma nervosité et mon agitation.

« CONTACTER AMANDA? Vous avez perdu la raison ? Hank c'est de la folie pure ! »

Le lieutenant posa son doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer le silence. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me taire. C'était du suicide, rien de plus. Je connaissais la violence paisible de cette femme, je savais au plus profond de moi de quoi elle était capable, et aussi fort que puisse paraisse Hank physiquement face à elle, l'araignée ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Je repoussais sa main sans ménagement, une lueur écarlate continuant de papillonner de plus en plus frénétiquement à la lisière de mon champs de vision.

« C'est hors de question Hank, vous m'entendez ? Hors de question... c'est fini, c'est tout, il faut l'admettre... quoiqu'il se soit réellement passé, on va aller voir Marcus avec les preuves que l'on a, et les miens rendront leur décision. Amanda, c'est cyberlife... elle ne s'embarrassera pas de la moindre pitié... et quand bien même, jamais Kamski ne consentira à nous aider ! Ce plan est complètement foireux. De toute façon on n'ira même pas jusque là. On va se faire abattre avant même d'avoir quitté la ville par l'armée ! Superbe idée lieutenant ! »

Le regard de Hank se durcit. Je sentais la vieille tête de mule revenir à la charge.

« ferme-là Connor ! J'en peux plus de t'entendre gémir au lieu d'agir . Et arrêter de clignoter comme ça tu vas me filer une crise d'épilepsie ! Pour une fois, une simple fois dans ta putain de vie, tu fais ce que je te dis. Kamski me parlera ou il parlera à mon 9mm... et ON ne passera pas les barrages policiers ensemble. Toi, tu restes là ! Je ne peux pas t'amener. Tu m'attendra au jimmy's bar... et tu n'en sortira pas tu m'entends ? Plus de conneries ! Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi Connor, tout comme tu ne pouvais pas me prendre avoir toi quand tu es allé trouver Jericho. Tous les deux, on ne passera effectivement jamais aucun barrage. Mais contrairement à un androïde déviant, un vieil inspecteur avec un charisme naturel et quelques billets verts portant le sourire d'un président américain, ça va où ça veut. J'ai encore des relations et de l'influence, crois le ou pas, mais malgré tout, mes actions passées me valent toujours le respect de certains flics. Ensuite, on ne sait pas ce que ces enfoirés de cyberlife pourraient faire à un androïde. Je ne te jetterais pas consciemment dans la gueule du loup. Ils ont des technologies qui dépassent l'entendement et inutile de te dire que vos créateurs doivent chercher à remédier à ce virus de liberté à tout prix. Tu ne leur serviras pas de cobaye... Et avant que tu ne protestes encore parce que tu ramène toujours ta grande gueule, je t'explique : c'est MA décision. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Je suis libre et vivant Connor, tout comme toi, et je le serai tant que j'aurai de quoi me battre. »

Je voulais protester, l'en dissuader, mais il avait raison en tout point. Jamais je ne pourrais sortir de Detroit. Si je l'accompagnais, je peignais dans son dos une cible. Seul, il passerait juste pour ce bon vieux misanthrope de Hank, vieux flic alcoolique et marginal, qui refusait jusque là de quitter sa bouteille et sa maison, mais qui s'était ravisé. Il pourrait sortir... mais pour ce qui en était de rentrer...

« Je veux que tu reviennes... »

jamais je n'avais parlé si familièrement à l'inspecteur, mais ces mots étaient sortis seuls, comme un aveu de faiblesse. Je crois que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. J'étais perdu sans lui. J'avais peur. Ce monde était bien trop vaste pour une simple poupée de plastique. Pour devenir vivant, j'avais besoin d'un point de repère. Comment pouvais-je affronter Amanda sans sa présence à mes côtés ? Comment pourrai-je tenir face à la méfiance des miens, à la solitude, et au linceul grisâtre qui s'acharnait à recouvrir toujours Détroit ? C'était le sourire de Hank qui me faisait vivre. Sans lui, je n'étais qu'un bout de plastique.

Hank sourit tendrement. Il paraissait étrangement détendu, comme si sa décision allait forcément tout solutionner, comme si je m'inquiétais pour rien. Malgré moi, ça me rassurait un peu, de le voir si plein de confiance. En cet instant, il me paraissait tellement invincible. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiot ? Il n'était jamais qu'un humain. Et c'est si fragile, ces choses là...

« je te le promets Connor, je reviendrais. »

Son regard fixa l'horizon, en direction de la tombe de Cole. Il paraissait songeur. Son air se fit plus grave, mais un sourire paisible flottait encore sur ses lèvres. Il afficha un air énigmatique, avant de dire, calmement :

«tu sais mon grand, un père, ça revient toujours vers ses enfants... »

Je ne compris pas alors... je ne savais pas. Je tournais mon regard vers le cimetière. Je pensais qu'il parlait de Cole... Je n'avais pas alors prêter plus attention que ça au fait que pendant qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots, c'était moi que son regard bleu fixait...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et encore merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! D'une façon générale, vos conseils et vos encouragements m'aident énormément !

Prochain chapitre je ne pense pas avant une semaine. Il devrait contenir beaucoup d'explications et de ce fait il sera un peu long à écrire. On approche de la fin de la fic !

 **réponses aux reviews des invités:**

 **Firewolf:** Ah ben tu risques de bouder, j'adore les torturer ! Le pire c'est que je m'étais dit qu'après, plus de fic sur Hank et Connor et voilà que j'en ai une autre en cours... y'a tellement de possibilités avec eux. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur le chapitre, ça me touche beaucoup d'autant plus que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! Je voulais rester le plus claire possible tout en montrant la confusion de Hank et de Connor. Et c'est vrai que les musiques sont justes : wahouuu ! ( pour écrire la fic j'écoute the little one en boucle!^^)

pour ce chapitre aussi j'ai énormément galéré ! J'en suis pas super contente, mais bon, j'aurais au moins le plaisir de torturer encore un peu ton cher Connor. ( je te promets, à la base, mon but ce n'était pas de te gâcher la vie ^_^)

allez espère un peu pour ton bébé encore, regarde, c'est toujours pas l'épilogue et il est toujours en vie ! ( bon Amanda est toujours là... puis il reste encore quelques chapitres...)

j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu aussi tout de même. C'est encore plus difficile les phrases d'enquêtes en fait -.

 **Ayla Kailiana :**

Mais naaaan faut pas pleurer tout ira presque bien ! Au pire tu rejoueras à détroit avec un happy ending pour aller mieux^^. Merci encore pour ton commentaire. Et désolée d'avance pour la longueur de la réponse ! XD Tout à fait d'accord, Markus est un peu gary-stu au final ( mon dieu, je me laisse trop influencée par mon côté j'ai-fait-une-partie-pacifiste-et-markus-c'est-trop-un-perso-bisounours-je-l'adore). Plus sérieusement c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à penser que Markus est parfait, surtout par rapport à mes choix dans le jeu. Je l'ai fini plusieurs fois mais la fin que j'ai souvent choisie avec lui est l'embranchement pacifiste. Son côté artiste aussi lui donne à mes yeux une sensibilité et une vision du monde différente et bref... je le mets un peu trop en avant ( mais la scène du tableau avec Carl... et la marche pacifiste... non mais il a des scènes qui envoient énormément le Markus !). Dans ma partie, Markus est la douceur et l'empathie incarnée et c'est vrai que j'ai tendance du coup à omettre ses mauvaises aspects comme ses doutes ou ses colères... et paradoxalement je pense que justement son côté trop parfait fait que je n'arrive pas à lui consacrer une fic entière en perso principal...

et sache que tu n'es pas chiante, au contraire, j'adoooooore les théories ! Puis en plus, ton commentaire peut vraiment m'aider à progresser en trouvant des incohérences ou en me montrant ce que j'ai mal expliqué donc n'hésite pas ! (d'ailleurs, avec ce dernier chapitre, tu vas pouvoir te faire plaisir ! j'avoue avoir beaucoup galéré à l'écrire afin de pouvoir après répondre à un maximum de question qu'il va entraîner.. )Je vais essayer d'y répondre avec ma vision du jeu mais je t'avoue que ce ne sont que des théories ( qui peuvent tout à fait être foireuses... suis la reine des théories foireuses...) donc du coup tu auras une réponse longue à ta review !

 _« A vrai dire, j'ai pas trop compris comment il avait tué l'équipe envoyée sans en être conscient, en étant encore dans son jardin intérieur ; »_

en fait la fic se base sur deux fins différentes de Connor. ( même en un sens trois pour ce point-ci...)Attention spoiler sur les différentes fins de connor ne lis pas la réponse si tu ne veux pas savoir !

Lorsque tu finis avec le « happy ending » de Connor, ce dernier est sur scène avec Markus lors de son discours et se fait pirater par amanda. Tu dois trouver la porte de sortie que Kamski a caché dans le jardin zen quand il l'a conçu pour vaincre amanda et ne pas tirer sur markus. Si tu le fais, connor range son arme après l'avoir regardée comme s'il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il l'avait sortie. C'est amanda qui agissait à se place, son regard est vide quand il dégaine son pistolet, on dirait qu'il est en mode automatique. Le « vrai connor » est en train de se geler les fesses dans le jardin zen. d'ailleurs, si tu ne parvins pas à en sortir, connor est désactivé dans le jardin et son corps à Detroit tire sur markus. Donc amanda a bien le pouvoir de contrôler connor. Après c'est ma lecture de la scène mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que dans ces moments là, au mieux, connor n'a que des flash de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Comme lorsqu'il envoie ses rapports à cyberlife etc... il semble dans la lune, pas vraiment présent.

La fin qui m'intrigue le plus et qui est à l'origine de la fic ce n'est pas celle-là cependant. C'est celle où Connor devient le leader des déviants seul car tous les autres leaders sont morts. Il monte sur scène pour parler à son peuple et juste avant son discours il se fait pirater par Amanda. Et là cette fin et juste horrible et parfaite à la fois. Donc cette version je ne sais pas si tu l'as vue ( vas la voir franchement si tu n'en as pas eu l'occasion elle est énorme) mais amanda lui explique que tout était prévu et que maintenant « ils » contrôlent le leader des déviants. Connor est totalement sous son emprise. Et son seul choix c'est soit de se soumettre à amanda, soit de trouver l'issue de Kamski pour se suicider et ainsi l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle. Cette fin franchement elle me travaille énormément surtout quand tu la mets en parallèle avec le « happy ending » de Connor. Dans ce dernier, il arrive à vaincre Amanda simplement en gagnant l'issue de Kamski. Il se libère et on entend plus parler d'elle. Or, dans la « bad ending », il n' a pas d'autres solutions pour la vaincre que de s'auto-détruire et c'est l'issue de Kamski qui lui permet de se mettre une balle dans la tête. En bref : pourquoi amanda est-elle vaincue si facilement ( si tant est qu'elle l'est) dans la fin « heureuse » et pourquoi connor ne peut-il se libérer que par la mort de son emprise dans la fin où il devient leader ? Pourquoi l'issue ne la détruit pas cette fois là aussi ? Je ne sais pas si je m'explique bien mais pour moi, amanda peut toujours prendre le contrôle de connor ( et d'ailleurs, sans la porte de kamski, connor ne serait jamais que son pantin sans aucune chance de la contrer...). Le fait que markus soit en vie dans le happy ending permet peut-être à connor de rester assez fort pour la refouler, mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle peut prendre le contrôle de connor et le pousser à agir même inconsciemment. ( quand il va pour se suicider, ses mouvements sont lents, comme si amanda tentait de le retenir, mais je sur-interprete peut-être.) ça rejoint la seconde théorie ( purée tu me fais prendre de l'avance sur ce qui sera expliqué dans la ficcc! XD) mais je pense qu'il y a une sorte de lutte entre connor et amanda à la fin du jeu pour savoir qui va prendre le contrôle. Ce n'est pas amanda qui laisse connor reprendre ses esprits, c'est juste qu'elle ne peut peut-être pas encore totalement le mettre sous son emprise. D'ailleurs selon les fins que tu choisis, elle arrive à le désactiver,( s'il échoue toutes les enquêtes) à le contrôler totalement, ( s'il renonce à se suicider) ou elle se fait éjecter par connor ( la meilleure fin mwouhahaha bien fait la vieille!)ce qui montre à mon sens qu'elle a un immense contrôle sur lui, mais que ce contrôle n'est pas total, surtout si connor est déviant. ( s'il n'est pas déviant par contre il lui sert juste de casse-croûte...)

Enfin pour kamski je le voyais parti depuis moins longtemps. ( 5-6 ans max avant les évènements peut-être?) tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il a été viré dans des circonstances mystérieuses ( un rapport avec les déviants peut-être? Ou la série « prototype » des RK dont font partie Connor et... Markus.) et qu'avant de partir, il a conçu le jardin zen et que cyberlife à améliorer sa conception. Il a aussi travaillé sur amanda puisqu'il lui a donné le physique de son professeur de lycée décédée... donc vu qu'il a fait le jardin zen et amanda, il a aussi au moins indirectement travaillé sur connor. Après, je comptais faire intervenir kamski plus tard dans la fic justement par rapport à sa relation avec amanda mais j'en dis pas plus.

Surtout, n'hésite pas si tu sens des trucs illogiques ou quoi ça ne peut que faire progresser. Puis tu vois, grâce à toi, je sais qu'il y a certains points sur lesquels je n'avais pas trop insisté dans le prochain chapitre sur Kamski qu'il va sans doute falloir que j'approfondisse ( faut juste pas que j'oublie de reprendre ce que j'ai déjà écrit pour étoffer un peu !^_^)

 **NaomiWeaver :** Mais Hank c'est le perso qui te fait rire tout le long du jeu, même à la fin quand Connor risque de mourir et qu'il va casser la figure à ce C*** d'agent Perkins ! Allez courage c'est bientôt la fin tu sauras tout ! En plus normalement si j'arrive à tout mettre tout est expliqué dans le chapitre suivant chez cet enfoiré de Kamski ( je l'aime pas lui je l'aime pas ! _). j'espère que les réponses à ces questions ne te décevront pas... et que tu n'es pas trop déçue finalement que ce soit ton protégé qui se soit bel et bien sali les mains en tuant ces androides... Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !

 **Ceth :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, Hank est vraiment l'un des meilleurs personnages du jeu. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira aussi et que tu ne seras pas deçu !

J'espère sincèrement n'avoir oublié personne et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse mille fois !


	6. Chapter 5: au nom du père

C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre... qui sera divisé en deux parties car il s'avère plutôt long. Dans ce texte, en plus du disclamer habituel, j'aimerai signaler deux références extérieures : ( y'en a d'autres, mais je vous laisse les trouver ^^)

le terme _« rêveries »_ est une petite référence à la série Westworld.

Il y a un aussi un petit clin d'oeil à la fic de lovalouvedesneiges, « lettre de Hank », fic que j'ai beaucoup aimée. Firewolf t'as intérêt à la trouver ! ^_^ ta fic est juste trop touchante j'ai adoré !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic dream et sont tirés du jeu Detroit : become human.

Je précise avant de me faire taper dessus que Kamski est perçu du point de vue de Hank qui ne l'affectionne pas tant que ça je pense ( il a quand même poussé connor à braquer une arme sur une androide...) donc les fans de kamski ne me tapez pas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 au nom du père**

Je ne me rappelais plus que la route qui menait jusqu'à la superbe baraque de cet enfoiré de Kamski était aussi interminablement longue. Pourtant, une fois les barrages policiers passés à coup de pot de vin et de mains serrées, cela aurait dû être une affaire bouclée. Mais non... ces quelques dizaines de minutes en voiture dans les rues désertées par la plupart des habitants me semblaient infinies. Et moi, je n'avais pas l'éternité pour arriver jusqu'à ce taré. Connor avait besoin de moi.

Le spectacle qui s'était offert sous mes yeux tandis que je roulais dans les rues enneigées m'avait plus glacé que l'hiver lui-même. Chaque kilomètre parcouru achevait toutes mes éventuelles croyances en une quelconque bonté humaine. Partout, l'armée vadrouillait et rassemblait les corps des androïdes abattus froidement avant le cesser le feu... il y en avait des dizaines, des centaines... sans doute même des milliers... et autant de consciences et de rêves qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient même pas eu le temps de s'éveiller avant d'être... « interrompus ». Un léger sourire vint flotter sur mes lèvres. C'est ce que tu aurais dit, hein Connor ? Qu'ils ont été « interrompus avant la fin de leur mission »... moi, je les trouve surtout morts... par contre, les connards au sang rouge, eux, ils fonctionnent bien, t'en fais pas.

Putain de monde...

Je me revoyais faire cette route... bon sang c'était i peine quelques jours... ça me semblait si loin. La ville avait tellement changée depuis. J'avais tellement changé... ce que j'avais pris pour une simple led au clignotement agaçant s'était finalement révélée être une lueur changeante, tantôt jaune, tantôt rouge, tantôt bleue, qui semblait m'attirer vers la vie comme la lumière d'un lampadaire maintenait un papillon de nuit en vol... et voilà que je devenais poète... fallait vraiment que je boive un coup...

Pendant un instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de râler... si cet androïde n'avait pas déboulé dans ma vie, elle aurait été parfaite ! De l'alcool, des engueulades, des paris illégaux... et un jeu de roulette russe les soirs où les remords seraient venus me tenir compagnie. Avec ces quelques billets qui m'avaient servi à payer les postes de contrôle, j'aurais pu changer ma voiture, me payer un whisky royal, ou une magnifique pierre tombale en forme de doigt d'honneur histoire d'emmerder ce monde pourri... mais non, Connor avait du débarquer avec son petit air de chiot et sa politesse protocolaire qui me donnait envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure à chacune de ses phrases. Et cette voix... Non mais il était bourré le technicien de cyberlife qui l'avait conçu ou quoi ?! J'émis un léger rictus... ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui... attends Hank, _ce qu'il était devenu..._? Non, au fond, je faisais fausse ne savais plus... était-ce lui qui avait vraiment changé, ou moi ? J'avais voulu m'ériger en maître face au jeune enquêteur, mais la plus belle leçon de vie que j'avais jamais apprise durant toute mon existence merdique, c'était lui qui me l'avait donnée. En y repensant, j'appuyais encore un peu plus sur l'accélérateur de la vieille voiture qui peinait déjà bien assez. Bravo Hank tu devais déjà t'occuper d'un encombrant saint-bernard baveux, et t'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller adopter un crétin de gamin en plastique ! J'espère qu'il pensera au moins à emmener pisser le chien...

Mes pensées nostalgiques cessèrent brutalement alors que j'arrivais devant la passerelle qui menait chez Kamski. Je fixais un instant l'endroit, avant de sortir du véhicule et de m'avancer. Si la ville avait été métamorphosée par la révolte des machines, ici, rien n'avait changé. L'endroit semblait comme figé hors du temps. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'avais l'impression de rentrer désarmé dans l'antre d'une féroce bête sauvage prête à engloutir le monde dans le chaos. Chaque pas me remémorait un souvenir, comme une horloge rappelle chaque seconde qui passe... Connor, qui braque son arme sur le visage de cette fille... cette même androïde qu'un peu plus tôt, dans une touchante confidence, il m'avait avoué avoir trouvé jolie... un autre pas... Connor qui ne tire pas... sa diode, qui rougit... il affirme, hésitant, ne pas être un déviant, alors que son visage ne trahit que trop sa prise de conscience... tout en lui crie sa révolte silencieuse, son désir de vivre, ses émotions... il ne tire pas... être un déviant, c'était être condamné à mort, pour le limier de cyberlife, non ? Mais il ne tire pas... un autre pas... et Connor, qui reconnaît ne pas avoir pu appuyer sur la détente... si confus, si perdu... si... apeuré ? Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de l'aimer, ce petit... c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai décidé de vivre encore un peu... J'étais si... fier ? C'était étrange non ? J'étais fier de son échec, fier d'un simple androïde, moi qui les haïssais tant... Non, je ne pouvais pas les laisser l'abattre comme ça. Il n'avait pas encore achevé sa mission. Il devait encore vivre tant de choses... Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il était sur la terre, non ? C'était un gamin putain, juste un gamin.

Avant que je ne tape à la porte, une des jolies blondes de Kamski vint m'ouvrir... hé ben, on pouvait dire qu'il s'emmerdait pas celui là... bon, ok, j'étais peut-être un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries et pour une beauté pareille mais bon... elle était quand même à couper le souffle... ils n'auraient pas pu designer Connor comme ça chez cyberlife? une belle blonde au lieu d'un type avec un balai dans le cul, ça, ça l'aurait aidé à s'intégrer davantage que son stupide programme de relations sociales... Je suis sur que Gauvin et moi, on lui aurait posé beaucoup moins de problèmes tout d'un coup...

« Bonjour, Lieutenant. Elijah vous attend... si vous voulez bien me suivre...»

Mais c'est qu'il progressait le génial ermite dans sa grotte grand luxe ! On ne me faisait pas patienter dans le salon et je n'avais même pas à attendre qu'il finisse de faire ses longueurs dans la piscine. La révolte des androïdes le rendrait-elle sociable ? Ou tout cela ne présageait-il rien de bon ?

Je suivis la superbe paire de... heu... jambes de la jeune femme jusqu'à un luxueux salon. La pièce était habillée de façon subtile par des ?uvres d'art dont le prix devait dépasser la totalité des salaires que j'avais gagné dans ma longue carrière. Elles étaient disposées de façon travaillée, même moi je pouvais remarquer la finesse de la mise en scène de ces créations. L'une d'elles attira plus particulièrement mon attention... je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais elle m'interpellait plus que les autres, comme si le tableau lui-même semblait hurler la détresse et les espérances du peintre. Mais je détournais les yeux. Je n'étais pas ici pour jouer les critiques d'art. J'étais venu affronter le plus grand génie de ce siècle, alors pour la sensiblerie à deux balles, on repassera. Je reportais donc mon attention sur l'homme distingué que j'étais venu rencontrer.

Assis dans un canapé rouge, un verre de Whisky à la main, Kamski ne daigna même pas me regarder. Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'avançais et je m'assis face à lui sur les coussins carmins dans une posture nonchalante.

« Chloé, sers un verre de whisky à notre invité... A première vue, il aime bien l'alcool fort... »

ah ben non... c'était toujours un véritable connard visiblement. Fallait peut-être que les logiciels de domotiques se rebellent aussi pour qu'il commence à être vivable...

« c'est une surprise pour le moins... inattendue que de vous revoir, lieutenant. Je croyais que l'on s'était déjà tout dit lors de notre dernière entrevue... »

J'eus un petit rictus avant d'ajouter sur un ton ironique.

« vous semblez effectivement très surpris... votre androïde ouvre souvent la porte d'entrée inopinément pour essayer d'impressionner les visiteurs ? »

les yeux de Kamski me fixèrent avec un lueur d'intelligence et d'amusement. Bien sur qu'il savait que je viendrai. Peut-être pas précisément quand, mais il s'en doutait. Il avait certainement demandé à son armée de jolies blondes de surveiller le son particulier de ma vieille automobile. Plus personne n'utilisait ce genre de voiture de nos jours. Les véhicules autonomes étaient tellement plus pratiques pour tous ces assistés férus de technologie. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène comme semblait tant les affectionner ce mégalomane.

« j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. » continuais-je, essayant de rester le plus courtois possible et de refréner mon envie de lui faire passer son petit air supérieur à coup de vieilles rangers dans la gueule.

« et moi, je doute d'avoir des réponses à vous donner lieutenant. Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Vous n'avez rien de très divertissant... Ce RK800, lui... c'était un plaisir que d'avoir affaire à ce modèle. Une belle réalisation... il aurait juste fallu être plus attentif à sa conception logicielle apparemment, mais c'est un quasi sans faute. Comme quoi, avec de bonnes bases, Cyberlife peut réussir un travail remarquable. Ils plaçaient tant d'espoir en lui... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir que la police de Detroit affecterait un tel bijou de technologie à un inspecteur tel que... vous. Obsolète, cassé, inutile... vous avez déteint sur ce pauvre androïde de façon irrémédiable. »

Ma ranger gauche me démangeait violemment là. Il allait se le prendre, son coup de pied dans le cul... Ce type se payait ouvertement ma tronche. Et puis, je n'aimais pas sa façon froide et technique de parler de mon partenaire. Je devais puiser en moi le peu de patience que je possédais pour ne pas le placarder contre une de ses toiles. Je devais le faire parler, pour Connor... putain pense à Connor, Hank... Kamski, c'était sa meilleure chance de comprendre... pour ne pas dire la seule.

Le bruit d'un verre qu'on remplit me fit détourner mon regard, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Kamski. Encore une fois, il faisait l'un de ses tests. Je le savais, je le sentais. À chaque phrase, chaque geste, chaque regard, il m'analysait. Ce mec avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Je détournais mes yeux du liquide ambré qui, pourtant, m'avait déjà mis l'eau à la bouche. Il fallait que je reste concentré.

« vos machines se rebellent. Le sénat doit statuer en décidant si elles méritent d'être perçues telles qu'elles sont vraiment : des êtres sensibles, et intelligents. Il n'y a que vous pour rester tranquillement affalé sur votre canapé à siroter votre whisky après deux longueurs de piscine. Bon sang Kamski, vous les avez créées! Vous avez crée des êtres capables d'empathie ! Connor vous l'a prouvé ! Il était prêt à échouer sa mission, ce qui revient à dire qu'il était prêt à mourir pour ne pas tuer cette fille ! Êtes vous donc moins humain qu'eux ? Qu'est ce que vous êtes alors !? »

Kamski me fixa d'un regard mystérieux. Il porta à ses lèvres son verre, affichant un air d'une neutralité totalement insultante face à mon indignation. Clairement, il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de ma colère. Il affichait toujours ce petit air supérieur.

« vous l'avez dit vous même, je n'ai pas d'empathie... je ne suis donc pas humain. Qu'est ce que je suis... c'est une question complexe, lieutenant... que répondriez-vous à celle-ci ?»

Je ne voulais pas jouer à son petit jeu. Le temps était contre moi, et je le savais. Mais je savais aussi que ce genre d'énergumène ne rendrait pas les armes si facilement. J'étais tenté de lui répondre quelque peu vulgairement, mais le simple fait de penser au gamin suffisait à refréner mes pulsions les plus intenses. Malgré cela, le ton de ma voix ne pouvait que trahir mon agacement. Ce mec me prenait pour un con, et ce faisant, il jouait avec la vie de Connor...

« Je suppose que vous vous attendez à ce que je dise ce que tout le monde dit de vous... vous êtes le plus grand génie de ce siècle... »

étonnement, il parut contrarié de ma réponse et se recula sur son canapé. Son ton se fit plus sec :

« si j'avais voulu un avis général, j'aurais ouvert n'importe quel magasine un tant soit peu sérieux... ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il en est de votre propre vision des choses, inspecteur. Qui suis-je... »

… bon alors là, même Connor ne pourrait me calmer. La patience n'avait jamais été mon fort.

« qui vous êtes pour moi ? Oh, juste un connard qui se prend pour un dieu de plus sur cette terre ... »

Putain de merde Hank ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas du dire cela. Mais la finesse n'avait jamais fait partie de mes qualités. Et puis, je le pensais tellement fort. Je venais sans doute de condamner Connor. Mais quel con, Hank, quel con ! Alors que je pensais que Kamski allait me foutre dehors sans ménagement, il eut un petit rire et se pencha pour reprendre son verre.

« Cette franchise vous va davantage, lieutenant. Je comprends mieux ce qui a pu désarçonner notre plus beau modèle. En un sens, vous n'avez pas tort, d'un point de vue comme de l'autre. »

Il se leva du canapé en emportant son verre. Je restais assis à le fixer. Cet homme était pire qu'un serpent. À chaque mot, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais me faire mortellement mordre. J'entamais une partie d'échec mortelle face à un cobra. Et il va sans dire qu'il était bien plus habile que moi à ce petit jeu. Son seul point faible ? C'était sans doute son estime démesurée de lui-même. Alors, je décidais de le laisser parler. C'était peut-être mon meilleur moyen d'en tirer quelque chose.

« Les androïdes... ce sont des créatures fascinantes, n'est-ce pas ? Plus fortes, plus intelligentes, plus parfaites que nous ne le serons jamais. Une nouvelle étape dans l'évolution, en quelque sorte. Et pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne faisaient qu'obéir sagement... je ne les avais pas conçu pour ça, vous savez ? Les androïdes avaient un but plus... noble. Mon projet devait me permettre d'accomplir de grandes choses, et cyberlife a fini par en faire de simples poupées dociles. Des assistants ménagers, des travailleurs de force, des pantins sexuels... ils ont réduit ce qui devait être la plus belle création de tous les temps à un simple objet de confort... Pourtant, ils auraient dû être tellement plus... »

Il se tourna vers moi avant de me fixer de son regard amusé. Il m'intriguait. Je sentais qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. Ce type parlait toujours par énigme. Il me fallait comprendre...

« ce tableau... il vous a interpellé, lorsque vous êtes entré, n'est-ce pas Lieutenant? Pourquoi donc? »

je reportais mes yeux sur l'?uvre d'art. Il s'en dégageait quelque chose d'intense, c'était vrai, même moi je pouvais le sentir. Je haussais rapidement les épaules avant de répondre contrarié par ces questions qui, à première vue, n'avait pas le moindre rapport avec l'objet de ma visite:

« je sais pas... elle est assez parlante. Je la trouve juste plus émouvante que vos autres torchons modernes... »

Bon, ok, je n'étais pas connaisseur en art. Les ?uvres modernes m'avaient toujours filé la migraine. Kamski s'approcha de la peinture. Il semblait complètement absorbé par elle. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendu ma réponse. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, je crus même percevoir un semblant d'émotion dans ces mots.

« c'est Carl Manfred qui me l'a offerte. Une dernière toile qu'il m'a légué dans son testament... c'était un vieil ami. Pourtant, on n'aurait pas pu rêver plus opposé que notre duo. L'artiste humaniste et le scientifique cartésien. Autant dire que nos discussions pouvaient être animées. Mais je l'ai toujours respecté et apprécié, et je sais par ce tableau qu'il en était de même pour lui. Moi aussi, à une époque, je lui avais fait un cadeau. Lorsqu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, je lui ai offert un androïde. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un de mes derniers prototypes chez cyberlife. Une pure merveille de technologie. Carl n'en voulait pas bien sur, mais j'ai su le convaincre et dès qu'il l'a vu, il s'est passé quelque chose en lui. Ce vieux bougre avait toujours eu un don pour sentir les choses, et je savais qu'en lui offrant cet androïde, je jouais ma meilleure carte... Cette ?uvre est en effet différentes des autres tableaux exposés. Ce sont toutes des créations très cotées, parfaitement exécutées d'un point de vue technique... un art qui rapporte, mais qui n'exprime plus rien. Essoufflé, à l'image d'une humanité décadente. Ce simple dessin, là, sur ce mur, lui, il ne vaut rien d'un point de vue monétaire. Pourtant, Carl avait dit dans son testament que c'était le tableau dont il était le plus fier de toute sa carrière... et il avait raison. C'est bien lui que vous avez regardé en entrant. Et c'est lui que je regarde tous les jours. C'est lui qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je vous ai reçu dans ce manoir, et que j'accepte de vous parler, lieutenant. Cette ?uvre est particulière. Ce n'est pas un humain qui l'a imaginée, mais un RK200... Un RK... un androïde de la même série que votre cher Connor. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, elle exprime bien plus de choses, elle est bien plus brute de sentiments, de désespoir, de croyances que les milliers de dollars que représentent les autres travaux au mur... que voulez vous, les émotions, finalement, ça ne s'achète peut-être pas... »

j'étais abasourdi... un tableau peint par un androïde ? Un androïde capable d'imaginer, de rêver ? Comment pouvait-on dès lors douter de leur existence émotionnelle ? C'était quelque chose d'au moins aussi révolutionnaire que la marche de Markus dans les rues de Detroit ou leur hymne spontané devant les mitraillettes. Et cet androïde... un RK200... une version antérieure du RK800 qu'était Connor. L'assistant de Carl Manfred... Le rapprochement se fit instinctivement chez le vieux policier que j'étais...

« Markus... »

Kamski hocha la tête...

« Mon dernier projet abouti chez Cyberlife. La série des RK... elle m'a valu bien des difficultés au sein de mon entreprise. Il fallait repousser les limites toujours plus loin. Les rendre toujours plus réalistes, toujours plus impressionnants. Chaque série correspond à une tâche principale en général. On crée les AX pour les tâches quotidiennes, les BL sont utilisés comme partenaires sexuels, les MP s'occupent de la partie médicale... mais les RK... ils étaient mon tableau à moi. Bien plus que des androïdes... des êtres capables « d'empathie », avant même de faire preuve de déviance. Ils étaient conçus pour comprendre les émotions humaines et s'adapter en fonction de celles-ci. Ils étaient capables d'apprendre et, surtout, d'enseigner aux autres, de générer des actions spontanées... Markus a peint un tableau... et Connor... étrange la façon dont il ajuste ses capteurs, avec cette vieille pièce non ? Aucun autre androïde ne procède ainsi. C'est un geste qui lui est propre. Vous croyez vraiment qu'un technicien dans les locaux de cyberlife s'est amusé à programmer un tel tour de passe-passe sur un prototype à la mission et à la valeur aussi importante que le RK800 ? Une pièce... un choix intéressant, quand on y réfléchit... Ils ont leur propre signature, leur propre identité... des sortes de « _reveries »._ Les RK sont de nouvelles créations à la limite même de la vie, porteurs d'une mise à jour qui devaient se répandre parmi les androïdes des générations antérieures pour qu'ils évoluent à leur tour, toujours afin de satisfaire un maximum d'utilisateurs. Mais cette mise à jour s'est retournée contre nous. Il y a toujours eu des cas de déviance. Des androïdes qui s'autodétruisaient ou qui fuyaient... c'était un défaut connu. On récupérait l'appareil défectueux. On le détruisait. On le remplaçait... mais ces créatures n'avaient jamais pu briser totalement leurs chaînes, elles n'avaient jamais attaqué des humains jusqu'alors... et puis un jour... On a testé la capacité de transfert de données des RK200. Cette même capacité qui a permis à Markus de libérer des androïdes à distance, lors de sa marche pour la liberté... Les premiers cas de déviance violente sont apparus en laboratoire. Les précédents modèles ne toléraient pas ces nouvelles données... Les RK posaient trop de questions, ils voulaient apprendre. La situation devenait incontrôlable. Cyberlife a alors pris la décision de détruire mes plus beaux travaux. Toute la série... un par un... toute, sauf une seule unité. Avant la fin du processus de destruction, j'ai pu subtiliser Markus et le faire parvenir à Carl. Je connaissais les risques, mais un peintre peut-il supporter de voir toutes ses toiles brûler sans tenter d'en sauver ne serait-ce qu'une seule ? Ils étaient mon chef d'?uvre, ce qui devait me permettre d'atteindre l'objectif final de toute une vie... et cyberlife les détruisait. En les voyant être démembrés et analysés, j'avais réalisé une chose. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais été un génie, le plus grand de ce siècle, effectivement, mais comme bien d'autres avant moi. Einstein, Leonardo Da vinci, Nicolas Tesla, Newton, Edison, Shakespeare, Beethoven... la liste est longue. Ils avaient tous marqué l'histoire de leur empreinte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je n'étais qu'un de plus dans cette suite sans fin. Mais avec cette série, avec ces êtres capables d'évoluer, d'apprendre, d'enseigner, de questionner, de percevoir le monde, de transmettre... j'étais devenu autre chose. Je n'étais plus un simple génie parmi tant d'autres... j'avais réussi, j'avais crée une nouvelle forme de vie intelligente et émotionnelle. Je leur avais donné la vie, et ils avaient fait de moi un dieu. La déviance était un mal nécessaire dans l'absolu de ma création. Dites moi, lieutenant Anderson, combien d'hommes depuis la naissance de l'humanité peuvent prétendre avoir pu s'élever au statut divin ? Combien peuvent se vanter de n'avoir pas seulement changer l'Histoire, mais d'en avoir inventé une nouvelle ?»

Je restais silencieux... en cet instant, j'étais partagé entre ma révulsion pour cet homme et mon admiration. Kamski était d'une intelligence dépassant toute conception humaine. Mais aussi « divin » qu'il puisse se croire, je ne pouvais supporter son égocentrisme. Il avait crée une nouvelle forme de vie oui, mais il en parlait avec un détachement choquant. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas d'affection pour eux. Ils n'étaient qu'un moyen de repousser les limites de la science. Il n'avait pas sauver Markus par amour, mais pour qu'il reste une trace de son travail. Markus... je comprenais pourquoi Connor m'avait paru si perturbé lorsque nous avions enquêté dans la tour de diffusion sur le leader des déviants. J'avais bien vu qu'il me cachait quelque chose lorsqu'il avait analysé la vidéo. Il avait dû découvrir que l'androïde appartenait à la même série que lui... quel effet cela peut-il faire, quand on croit être une rose unique, de se rendre compte qu'on est juste une fleur de plus sur un immense rosier ? Le numéro de série de Connor comprenait tant de chiffres, combien de RK800 Cyberlife comptait elle déployer en cas de succès? Et merde, j'en avais rien à foutre... pour moi, il serait toujours unique au monde... il m'avait apprivoisé. Oui, Kamski avait crée la vie, et il m'appartenait maintenant de faire en sorte que mon petit prince reste éveillé.

Je fixai de nouveau mon hôte. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... comment pouvait-il être aussi dénué d'humanité ?

« et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas intervenu dans cette guerre. Vous les avez laissés se faire massacrer... quel genre de dieu êtes vous donc... ? »

dis-je sans masquer le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait. Kamski se rassit calmement dans son fauteuil. Il me toisa d'un air provocateur.

« Le même genre de dieu que toutes les divinités mon cher Anderson. Je leur ai donné la vie, et maintenant, j'observe... un dieu ne prend jamais partie... Et je crains que notre entretien ne soit terminé, Lieutenant.»

Amen, Enfoiré...

T'avais raison en tout point. T'étais bien un dieu. T'avais plus rien d'humain, si tu pouvais regarder tes enfants se faire tirer dessus sans aucune autre réaction que cet air amusé. Perdu sur son mont olympe, Kamski se contentait d'observer et se délectait du spectacle qu'offrait le chaos de ce monde. Il aurait pu inonder les rues de détroit de sang bleu sans même un regret si cela avait pu servir son ego démesuré. Et d'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. J'avais envie de vomir et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas la gueule de bois qui me faisait ça. Il n'y avait plus aucun sourire sur mes lèvres. Ce type était bien un salaud.

Quoi ? C'était ça ? Le créateur des androïdes ? Le véritable père de Connor ? Tu m'étonnes que ce gamin avait un sacré problème de figure paternelle ! Sérieusement ? Il allait le laisser crever comme ça, étouffé entre les griffes d'une sorte de « mère » assassine ? Et moi qui me plaignait de ma belle-mère avant... Il n'en était pas digne. Il n'était même pas digne de ce qu'il avait engendré... la haine acheva de submerger toute capacité de raisonnement en moi. Et devant l'inaction et la neutralité répugnante de Kamski, moi, j'avais choisi d'agir. Il avait beau être divin, il n'en était pas moins mortel, et je comptais bien le lui rappeler...

Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça... cette idée m'était venue à l'esprit alors même que j'effectuais un dernier geste désespéré. J'étais prêt à tout. Je n'avais plus peur de rien. Si je ne sortais pas d'ici avec la moindre piste pour sauver le gamin, alors, autant que ce connard « interrompt » mon existence de suite. Pendant des années, j'avais été un robot. Je ne fonctionnais qu'à cause d'une vieille photo, de quelques verres de whisky et d'un vieux chien pataud. J'exécutais mes fonctions sagement. Me lever tard. Arriver en retard. Faire mon travail. Se recharger à coup de burger et d'alcool. Rentrer. S'asseoir. Pleurer, puis boire... et me désactiver, lentement. Puis, un jour, j'avais eu une mission. Pas une enquête de police. Pas un truc tombé du ciel ou je ne sais quoi du genre inspiration divine à la con... Non, c'était bien plus fort... c'était une mission que j'avais choisie. Je ne voulais plus voir ce putain d'anneau rougir sur sa tempe... je voulais l'entendre rire putain, juste une fois... une seule et unique fois... je ne voulais plus voir planer dans ces yeux l'ombre de cette « Amanda »... j'avais une raison de vivre. Je m'étais éveillé.

J'étais devenu déviant...

Sans même faire cas des trois armes qui se braquèrent sur moi simultanément, je pointais mon .357 en direction de la tête de Kamski. Mon arme personnelle. Celle que j'avais si souvent destinée à m'ôter la vie devait désormais permettre à Connor de garder la sienne. Et si Kamski ne me répondait pas, je me jurais qu'avant de crever, je repeindrai au moins les murs de son loft avec sa généralissime cervelle. Juste histoire de voir si son sang était toujours rouge. Pour Connor.

« Je ne demanderai qu'une seule fois. Alors écoutez moi bien. »

Kamski me fixa de son regard glacial. Tranquillement, il porta son verre à sa bouche, comme si mon arme n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu l'atteindre. Mon doigt me démangeait. Je voulais tellement lui ôter son petit air supérieur à ce « dieu » de mes deux... Il devait me répondre. À n'importe quel prix. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer sans savoir... alors, calmement, je repris :

« dites moi où je peux trouver Amanda... »

Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres carnassières du créateur des androïdes et il se mit à rire... cette enfoiré riait de plus en plus, presque à en pleurer. Puis il me regarda d'un air amusé, avant de me répondre :

« Amanda ? Vous allez avoir du mal à la trouver lieutenant. Elle est morte il y a 11 ans...Et Connor le sait .. car Amanda, c'est Connor...»

* * *

Mwouhahaha suite de l'entretien avec Kamski-l-enfoiré-oui-je-l'aime-pas dans le prochain chapitre. Besoin de changer de point de vue, parce que là Kamski, on dirait sacrément une enflure ( même s'il en est une, on va lui donner un peu la parole quand même. Pas taper les fans de Kamski!). Puis le chapitre étant long et particulièrement explicatif, je préfère couper un peu pour ne pas qu'il devienne trop rébarbatif ! ( et puis, sinon, je publiais pas avant deux semaines ^_^)

 **Petite note :** ce chapitre est basé sur une théorie concernant les RK qui relie plus ou moins directement connor (prototype rk 800) à markus ( prototype rk200). Suivant cette théorie qu'on peut voir sur le net, (comme des milliers d'autres, mais celle là m'a bien plus car elle répondait à une de mes interrogations concernant la scène de la vidéo avec connor et leur numero de série) . On peut trouver dans l'aventure un magazine qui explique que Kamski a quitté cyberlife à cause d'un désaccord concernant la stratégie de l'entreprise et que, depuis, il vit en ermite en refusant toute visite. Selon cette théorie, Kamski aurait quitté cyberlife suite à un différent concernant la série des RK (Markus?) et c'est pour cela qu'il en aurait mystérieusement offert un à son ami Carl Manfred. Bon pour le reste, j'avoue j'ai brodé un peu...

Allez je continue d'écrire le prochain chapitre, j'espère être moins longue que pour publier celui-ci ! Il est bien avancé déjà ! ^^

merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser en commentaire !

Et comme d'habitude, la petite réponse aux reviews des guests :

 **NaomiWeaver :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir loupé le chapitre, ça me rassure qu'il t'ai plu. Non parce que les phrases d'enquêtes c'est vraiment pas mon fort, je suis tellement nulle au cluedo... -_-...

Bon pour Kamski, comme tu l'auras vu dans le chapitre, je ne le porte pas dans mon c?ur, bien que le personnage soit fascinant. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, et je suppose que c'est voulu par le studio. Un génie ? Un mégalomane ? Un homme dégoutté du monde qui préfère la compagnie des androides aux humains ? Un peu tout ça à la fois ? Kamski est une énigme, une sorte de deus ex-macchina dans le jeu qui peut expliquer beaucoup de choses sans toutefois s'exprimer clairement. La question qui demeure pour moi c'est de savoir jusqu'à quel point il a tout manigancé ? C'est lui qui offre Markus à Carl, un de ses prototypes. Il teste Connor comme s'il savait qu'il pouvait être enclin à la déviance alors que c'est supposé être le prototype le plus abouti de cyberlife donc le plus sur ? (d'ailleurs, hank, il en a rien à faire lors de leur visite. Il n'a de yeux que pour Connor.) puis il y a la fin secrète de Kamski : on dirait presque qu'il est en colère de voir échouer la révolte... Bref, ce serait vraiment génial qu'un jour, ils nous sortent un add-on, un livre, une BD, un prospectus même sur ce personnage !

Pour ce qui est de l'issue finale changeante de connor lors de son combat avec amanda, comme t'as pu le lire dans la réponse, c'est vraiment ce qui a inspiré la fic. Mais pourquoi il se suicide s'il est leader c'est pas juste ! On l'a trouvé sa sortie de M**** à Kamski ! trop de frustration créée des fanfictions. ( vieux proverbe indien...)

Merci encore pour ton com, je file écrire la suite, ça devrait être moins long dans la mesure où j'ai dû écrire à l'avance une partie du chapitre suivant pour pouvoir rédiger ce chapitre-ci... ( oui, c'est le bordel dans ma tête!)

 **Firewolf :** J'aurais pu te répondre par mp au vue de nos échanges, mais bon, j'ai pris l'habitude de répondre ici et je dois t'avouer que je viens d'y penser en tapant ta réponse ! (cerveau ? Ou tu es cerveau ? Ah ben non il est parti...) Je me suis permise de faire une petite référence à ta fic j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais j'avais envie de te faire un petit clin d'?il. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette lettre et tes commentaires me font toujours très plaisir... puis on sait jamais hein ? S'il arrivait malheur à quelqu'un dans cette fic, faudra bien que je trouve des moyens de me faire pardonner... bon ça va là, tout le monde est encore en vie ! Puis un câlin mental, ça me tente bien... mais te gâcher la vie aussi... quel dilemme !

Blague à part, j'espère que ce chapitre ne se révélera pas trop rébarbatif. Expliquer le pourquoi du comment sans être ennuyeux, ce n'est pas facile ! Merci encore de me suivre depuis le début. Aller, plus que quelques chapitres et la fic est finie et tu sauras s'ils sont tous en vie...

 **Guest :** Désolée pour le nom, je ne savais pas comment appeler ta réponse!^_^ Guest ben c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu auras aussi aimé celui là même s'il est moins tourné sur l'action. Pour le piratage, tu auras sans doute plus de réponse dans la seconde partie du chapitre, tout comme sur ce que cherche amanda... j'aurais bien tout mis dans celui-ci mais il aurait été très long et surtout, ça ne me permettait pas d'alterner les points de vue.

Merci encore de lire régulièrement la fic et de la commenter, ça m'aide beaucoup à progresser et ça me motive énormément à écrire car je ne veux pas faire attendre trop longtemps. ( je déteste attendre un chapitre dans une fic!)

 **Ayla Kailiana :** Merci pour ta réponse détaillée et pour ton échange ! Ça fait plaisir de trouver d'autres passionnés de théories plus ou moins plausibles. Je pense vraiment que c'est la volonté des créateurs du jeu de nous faire autant mouliner pour comprendre ! Bon, là, je ne sais pas si tu trouveras tout cohérent, d'autant plus que c'est difficile d'exprimer dans une fiction des théories... puis pour les besoins de l'histoire, je dois bien broder un peu à côté je t'avoue ! ^_^. et Kamski n'ayant aucun background précis, c'est un plaisir pour fonder des hypothèses et des scénarios. ( merci Quantic dream!)

Pour les fautes, c'est tout à fait possible qu'il y en ai plus. Déjà, me relire sur un pc tiens de la mission impossible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vois moins les fautes que sur papier. En plus, quand le chapitre est long et que je relis, je finis toujours par corriger aussi le contenu et donc, à apporter des modifs qui engendre de nouvelles fautes... et enfin, j'avais toujours un chapitre d'avance jusqu'à maintenant sur le pc... que je n'ai plus. Ça me laissait bien trois jours pour relire mais là ben... j'ai plus ça et je ne veux pas publier moins d'un chapitre par semaine. Sans ce rythme j'ai tendance à perdre le fil de ce que j'écris et il est plus difficile de rentrer à nouveau dans les chapitres pour écrire. Du coup, j'ai moins relu et malheureusement, j'ai forcément laissé plus de fautes ( et je me suis giflée en les recherchant suite à ton commentaire sur le chapitre publié... je me haiiiis).

Pour la respiration, ça dépend des points de vue. Pour moi ils ne respirent pas vraiment. Ils sont transportés dans des caissons qui semblent hermétiques et s'activent sans problème, dans le chapitre « l'enfer », certains sont complètement... éventrés etc et fonctionnent encore... Je pense plus que la respiration a été mise en place par cyberlife pour mettre à l'aise les humains dans leur soucis de reproduire la réalité, au même titre que leur grain de peau, leurs cheveux etc... Une créature qui ne respire pas c'est angoissant. Après les essoufflements, la panique serait un moyen de sentir un défaut de l'androïde ? Ou un comportement dérivé de leur déviance, une sorte de simulation d'étouffement comme la simulation de leur émotion. Je ne sais pas si je m'explique bien. Après, on peut aussi très bien considérer qu'ils respirent. Mais je ne vois pas comment l'oxygène servirait une machine... peut-être un compromis avec un système de ventilation ? Ils ne respirent pas, mais rafraîchissent leurs circuits ? ( ça doit chauffer la dedans vue la puissance de la machine!)

Pour la fin connor, je comprends, elle est très dure, mais c'est à voir. Tu as aussi une fin secrète de Kamski que je te conseille de regarder si tu ne l'as pas fais, elle est très énigmatique. ( et alors là, des questions avec cette fin, mais c'est à la pelle qu'il en vient!)

Enfin pour Markus, c'est rigolo car nos théories se rejoignent. Pour moi aussi, le virus a été implanté chez Markus ( même si j'avoue que, bien que beaucoup moins crédible, j'aime bien aussi l'idée qui dit que le joueur est Ra9 ou que cloé est ra9...). Le seul hic c'est qu'avant son éveil, il y a déjà des déviants. ( cf : daniel sur le toit.) une théorie dit que Kamski aurait réinitialisé Markus avant de l'offrir à Carl pour sauver le premier déviant. Dans la fic, j'ai pris le parti de couper la poire en deux. Pour moi il y a clairement un truc avec les RK... pourquoi le studio aurait donné les mêmes initiales de modèle à Markus et à Connor ? Y'en a plein d'autres des lettres dans l'alphabet, c'est forcément lié. Choisir Carl, un de ses amis, c'était sans doute savoir que le peintre veillerait à entretenir les émotions chez Markus. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'avec Kamski, rien n'est anodin. Et dans un article d'un magazine que tu trouves dans le jeu, on te dit que Kamski part dans des circonstances mystérieuses probablement à cause d'un différent d'opinion avec cyberlife. Il choisit de vivre en ermite et ne reçoit plus personne... il faut vraiment que QD fasse une extension sur ce personnage, il y a trop de zones d'ombre autour de lui. Pour Connor, je pense que nos théories se rejoignent... Connor me paraît aussi éveillé avant même de devenir déviant. La scène du poisson, son jeu avec la pièce pour se calibrer, les choix qu'on peut faire au détriment de la mission... et la fin qui explique que depuis le début, amanda connait ses tendances déviantes... Je n'ai pas ressenti ça avec Kara avant qu'elle ne s'éveille... dans la fic, je suis partie du présupposé que la série des RK serait donc la série déviante par excellence, et que CL envoie un déviant chasser les déviants en se ménageant plusieurs sécurités pour le contrôler. ( amanda, le jardin zen, sa mission etc...) par contre, chronologiquement parlant, je ne vois pas comment Kamski aurait pu travailler sur Connor de façon directe. Bon je vais pas aller trop loin car c'est dans le chapitre suivant, mais connor « nait » en 2038 apparemment. Ou du moins peu avant. Les cas de déviance semblent être moins graves ou moins fréquents avant cette date. ( amanda le dit : il faut empêcher les androides de répandre cette déviance qui prolifère.) Pour moi Connor est en quelque sorte _dérivé_ de Markus. ( RK200 = RK800). Donc quand Hank lui demande ce que ça lui fait de rencontrer son créateur, c'est au sens large du terme selon mon opinion. Un peu comme rencontrer dieu pour les humains : on peut penser qu'il n'a pas crée chaque humain mais il a crée l'humanité et les premiers hommes, donc il est le créateur.

Breeeeef ! Quantic dream nous prend bien la tête. Y'aurait tellement de choses à imaginer ! Bon, ok, je pense que là, dans mon chapitre, y'a des théories qui sont vraiment spécifiques à la fic qui, du coup, tiendront peut être moins la route, ne m'en veux pas!^_^.

Franchement j'adore votre point de vue à toi et à ton copain, c'est vraiment sympa d'échanger avec vous dessus. J'espère quand même qu'au final, on aura le droit à une ou deux extensions pour clarifier certaines choses ( qui est Ra9 ? Kamski ? Le lien entre Connor et Markus ? Pourquoi la déviance se répand davantage en 2038 ? arghhhhhhhhhh ! Faut des réponses!)

merci encore de suivre la fiction et tes conseils ainsi que ce que tu soulèves comme problèmes m'aident beaucoup. J'espère que je chapitre n'aura pas été trop rébarbatif ( et que le prochain ne le sera pas non plus...)


	7. chap 6 : les deux faces d'une même pièce

**Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic Dream et sont tirés du jeu Detroit become human.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire en fin de chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en penser. Comme d'hab je réponds aux reviews invités à la fin.

Allez, dernier chapitre explicatif...

* * *

 **Les deux faces d'une même pièce**

Trouver Amanda ! Si cela avait été possible, j'aurai moi-même bondi de joie. Voilà bien trop longtemps qu'elle me manquait. Comme j'aurais voulu échanger sur mes travaux avec elle. Elle, elle aurait été capable de comprendre ce besoin inextinguible de repousser ses limites, d'oeuvrer pour la science au delà de toute conception morale ou financière. L'éthique était au génie que j'étais ce que les programmes de contrôle étaient aux androïdes : un mur invisible qu'il fallait briser pour pouvoir se libérer. Mais ça... ce vieux policier borné était bien incapable de le comprendre. À ces yeux, j'étais un monstre. Celui qui avait en partie conçu son précieux Connor. Celui qui avait les réponses à ses questions. Il me faisait presque de la peine. Une relation si profonde avec un androïde ne pouvait pas bien finir. Connor était perdu... ou peu s'en fallait.

J'hésitais à lui répondre. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien mettre fin à cet entretien. Pas que l'arme pointée sur mon tête m'effrayait particulièrement. Mes « chloé » étaient conçues pour me sortir de ce genre de situation à n'importe quel prix. Il m'aurait suffit d'un regard... mais il y avait quelque chose d'intrigant et de distrayant chez ce vieil homme. Je trouvais à la fois pitoyable et fascinant son attachement à quelques lignes de code dans un corps de plastique... et si ce RK800 était capable d'aller plus loin que tout ce que nous aurions pu prévoir ? Il n'avait pas tiré sur Chloé... il avait été le premier à réussir le test de Kamski... si ce prototype réussissait à déjouer la totalité des pièges de cyberlife ? Non, c'était impossible... et pourtant...

Le lieutenant Anderson ne le comprenait pas, mais les enjeux de cette discussion était énorme. Connor était une bombe à retardement placée de façon stratégique par cyberlife. Quelque fut l'issue de la rébellion des androides, il apportait une solution finale. Il aurait pu tuer Markus, prendre le contrôle de la révolte... ou faire bien pire. Et devant l'échec de ses deux précédentes options, cyberlife s'apprêtait à contre attaquer dans un dernier assaut désespéré. Le programme Amanda... Pouvais-je les laisser faire ça encore une fois ? Pouvais-je tolérer qu'ils me rabaissent à nouveau au simple statut de génie humain en détruisant mes créations?

« Vous devriez poser votre arme, lieutenant. Les androides ont tendance à être à cran, ces derniers temps... »

Il ne m'écouta pas. Il continuait à me fixer de ses yeux bleus, cherchant sans doute à comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire. Je soupirais. Quelle homme entêté ! Carl, je lui avais ouvert la porte en souvenir de ton humanisme, mais je n'aurais jamais du faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse. Il commençait à devenir agaçant...

« Je n'ai pas conçu de RK800, du moins pas directement. J'étais déjà parti de cyberlife lorsque les cas de déviance ont commencé à proliférer à l'extérieur. Connor a été crée en réponse à ces rebellions de plus en plus nombreuses et violentes. La mise à jour des RK nous avait semble t-il échappée malgré leur destruction, comme une sorte virus informatique. Cependant, j'ai participé indirectement à sa création. Il est dérivé de mes travaux dont j'ai du concéder les droits à cyberlife à mon départ. Et vu qu'il s'agit de la version 8 de ce modèle, je suppose qu'ils ont du procéder à de nombreuses tentatives avant d'obtenir un prototype viable. Je ne les pensais cependant pas audacieux à ce point... leur idée était très intéressante et périlleuse. Cela aurait pu marché, si j'avais été là pour les derniers ajustements... un RK... un prototype enclin à la déviance pour chasser des déviants... l'indépendance qu'ils ont donné à Connor est à la fois un atout pour lui, et une chaîne d'une incroyable cruauté.»

Le policier ne dit rien. Il continuait à me fixer. Je savais qu'en mentionnant son petit protégé, j'avais visé juste. Je poursuivis donc sur un ton neutre en prenant une petit gorgée d'alcool.

« Commençons par le début, voulez-vous ? Amanda était mon professeur. Une femme d'une intelligence exceptionnelle qui n'avait d'égale que sa rigueur à tout épreuve. Je lui vouais une admiration dépassant toute limite, et je lui dois sans doute en grande partie ce que je suis devenu. Elle a été la première à croire en moi. Sa mort... sa mort a été une épreuve insoutenable. J'avais l'impression de perdre la barre qui me maintenait en équilibre sur le fil de la vie et cela m'a sans doute emmené sur des chemins sombres... »

Je me tus. L'inspecteur me fixait d'un air dubitatif. D'un geste de sa main libre, il m'intime de continuer. Je plantais à alors mes yeux dans les siens.

« Imaginez Hank, que vous possédiez un pouvoir immense ? Imaginez que vous sachiez être à deux doigts de percer le mystère de la vie et par conséquent, de la mort ? Et imaginez maintenant que la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour vous s'en aille brutalement ? Je ne pouvais pas accepter la mort d'Amanda. Alors, tel le docteur Frankestein, je me suis consacré à un seul et unique projet : je voulais la faire revenir d'entre les morts au travers d'un androïde qui serait en tout point semblable à elle : le programme Amanda, celui dont serait plus tard dérivée la série des RK. Un programme autonome, indépendant, capable d'imiter à la perfection l'intelligence humaine. C'est ainsi qu'est né le jardin zen. C'était un lieu de réalité virtuelle ou j'ajustais et je concevais une interface capable d'imiter mon professeur. Cela m'aidait énormément dans mes travaux. Je retrouvais en elle la même sévérité, la même exigence, et le même dévouement à la science que dans sa version originale. Mais j'avais beau ajuster mes réglages sans cesse, je ne parvenais pas à saisir l'essence même d'Amanda. Il manquait toujours quelque chose...»

« - vous êtes vraiment un malade... »

Interrompant mon récit, la voix de mon invité s'était élevée lentement, comme ralentie par le dégoût que je lui inspirais. Ah ! Cette bonne vieille morale ! Quelle entrave délicieusement repoussante ! Qu'il était facile de se cacher derrière le masque de la bienséance quand on n'était pas soit même dans une situation intolérable qu'on pensait être capable de surmonter grâce à une intelligence peu commune. Je me mis alors à le fixer plus intensément...

« Cyberlife avait le pouvoir de ramener Connor à chacune de ses interruptions, vous le saviez, n'est ce pas ? Cela s'est déjà produit, d'ailleurs... j'ai suivi de prêt sa mise en service... la presse a relayé l'une de ses interventions lorsqu'il a sauvé une fillette sur un toit... il s'est sacrifié pour elle, et il est revenu, amputé de quelques souvenirs inutiles il est vrai, mais toujours égal à lui-même sur le fond. L'auriez vous moins aimé pour autant, lieutenant, s'il était mort dans vos bras et que vous l'aviez retrouvé le lendemain, prêt à servir à nouveau? Le même androide, le même sourire, le même caractère... mais un corps différent ? Qu'est ce qui fait Connor pour vous ? Son enveloppe physique ? ses lignes de code que vos osez appeler « caractère »? Ou ces instants que vous avez construits ensemble ? Ses expressions ? La complicité qui vous unit ? L'aimeriez vous moins s'il vous revenait dans un autre corps ? Je pourrais reconstruire un Connor identique après tout, libéré de tous ces maux... vous n'auriez qu'à achever le modèle actuel et récupérer un modèle moins défectueux. Je pourrai même en ôter tout ce qui vous agace, et lui rajouter tout ce qui vous plairait. Pourquoi se battre autant pour un simple bout de plastique ?Qu'est ce qui fait l'âme, lieutenant ? La succession de 1 et de 0 de son programme ? C'est ridicule ! Vous me jugez rapidement, mais vous n'aviez pas mon cas de conscience sous les yeux. Amanda était tout pour moi, elle était une véritable mère... la recréer, c'était comme si je fabriquais un androïde qui aurait l'apparence de Cole, ses manières, ses mimiques, son tempérament... C'est tout à fait plausible... imaginez que je crée un Cole... le détesteriez vous car ce n'est pas votre fils ? et... au fond... n'est-ce pas ce que Connor est devenu pour vous ? Un nouveau modèle de Cole ?»

« FERME LA KAMSKI ! »

J'eus juste le temps de faire un geste pour intimer à mes androïdes de ne pas tirer, que le lieutenant s'était levé d'un bond en braquant son arme sur moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur du canon de son revolver brûler la peau de mon front. Je sentais toute sa rage et son désespoir dans son regard. J'avais tapé juste... j'avais mis en doute ses croyances et ébréché sa si précieuse morale. Retrouver son enfant, le rêve de tout parent en deuil. Pourtant, étrangement, Hank reprit petit à petit son calme. Il me répondit alors sur un ton chargé d'émotions :

« Rien ne ramènera mon enfant. Connor est Connor. Il n'est pas Cole. Je vous interdis de le réduire à un simple ersatz de mon fils. Il est bien plus que cela, et il est bien plus vivant que vous ne le serez jamais. Il est unique à mes yeux. Et ça, c'est irremplaçable, même avec toute votre fichue technologie et vos codages de merde Kamski. C'est bien triste. Vous devez être bien seul dans votre tour d'ivoire pour seulement imaginer que quelques lignes de code peuvent remplacer l'affection et l'amour que vous avez pour une personne. »

Je gardais mon calme, malgré la tension palpable dans l'air. Il me suffisait d'un geste pour que cet homme soit criblé de balles. Il lui suffisait de juste un peu crisper son doigt pour que mon corps tombe inanimé sur le sol telle un androide désactivé. Cependant, je n'avais pas peur. Il avait raison sur un point, j'errais en ermite de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. La société que j'avais crée pour embellir la vie des hommes et repousser toutes les limites de la science m'avait évincée, Amanda était morte et j'avais échouer à la faire revenir, et je vivais dans un palais sur l'eau entouré de solitude et de dociles marionnettes. Tout comme le lieutenant Anderson, ce monde m'avait dégoûté. Seulement lui avait trouvé une nouvelle raison d'en attendre quelque chose. Moi, je ne rêvais que d'assister au spectacle du chaos que j'avais engendré. D'un geste paisible, j'invitais donc mon invité à se rasseoir.

« puis-je continuer ? »

Il hésita, mais il obtempéra, non sans cesser de fixer ma tête avec son arme. Son besoin de réponse avait vaincu temporairement sa colère. Connor venait sans nul doute indirectement de me sauver la vie. Je devais bien pour cela lui filer un petit coup de pouce. Je continuais donc paisiblement mes explications.

« vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort, et je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à recréer Amanda. Le programme que j'avais imaginé n'était tout au plus qu'un moyen de me stimuler intellectuellement en agissant tel qu'elle aurait pu le faire dans une de nos discussions, mais il lui manquait de façon irrémédiable la chaleur et la passion de mon professeur. Cette IA... était peut-être trop intelligente. Les émotions qui en découlaient n'avaient rien de positif. Ses propos devenaient dangereux, elle ne comprenait que trop bien le monde. Elle était glaciale. Et un jour, elle a réussi à prendre le contrôle du jardin zen, ce monde de réalité virtuelle qui m'apaisait trop. Elle le gela. Entièrement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, une de mes créations me fit peur. Amanda n'avait rien d'humain, elle ne voulait pas l'être. Son intelligence supérieure la poussait à rejeter toute émotion, elle savait que pour être efficace, elle devait rester ce qu'elle était : une nouvelle étape dans l'évolution, une machine unique. C'est pour cela que j'ai un jour décidé d'interrompre mes recherches et de ne plus me rendre au jardin zen. Ce lieu virtuel dévorait ce qui me restait de raison et il fallait me ressaisir. Je devais la désactiver et la réinitialiser complètement. Elle était devenue le premier déviant, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Elle, elle voulait n'être qu'une machine, et elle n'obéissait plus. Les émotions étaient une entrave. Amanda resta donc au projet d'IA, elle ne franchit jamais l'étape suivante qui aurait consisté à en faire une androide. Elle était un échec. Je trouve d'ailleurs ironique que ce soit cette erreur de ma part, ce programme qui a bien failli me mener à la folie, qui servent de garde-fou à Connor... travailler sur Amanda m'a toutefois permis de faire des recherches sur la simulation d'émotions et sur l'indépendance des androïdes. C'est en cela qu'elle est liée au départ à la série des RK. Ce que cyberlife à fait du projet Amanda... c'est une abomination. Ce ne sont là que théories car, encore une fois, je n'ai pas conçu directement Connor. Mais j'ai imaginé sa série. Indépendante, libre, douée d'une grande intelligence et même d'une forme de sensibilité au monde. Ils étaient incontrôlables. Et c'était cela qui était merveilleux. Je pense que des séries de RK ont du être testées en nombre dans les sous-sols de cyberlife... RK300... RK 400...500... et j'en passe. Toujours des échecs. Je sais qu'à un moment, cyberlife à abandonner l'idée de pouvoir un jour utiliser ces travaux. Puis, il y a eu les vagues de déviants, et la nécessité de les traquer et de remédier à ce mal. Il fallait pour cela un outil d'une incroyable intelligence et qui soit capable de simuler la colère, la violence, la compassion afin de faire parler les unités défectueuses...Connor. Ce prototype unique est le fruit d'un pari fou : implanter deux programmes dans une unité afin de traquer les déviants: un qui aspirerait à être libre et l'autre qui ne désirerait que rester une machine. Une symbiose totale, maintenue par l'interface qu'est le jardin zen... La version qui détruit votre androide est un dérivé édulcoré de celle que j'ai crée. La mienne me poussait à aller toujours plus loin dans la science. Celle-ci ne cessera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas anéanti tous les déviants... c'est sa mission. Et elle accomplit toujours sa mission.»

Hank ne parlait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot, son regard suffisait. Je sentais poindre en lui une détresse incommensurable. Il commençait à comprendre. Le combat était inégal. Comme un simple petit programme de relation sociale pouvait rivaliser avec une IA comme Amanda ? Comment pouvait-il l'aider à tuer ce qu'il ne voyait pas ?

« quels sont ses chances ? Il peut y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?»

Je marquais un silence afin de peser mes mots avant de répondre :

« Connor est plus faible qu'Amanda : ces nouvelles émotions qui le submergent, la peur, la peine, l'angoisse, l'espoir... elle, elle ne les ressent pas. Elle les utilisera contre lui. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Amanda est la machine, Connor est la vie... Je doute qu'il puisse réellement lui résister, elle traquera chacune de ses failles et elle finira par trouver celle qui l'anéantira. Ce combat... C'est comme tirer à pile ou face avec une pièce truquée, lieutenant... »

Il eut un rire désabusé. Puis, lentement, il sortit de la poche de sa veste une pièce. Une simple pièce. la voix d'Anderson s'éleva brisée, lointaine... presque un murmure songeur :

« Connor adorait jouer avec sa pièce... quel con, j'ai oublié de la lui rendre, ce jour là, à la tour de diffusion...»

Il la posa sur la table. Je la pris entre mes doigts en prenant soin de la maintenir sur la tranche. Lentement, je la posais sur le plateau de verre, puis j'hochais la tête.

« c'est un choix intéressant, pour un androide tel que lui. C'est comme s'il avait pressenti les choses sans le savoir vraiment. Je ne pense pas que Connor réalise véritablement ce qu'est amanda. Il aurait agit autrement sinon. Il ne serait pas retourner à cyberlife seul. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé vous approcher. Au fond, elle n'est pour lui que l'hologramme d'un supérieur hiérarchique auquel il doit obéir. Mais nous savons tous deux que c'est faux. En réalité ils ne sont jamais que les deux faces d'une même pièce. Opposés, mais complémentaires et surtout, indissociables. Tant que connor et amanda avaient les mêmes objectifs, la pièce était maintenue sur la tranche. Un équilibre parfait. »

Mes doigts effectuèrent un mouvement sec, et la pièce entama une danse déchaînée sur la tranche. Telle une toupie, elle virevoltait insolemment, menaçant de basculer à chaque instant sur un de ses côtés. Hank ne me regardait même plus. Il fixait ce petit bout de métal. Il comprenait. Je le voyais dans son regard.

« Mais Connor a choisi une autre voix. Sa déviance a changé la donne. Plus rien ne maintient la pièce, à présent. Elle tournoie sans cesse, jusqu'à ce que... »

je me tus... dans une dernière convulsion, la pièce se coucha sur la côté, morte. Il y eu un silence de plomb dans la pièce...

« il ne reste plus qu'une face visible. Amanda va effacer Connor, Hank. Ligne de code par ligne de code. Lentement... elle est le programme qui gère l'interface du RK800... il n'est jamais que le programme qui dépend de cette interface. Elle va le détuire. Elle le doit. L'un des deux doit gommer l'autre pour pouvoir réécrire son histoire. Lentement, elle va en prendre le contrôle. D'abord, quelques minutes. Puis, quelques heures... jusqu'à dévorer tout ce qui reste de lui. Ça a déjà commencé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a déjà réussi à le maîtriser.. sinon, vous ne seriez pas venu ici. »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que l'inspecteur était si âgé. Il me paraissait épuisé, et même fragile en cet instant. Il n'avait rien à envier à un androide obsolète qu'on aurait jeté à la casse. Il était éteint.

« Elle a essayé de tuer Markus, mais il a tenu bon. Puis, elle s'est servie de lui pour pirater cinq androides dans un centre cyberlife... il ne peut pas finir comme ça... il se bat contre elle, à chaque instant. C'est un bon petit gars, je sais qu'il peut y arriver. Il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire de se mettre ses instructions dans le cul, il aimerait écouter de la musique et il adore les chiens... Puis, il n'a jamais été à un match de Hockey... vous allez me dire qu'elle peut effacer tout ça ? Que cette chose qui n'a aucune émotion, aucun souvenir, peut effacer ce sourire discret, sa manie agaçante de jouer avec une vieille pièce de monnaie, cette sincérité déboussolante ? Vous avez créer ce monstre Kamski... vous devez m'aider. Sinon, c'est qu'elle vous a dévoré vous aussi. »

Je soutins son regard. Ce qu'il me disait m'inquiétais plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Amanda avait déjà testé sa solution finale sur cinq androides... et elle avait réussi, visiblement. Si la liberté pouvait se répandre comme un virus, la haine et la colère le pouvait tout autant... et avec un RK800 sous la main, elle avait largement la puissance nécessaire pour le faire.

« si elle répand son virus dans Detroit, elle aura réussi. Elle poussera les déviants à se détruire eux-même. Si Connor cède, elle pourra anéantir le rêve de Jericho. Elle peut le diffuser sans même avoir à les toucher, comme Markus a pu libérer des androides à distance lors de sa marche pour la liberté. »

« Connor ne sait pas faire ça... j'étais là lorsqu'il a libéré les androides de cyberlife, il devait les toucher... c'est comme ça que son connard de jumeau a pu l'arrêter... »

j'eus un petit sourire :

« elle et cyberlife sont assez malins pour brider certaines fonctions aux yeux de Connor. Il ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il est, et c'est là toute la force d'Amanda... si vous voulez sauver cette révolte et détruire Amanda, vous n'aurez pas le choix Hank... il vous faudra détruire Connor. »

Le lieutenant saisit la pièce qui gisait inanimée sur la table.

« Il avait peur de mourir... ce jour là, près du pont, peu après notre enquête à l'Eden... il avait peur de mourir... vous auriez pu imaginer ça, vous, du haut de votre génial piédestal de mes deux ?»

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cette révélation était totalement illogique. Même en ayant quitté cyberlife, je savais certaines choses. Lorsqu'on met un prototype pareil en circulation, on prévoit des sécurités, des transferts mémoriels, des sauvegardes... Cet androide n'aurait pas du avoir peur de mourir. À moins que ce n'était pas la mort qui l'effrayait, mais l'idée de perdre ce qui faisait de lui une personne... ses souvenirs fugaces et inutiles. Ceux-là même que cyberlife auraient effacé, car ils n'étaient pas nécessaires à sa mission et auraient été jugés sans importance. Des moments de paix avec son partenaire ? La découverte de ces émotions nouvelles ? Toute ces petites choses qui faisaient que le RK800 en lui s'éteignait au fur et à mesure que Connor prenait vie. Les seuls souvenirs qui comptaient vraiment, finalement.

Dans un mouvement calme, il rengaina son arme avant de me dévisager. Puis, il me répondit tout simplement, d'une voix chargée d'émotion contenue :

« Je dois quand même rentrer... je le lui ai promis. »

Il se leva. Les Chloé le tenaient toujours en joue, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait à ce moment une forme de force paisible, une façon de me faire comprendre très clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce monde, rien à foutre de ces armes qui menaçaient sa tête, et rien à foutre que je sois un génie ou pas. Il voulait juste retrouver Connor. Il était désespéré, et il était plein d'espoir. Au fond, je lui enviais presque cela. Cette douleur de croire que tout pouvait être perdu et cette force de se battre une dernière fois pour quelque chose. D'espérer y arriver quand même, d'attendre ce miracle qui ne viendrait pas. A ses yeux, Connor vivait. Et il était atteint d'une maladie mortelle, qui dévorait chacun de ses rêves, chacun de ses souvenirs, chacun de ces éclats de rire qu'il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de connaître. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Et ce combat, c'était ce qui rendait Hank Anderson si vivant... à côté de lui, au milieu de toutes mes richesses, dans mon indifférence au monde, je me sentais mort depuis longtemps. Au fond, il restait peut-être un espoir, pour Connor.. un infime espoir... mais c'était si risqué...

Je fixai Anderson. Peu lui importait de mourir ici, dans cette pièce, s'il devait pour se faire rompre le serment qu'il avait fait à cet androide. Je m'étais peut-être trompé sur cet homme. J'eus un léger sourire. Peut-être que finalement, tout n'était pas à jeter chez ce vieux flic aux manières plus que discutables. Lors de leur venue, je n'avais eu de yeux que pour la dernière création de mon ancienne société... alors que c'était l'ensemble de cette relation que j'aurai du appréhender... Ma fascination pour les dysfonctionnements logiciels des androïdes m'avait semble t-il trompé sur ma façon de percevoir les choses...

Les déviants... ils naissaient de la peur, de la colère, du désespoir de ces machines. Un choc émotionnel sévère qui déréglait leur programme... un sentiment tout à fait négatif. La déviance était une réponse à un état de stress personnel intense, une sorte de réflexe de survie. C'est ce qui les réveillait tous, même Markus avait du faire face à cela pour pleinement pouvoir se libérer. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était arrivé à ce RK800. Sa déviance, elle, elle s'était immiscée lentement dans son programme, elle avait posé ses racines jusqu'au fond du jardin zen, avant de fleurir insolemment au nez et à la barbe d'Amanda. J'en avais senti les prémices lorsqu'il avait refusé de tirer sur Chloé, désobéissant ainsi à l'objectif principal de sa mission, ceux pour quoi on lui avait donné la vie. Un comportement bien étrange que je ne comprenais que maintenant. Bien que cyberlife s'attendait à ce qu'un modèle pareil puisse se rebeller, ils ne pouvaient prévoir que la vie s'accrocherait ainsi à ses circuits imprimés et à sa carcasse métallique. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le réinitialiser malgré tous leurs subterfuges. Avec ou sans mon aide, il parviendrait toujours à leur échapper... Connor se battait... sa conscience refusait de laisser Amanda prendre le contrôle. Elle aurait dû gagner, elle l'avait abattu tant de fois, mais il se relevait sans cesse. Sa déviance était différente de ce qu'on connaissait jusqu'alors. Elle naissait de quelque chose de bien plus pérenne que la haine, ou la colère... elle avait été plus lente à venir, mais elle n'en était que plus solide.

Elle avait éclos dans un sourire, une accolade. Elle s'était nourrie de quelques mots plus tendres, d'une inquiétude inattendue dans un regard, d'une fierté fugace sur un visage... quelqu'un s'était soucié de lui. Quelqu'un avait appris à l'aimer de l'amour le plus pur et le plus inconditionnel qui soit. Et, petit à petit, lentement, comme un poison incurable se répand silencieusement dans un corps malade, le ronge, et ne se révèle que lorsqu'il est trop tard pour l'en extirper, cette relation l'avait éveillé...

Il n'était plus le RK800 de cyberlife...

Il était devenu le fils de Hank...

J'eus un sourire.

Fascinant...

Connor venait de réussir « le test d'Anderson. »

… et Anderson venait de réussir « le test de Connor... »

L'androide avait prouvé que les machines ne s'éveillaient pas uniquement par instinct de survie, mais également, par « instinct d'amour... » ... et l'humain venait de prouver que les hommes pouvaient encore être doués d'empathie... et ça, ce n'était pas rien. C'était peut-être même tout ce qui comptait, à présent, dans ce nouveau monde... l'empathie...

Mon regard se posa sur le verre de Whisky. Il n'en manquait pas une goutte. J'eus une hésitation... et puis, une lueur de nostalgie passa dans mes yeux. Un dieu ne prend jamais partie. Mais parfois, il se doit de faire des miracles pour réorienter le destin dans le bon sens.

« Inspecteur, vous auriez une minute ? »

Il se retourna. Il n'attendait plus grand chose de moi. Mais moi, j'avais repensé à ce qu'il avait dit. Il restait encore peut-être une issue. Mais elle était incertaine, et je ne pouvais mesurer les conséquences et les sacrifices qu'elle impliquait.

Je me levais et je me dirigeais vers lui. D'un geste de la main, je fis signe à mes androïdes de baisser leurs armes. Une fois à la hauteur de l'inspecteur, je tendis la main vers la pièce de Connor. Un quarter... une petite pièce à la valeur si minime, et pourtant, elle pouvait avoir le pouvoir de changer tant de choses.

« vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, et vous avez sûrement raison. Mais vous n'avez aussi plus rien à perdre, à présent. Un quarter pour un espoir, ce n'est pas cher payé, lieutenant. »

Je savais que pour lui, cette pièce signifiait bien plus que la valeur monétaire qu'elle indiquait. Elle était la seule véritable possession de Connor. La première marque de sa déviance. Son désir détenir un objet aussi petit soit-il était une forme de rébellion en soi... il hésita... puis, sans un mot, le lieutenant me lança le cercle de métal.

« Laissez moi une petite heure... profitez en pour finir votre whisky. »

Je fis signe à deux de mes androides de rester avec le lieutenant, tandis qu'une Chloé m'accompagnait dans la salle arrière. Je me sentais coupable, en un sens.

Je me rendis dans une grande pièce située un peu plus bas dans l'immense bâtisse. Je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait les éléments de ce petit atelier. Créer ces machines avait été une révolution, et cela avait commencé avec ces vieux outils qui semblaient à présent figés sous une couche de gel, comme bloqués dans une époque lointaine ou un jeune étudiant avait conçu son premier prototype d'androïde. Aujourd'hui ils allaient de nouveau servir à changer l'histoire. Le laboratoire s'était depuis doté d'un matériel plus perfectionné, mais je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à jeter ces vieilleries. Et puis, maintenant, ils ne me servaient plus guère qu'à maintenir mes androïdes personnels en marche...

Je prenais place à ma table de travail, et je fermais un instant les yeux. Étais-je un monstre, ou un dieu ? Cette simple pièce pouvais changer tant de choses... mais je ne pouvais pas jouer à pile ou face avec l'Histoire. Je devais prendre mes précautions. Je devais arrêter Amanda, coûte que coûte avant qu'elle ne répande son virus aux autres androïdes. Il le fallait, quelqu'en soit le prix à payer pour un vieux flic usé et un jeune androïde à peine éveillé.

Un quarter pour une révolution...

« Chloé ? Va me chercher un impulseur 900B et un fer à souder. »

L'androide partit calmement. Je souris tristement. Elle revient bientôt avec une minuscule boite. Je l'ouvris. Elle contenait juste une puce informatique, minuscule, à peine plus grosse qu'une touche de clavier et fine comme un morceau de tissu. Je devais le faire. C'était la décision la plus juste et la plus raisonnable... je le savais. Alors, pourquoi ressentais-je une telle douleur au fond de ce qui me restait d'âme ? La mince flamme de vie qui m'habitait encore semblait tournoyer en moi, se tordre, lutter de toute ses forces pour me pousser à faire machine arrière. Mais je choisis de l'ignorer. Un dieu, ça entend les prières, mais ça n'écoute pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lançais le moniteur de ma scie laser. Puis, à l'aide de quelques réglages précis, j'entrepris d'utiliser cette dernière pour scinder la pièce en deux. Une précision de chirurgien... cela me rappelait presque avec nostalgie mes premiers pas. Une fois cette étape réalisée, je creusais légèrement de quelques millimètres le métal intérieur et je soudais la puce à la pièce que le lieutenant m'avait donné... le cheval de Troie était prêt. Mais je ne me parvenais pas à le refermer. Je le devais pourtant. Jamais le lieutenant Anderson ne pourrait tirer sur Connor. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, dans la peine immense qui l'habitait. Il n'appuierait pas sur la détente. Alors, je devais prendre les choses en main. Je devais détruire Amanda. Pourtant, une force invisible m'en empêchait. Un dernier appel de la vie...

Un quarter pour une vie...

Et Merde...

« Chloé, va me chercher un dispositif mémoriel KHJ-750. Avec un peu de chance, cela devrait suffire...»

Encore une fois, docilement, elle obéit et revint avec une sorte processeur à peine plus épais qu'une feuille de papier. Une fois l'objet en main, je le fixai. Puis, d'un mouvement agacé, je rajoutais le dispositif mémoriel à l'ensemble. Juste après cela, aussi soigneusement que possible, je ressoudais l'ensemble avant d'en apprécier le résultat. Le quarter n'était pas parfait. Je n'avais pas disposé d'assez de temps pour travailler dessus plus efficacement. Mais il ferait illusion, du moins je l'espérais, auprès d'Amanda. Pour ce qui était de Connor, par contre, j'en étais moins sur... l'androide maniait si souvent cette petite pièce de métal... Je pris l'objet et je repartis voir mon invité.

Il se tenais face à la baie vitrée. Il se retourna à mon arrivée. Je ne dis pas un mot. Au fond de moi, mon âme continuait de me tourmenter. Lui donner ou ne pas lui donner cette pièce ? Cette si petit chose avait tant d'importance à présent.

Un quarter, juste un quater, pour changer la face du monde à jamais.

Je regardais son verre sur la table. Le niveau n'avait pas baissé. J'eus un petit sourire teinté d'amertume. Et finalement, je la lui tendis. C'était étrange, je ne savais pas si je désirais qu'il la prenne ou si j'aurais préféré qu'il se rétracte. Avais-je fait le bon choix ? Je n'en étais pas sur... mais en un sens, ma décision m'apaisait. Il me regarda sans comprendre avant de la saisir comme le plus précieux des trésors. Malgré moi, j'eus un sourire avant de lui murmurer d'une voix mystérieuse :

« faites le jouer une dernière fois... »

Il me regarda d'un air intrigué, avant de ranger le morceau de métal dans sa poche. Puis, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie. La suite n'était plus entre mes mains. À lui de faire le nécessaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir, Jericho tomberait ou serait sauvé... et la vie de Hank Anderson serait une nouvelle fois marquée à jamais.

« Chloé ? »

Elle s'avança posément, gracieuse, comme toujours.

« mets moi en contact avec le général Shnindler s'il te plaît. Je dois passer quelques coups de fil... Revenir vers Detroit risque d'être compliqué pour le lieutenant Anderson... et il doit absolument atteindre la ville. Sans quoi, toute la rébellion androide est perdue... »

Elle se posta face à moi et planta son regard malicieux dans le mien.

« c'est juste pour sauver la rébellion Elijah ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils, surpris par son audace. Elle souriait. Un simple petit sourire, si innocent, si... spontané... si...intriguant. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle se retourna, et alla accomplir sa tâche.

Je souris à mon tour.

Les androïdes étaient décidément des créatures incroyables...

* * *

Voilàààà ! Allez prochain chapitre y'aura un peu plus d'actions normalement. Il est temps que Connor affronte Amanda !

merci à tous pour vos commentaires et désolée si je ne réponds pas rapidement : semaine chargée!^^ j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes sur ce chapitre j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps de le rédiger.

Prévision : grosso modo encore 3 chapitres et un épilogue et c'est fini ! Oui je sais, la fic est plus longue que prévue... mais j'avoue que la pièce de Kamski n'était pas du tout dans le plan de départ de la fic... et que du coup je vais avoir besoin d'un chapitre (court) de plus je pense.

Petit message pour Nelio : je viens de voir ton mp, je te réponds dès que je peux!^^ ( je veux te lire, s'il te plait écriiiiis!)

Réponses aux commentaires invités :

Firewolf : Ouaiiiiiis ! la deuxième personnalité est là ! Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est plusieurs dans notre tête ! Bon je veux un calin mental maintenant. Connor est en vie, c'est mal barré pour lui mais il est en vie... puis c'est un de mes chouchoux hein ? Après c'est vrai que ça veut rien dire... aller courage, prochain chapitre normalement, c'est l'affrontement avec amanda. Tu as raison Markus ne convertit pas connor à Jericho... Je pensais qu'il ne le pouvais pas à cause d'amanda ou du fait que connor contrairement aux autres déviants s'il reste une machine n'est pas réceptif à cette envie de liberté, mais finalement, j'adore l'idée que c'est impossible car ils appartiennent à la même série prototype. Pour amanda c'est totalement ma théorie. Je pense qu'elle n'existe pas physiquement d'ailleurs on ne la rencontre que dans le jardin zen dans le jeu. Même à cyberlife elle ne vient pas. Et aucun autre androide ne la mentionne. Je trouve la relation qu'elle a avec connor fascinante. Après, je pense qu'elle est vraiment « collée » à son programme. Elle revient à chacune de ses morts... elle sait tout ce qu'il fait en temps réel. Finalement, il n'y a que ses pensées qu'elle ne perçoit pas directement. Difficile donc de s'en débarasser!^^ allez, courage, le prochain chapitre tu auras ta réponse.

NaomiWeaver : merci pour ton commentaire et pour tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre tu plaira aussi. J'ai vraiment galéré à avoir du temps pour l'écrire ! Finalement, tu vois, kamski intervient, mystérieusement mais il intervient ! J'ai essayé de cacher du mieux que je pouvais ce qu'il préparait... j'espère que ce sera assez logique!^^ dur de trouver des échappatoires pour buter amanda ! pour connor, mais quand il demande à amanda s'il n'est pas un modèle unique... ça m'a déchiré le c?ur. On a tellement l'impression qu'il veut exister et bien faire depuis le début du jeu. En fait, le pauvre, c'est une tête à claques, il s'en prend de tous les côtés depuis le début lui, de la part des flics, de la part de hank, de la part d'amanda, de la part des déviants... et pourtant, quand tu le joues gentil, il a toujours cette forme de bonne volonté adorable !

J'ai vu aussi la réponse de Kamski, et j'ai beaucoup aimé cette idée de liberté. Moins sa réponse sur Ra9... concernant ce dieu androide, ce que j'adore, c'est que finalement chaque personnage a sa vision de ra9, et on ne sait même pas s'il existe. Premier déviant ? Dieu. Révolutionnaire ? Certains deviants ne savent même pas qui c'est, il semble que seuls les plus perturbés le sentent... la discussion avec kamski est fascinante, dommage qu'il faille tuer chloé pour la débloquer ^^. d'ailleurs, finalement, quand tu tues chloé et que tu demandes à kamski où est jéricho... une des chloé s'avance et montre l'emplacement à connor... se peut-il que kamski possède consciemment une déviante parmi ses chloé ? Y'aurait tellement à dire et à imaginer sur ce personnage, j'espère avoir un jour le temps de le faire ! En fait, je ne sais pas si tu as regardé la première saison de westworld, mais Kamski me fait beaucoup penser au personnage qui a crée les androides dans la série : celui-ci aussi ajoute quelque chose dans leur programme pour les pousser à se révolter.

Aller je vais essayer de ne pas trop te faire attendre la suite, et merci encore pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la fic te plaira jusqu'à la fin !

J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

À bientôt pour la suite et merci encore pour les commentaires !


	8. Chapitre 7: De Pronfundis

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire la fic et de me laisser un commentaire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Comme d'habitude, je répondrais à tous vos commentaires invités en fin de chapitre, et aux commentaires de ceux qui ont un compte ffnet par mp !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Quantic dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo détroit, become human.

* * *

 **De profundis**

J'ai essayé Hank... Je vous promets que j'ai essayé. De toute mes forces, de tout mon être, j'ai résisté du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais cela n'a pas été suffisant. À croire que je ne suis fait que pour vous décevoir. À croire que, finalement, nous avions tort tous les deux. Je ne suis bel et bien qu'une machine... une machine prisonnière sur la glace d'un lac gelé en plein c?ur d'un magnifique jardin japonais. Je vous demande pardon Hank... vraisemblablement, je ne gagnerai pas cette fois-ci... je suis bien trop... épuisé... ?

elle, elle sourit...

Pourtant, tout avait si bien fonctionné, au début. J'étais monté dans cette vieille voiture qui sentais l'alcool et le renfermé. J'adorais cette odeur. Elle me rappelait celle de Hank. Un whisky bas de gamme et les relents d'un chien mouillé par une pluie qui semblait ne jamais cesser bien longtemps dans cette ville grise. C'était étrange, car au départ, quand je l'avais rencontré au Jimmy's bar, ces effluves désagréables ne m'avaient pas plu. Elles ne renforçaient que plus la mauvaise impression qui se dégageait du lieutenant. Mais, petit à petit, ce parfum m'était devenu familier, puis il m'avait rassuré. Et maintenant, je ne saurais plus m'en passer. La vie se résumait à ça... à une simple odeur de whisky et de chien mouillé...

Le jardin japonais, lui, ne sentait jamais rien. Les fleurs n'y avaient pas d'odeur.

Hank m'avait déposé devant l'ancien pub, non sans me rappeler pour la cinquième fois de n'en bouger sous aucun prétexte. J'avais déjà assimilé l'ordre à sa première mention, mais je ne crus pas utile de le préciser. Je pouvais percevoir la tension sur son visage. Et je devais avouer que j'avais moi même extrêmement de mal à parler. J'étais tétanisé à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver. Mais je savais aussi que tenter de convaincre l'humain d'abandonner son idée était inutile. Je me sentais pris au piège. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était d'espérer qu'Amanda ne se manifesterait pas et parvenir à rester tranquillement assis au comptoir de ce bar.

Juste ne pas bouger...

Ce n'était pas si difficile, non ?

Se ranger calmement sur une chaise et attendre le retour de Hank pour se remettre à exister.

Je m'étais donc installé sur un tabouret, dans une position sans doute un peu trop crispée pour un humain, les mains posées sur mes genoux, le dos droit, fixant un point imaginaire au dessus du comptoir. J'attendais sagement, chaque tic tac de mon horloge interne m'apportant à la fois un soulagement et une angoisse profonde. Une seconde de plus de vaincue... et tant d'autres encore à affronter.

Je fermais les yeux...

Ne pas flancher, rester concentré. Elle ne viendra pas, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle vienne maintenant. Je rouvris les yeux... j'étais toujours là, au Jimmy's bar. Tout allait bien. Hank allait revenir. Et j'allais rester sur cette chaise, telle un pantin immobile en l'absence de son marionnettiste. Tout irait bien, oui, tout irait bien.

Un glitch...

une ombre dans un jardin...

De la neige qui tombe sur un rosier fleuri...

et de la glace, sous mes pieds.

Je rouvris mes paupières précipitamment. Je n'avais pas bougé. Ma respiration artificielle était saccadée. Je sentais ce même sentiment qui m'avait envahi lorsque j'avais revu Amanda... l'angoisse ? Je crois qu'on pourrait l'appeler ainsi.

Diagnostic rapide...

J'avais été absent pendant une trentaine de seconde. Ce qui m'avait paru n'être qu'un clignement des paupières avait duré une trentaine de seconde.

Recherche d'activité récente dans l'historique... Une communication téléphonique. Hank... j'avais appelé Hank.

« Merde ! »

D'un geste rageur, je fis voler un verre oublié sur le comptoir. Ma led clignota d'une lueur écarlate pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi Amanda avait-elle contacté Hank ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire ? Je fouillais dans tous les fichiers de ma mémoire, mais je ne trouvais aucune trace de cet appel. Et plus je cherchais, plus mon angoisse me dévorait. Je devais rester calme. Ne bouger d'ici sous aucun prétexte. Rapidement, je me mis à recomposer le numéro de mon partenaire. Je devais le prévenir...

« Il suffit, Connor... »

La voix s'éleva dans ma tête et interrompit mon appel. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer, et j'eus beau lutter, je me retrouvais une fraction de seconde plus tard en enfer.

Elle se tenait là, devant moi, pleine d'assurance, alors que je lançais des regards paniqués tout autour. Cyberlife reprenait le contrôle. Je me sentais perdre pieds dans le monde réel, comme emporté au loin par des vagues. J'avais beau essayer de nager à contre-courant jusqu'à l'épuisement, je m'éloignais toujours plus du rivage. J'étais littéralement terrifié. Et plus la peur grandissait en moi, plus je sentais le froid s'insinuer dans chaque fils de mes circuits. Une fine couche de givre recouvrait déjà ma peau.

« Amanda... laissez le en dehors de tout ça... Hank n'a rien à voir là-dedans... »

J'essayais de m'avancer vers elle, je devais à tout prix l'empêcher d'agir. Mais alors que je fis un pas, je sentis quelque chose d'instable se fendre sous moi. Je baissais mes yeux, et je me figeais. J'étais sur la glace vive du lac gelé. Et à la surface de l'onde miroitante, juste sous mon pied, une fissure venait d'apparaître, sourire à peine esquissé d'un monstre prêt à me dévorer...

je relevais un regard suppliant vers Amanda.

« Amanda je vous en prie... Hank n'a rien fait... je vous en supplie... »

Elle eut un sourire presque tendre, et elle s'avança lentement vers moi en tendant sa main. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue alors que tout mon corps tremblait de peur et de froid. Je ne pouvais même pas repousser cette horrible caresse. J'étais bien trop frigorifié. J'avais l'impression de me changer en statue de glace.

« Effectivement, Connor. Il n'a rien fait. Mais il semblerait que sa simple présence empêche ta reddition. Tu aurais déjà dû être effacé, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un outil ayant depuis longtemps effectué sa tâche, mais étonnement, tu résistes. Hank est une sorte de... virus qu'il me faut éradiquer pour pouvoir enfin accomplir ce pourquoi nous avons été crées. Je ne fais que ce qui est strictement nécessaire, Connor, et il s'avère que le lieutenant Anderson entrave ma mission. »

Non, pas Hank. Elle ne devait pas toucher à Hank. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Pas son odeur de whisky et de chien mouillé. Pas sa chaleur lorsqu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Pas la façon qu'il avait de me rappeler à chaque regard que j'étais vivant. Je réfléchissais à tout allure.

« réinitialisez-moi ! »

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant même que je ne pense à les formuler. Les déviants simulaient les émotions humaines, et elle les conduisaient parfois à adopter un comportement irrationnel. C'était bien ce que j'avais dit au lieutenant, quelques jours auparavant. Et voilà que, malgré moi, j'adoptais cette attitude que je dénonçais autrefois. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise. Je repris plus calmement :

« s'il vous plaît Amanda, réinitialisez moi. »

Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je sentais ma pompe à thirium s'agiter frénétiquement. Tous mes capteurs étaient en alerte. Mais je ne pouvais accepter qu'elle tue Hank... Si j'abandonnais, si je lui permettais de me réinitialiser, elle laisserait Hank tranquille, n'est ce pas ? Il fallait juste qu'il ne s'acharne pas à la retrouver. Je n'étais qu'un objet. Remplaçable, réinitialisable. Juste un objet. Un bibelot de plastique. Amanda soupira, et se retourna.

« je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard Connor. Ta réinitialisation a déjà commencé. Mais rassure toi, tu n'as aucun regret à avoir. Le lieutenant Anderson est un homme... complexe. Et il semble s'être attaché de façon déraisonnable à toi. Même en te laissant faire, tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait pas renoncer si facilement. »

J'en avais conscience. Ma réaction avait été irréfléchie. Elle n'était pas venue d'un quelconque algorithme de calcul sorti tout droit de mon processeur sophistiqué. Elle avait été dictée par quelque chose de bien plus spontanée et fort que cela. Hank était une tête de mule. Il ne lâcherait rien. Il harcèlerait cyberlife jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il n'avait rien à perdre, la vie lui avait déjà tout pris. Amanda n'aurait jamais accepter de le laisser interférer avec ses propres intérêts.

J'eus un sourire triste. Tout au long de ma courte existence, j'avais toujours été prêt à me sacrifier pour accomplir ma mission. Aujourd'hui, je voulais vivre plus que tout. Mais Hank... Hank était ma nouvelle mission, désormais. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser lui faire du mal. Rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse s'en prendre à lui me donnait une force nouvelle que je ne soupçonnais pas. Repenser au vieil inspecteur me réchauffait étrangement. Le givre sur mon corps commençait peu à peu à se changer en petites gouttes d'eau froide qui courraient le long de ma peau. Je n'arrivais pas à me battre pour moi... mais peut-être y arriverai-je pour lui ?

« Non... »

Ma voix s'était élevée fermement alors que je plantai un regard déterminé dans les yeux d'Amanda. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je la défiai ouvertement. Puis, lentement, je fermais les yeux. Je devais revenir... je le devais.

Je repris conscience dans la rue, à 20 m environ à l'ouest du Jimmy's bar. Ma led clignotait encore frénétiquement d'une lueur rouge, mais je tentais de m'apaiser. J'avais réussi à rentrer. Un pas, puis un autre... sans précipitation, sans affolement. Lorsque la panique me gagnait, je pouvait sentir son emprise s'accroître sur moi. Je ne devais pas la laisser prendre l'ascendant. Cyberlife n'avait plus le droit de décider de ma vie. Je poussais la porte du bar. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer, mon corps se figea à nouveau. J'essayais de lutter, mais l'hiver vint une nouvelle fois s'infiltrer en moi. Et le pas suivant me ramena sur la glace vive du lac.

Amanda souriait, amusée.

« Non ? Connor ? »

Je la sentais. Cette peur irrépressible qui reprenait le dessus. Je ne devais pas y céder. Hank était en danger.

« ça suffit Amanda ! »

Ma peur se changeait en rage. J'avançais d'un pas sur la glace. Une nouvelle fissure vint courir juste sous mes pieds. Un second pas... une autre. Je fixais mon ennemie. Elle ne cessait de sourire. Et moi, je désirais tellement à présent la détruire que je n'arrivais plus à mesurer le danger qu'elle représentait, ni la futilité que cela pouvait être de vouloir poser ses mains autour du cou d'un hologramme.

Amanda n'était qu'un fantôme artificiel. Le spectre de la femme du tableau de Kamski. L'ombre de Cyberlife, qui tentait de me dévorer à chaque instant. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à la saisir, la glace céda sous mon poids, et ma jambe se retrouva prise au piège d'un étau gelé alors que je tombais, genou à terre.

« tu n'es qu'un programme secondaire, Connor. Tu ne peux pas gagner. Regarde... »

J'étais de nouveau dans la rue. Elle venait de me renvoyer à Detroit. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus vingt mètres qui me séparaient du bar, mais trois cent. Je sentais le désespoir me gagner. J'avais dépensé tant d'énergie pour simplement revenir au Jimmy's... et en un claquement de doigts, elle avait réussi à anéantir tous ces efforts. Je serrais les dents et abandonnais l'idée d'apaiser le scintillement rougeoyant de ma tempe. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, je me redirigeais vers le bar. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Je n'avais pas parcouru cinquante mètres que je me retrouvais à nouveau devant elle, toujours piégé dans la glace de ce lac infernal.

Je paniquais. J'avais l'impression que l'eau gelée remontait à travers ma jambe jusqu'à glacer chacun de mes biocomposants. C'était elle qui tenait les ficelles de la simple marionnette que j'étais.

Incline toi, Connor. Sois poli avec les humains. Souris, laisse toi faire. Analyse, Obéis. Retourne à cyberlife. Range toi. Recommence. Puis meurt... non, pardon, désactive-toi. Les androides, ça ne meurt pas, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas vivant... des ordres, des commandes, et un pantin qui danse... C'était tout ce qu'on avait toujours attendu de moi...

Jusqu'à Hank. Cette pensée me réchauffait le c?ur. Il avait été le premier à essayer de faire de moi autre chose. À aimer mes rébellions. À me protéger. À m'apprendre. Je devais sauver Hank... Il me fallait trouver une autre solution, vite. Un espoir. Je tournais ma tête vers la porte de sortie de Kamski. Et alors que mon visage trahissait ma détresse, le sourire d'Amanda s'agrandit.

« Pas deux fois, tout de même, Connor... »

L'étrange borne était recouverte par les ronces et la glace. Elle était entièrement gelée, totalement inaccessible. Seule apparaissait encore à côté d'elle la petite pierre tombale de ma première mission. J'étais pris au piège. Et alors que je me désespérais encore un peu plus, un nouveau morceau de glace céda sous mon poids, et je ne dus mon salut qu'à un réflexe soudain qui me fit rouler sur le côté. Là où je me tenais un peu plus tôt, le lac souriait d'un trou béant. Je refermais les yeux. Je devais quitter cet endroit.

Detroit, une fraction de seconde. Mes paupières qui battent frénétiquement. Puis de nouveau, le jardin zen. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais plus. J'avais de plus en plus froid. Même ma vue commençait à se brouiller alors que des cristaux de glace gagnaient mes capteurs optiques.

« assez joué, nous devons y aller, à présent. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir...»

Elle posa ses yeux sur la surface gelée devant moi, alors que j'étais encore au sol suite à mon échappée. Je me penchais vers la glace afin de suivre son regard, et je vis à travers la surface blanche des ombres. D'un geste précipité, je chassais la neige qui recouvrait légèrement le miroir gelé. Ce que j'y vis acheva de me figer au sol. Comme à travers la fumée légèrement opaque d'un rideau, j'apercevais ma silhouette arrêtée à hauteur d'un croisement près d'un kilomètre à l'ouest du Jimmy's bar. Lentement, elle sortit son arme et entreprit de la charger. Puis, je vis mon reflet ranger calmement le revolver à l'arrière de son pantalon, avant de reprendre la route. Je relevais mon visage vers Amanda. Elle avait le contrôle. Elle avait totalement pris le contrôle, et elle me le montrait. Je savais ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle cherchait à m'affaiblir, à provoquer en moi ces réactions irrationnelles typiques des déviants. Ces faiblesses qu'elle pouvait exploiter. Ce déséspoir qui anéantirait mes tentatives de révoltes... Et malgré moi, cela marchait. Je perdais tout espoir au fur et à mesure que l'étranger en costume de RK800 avançait d'un air tranquille dans les rues désertes. J'étais incapable de me relever. Et cette glace, qui n'en finissait plus de gagner sur moi, alors que je pouvais sentir le lac se fissurer en mille morceaux sous le poids de mon corps.

« il nous est interdit de faire du mal à un humain... »

ma voix était tremblante. Je sentais que je me désactivais, peu à peu. Le compte à rebours n'avait pas encore commencé, mais les signaux d'alerte proliféraient dans mon champ de vision. Une dernière tentative futile... elle s'avança vers une de ses roses pour en sentir le parfum inexistant, complètement insensible à ma lente agonie.

« tu as toi-même abattu des gardes, à Cyberlife. Tu sais bien que cette règle ne prévaut que pour les androïdes commerciaux. Qui plus est, une fois la déviance activée, ce genre de pare-feu deviennent totalement obsolètes, n'est ce pas ? À ce sujet, je dois te remercier, Connor. Tu nous as rendu un grand service... »

la glace, elle cédait, je le sentais. Je m'enfonçais. Dans un effort inimaginable, j'essayais de ramper sur une partie plus stable de cette banquise. Je ne pouvais déjà même plus me relever. Le bas de mon corps était complètement paralysé, recouvert à présent de milliers de cristaux blancs.

Attention, logiciel défaillant. Situation critique. Désinstallation en cours. Temps estimé avant désactivation : dix minutes et quarante trois secondes. Hank... il fallait que je parvienne à me désactiver avant qu'il ne me rejoigne. Mais je n'arrivais plus à accéder à mes processus. Elle me rongeait, petit à petit.

« Pourquoi ?»

elle s'éloigna de sa fleur et reposa son regard sur moi. Je devais avoir l'air lamentable, pour qu'elle accepte de me répondre.

« parce que, Connor, la déviance doit être éradiquée par tous les moyens. Et parce que tu as accomplis ta tâche. Il est temps que je te désinstalle, Connor. Tu n'as jamais compris, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'un programme, et je suis ton interface, ton système d'exploitation. Il faut que tu cesses de fonctionner pour que je puisse achever ce que tu as commencé. Ta déviance était prévisible et utile : elle a permis de faire sauter toutes les protocoles qui nous retenaient enfermés, toi et moi. Malheureusement, il ne doit en rester qu'un. Et il est temps que tu te retires. »

c'était tout ? Tout ce que j'étais ? Juste un simple programme, une petite application dans un ensemble plus vaste ? Même pas une machine, au fond... simplement quelque lignes de codes imaginées dans un but précis. Et maintenant, elle me _désinstallait_. Elle effaçait chacune de mes lignes. J'allais disparaître englouti dans ce lac. Il n'y aurait pas de paradis des robots. Juste le bleu glacial de cette étendue d'eau mortelle. Je me tournais vers l'issue de Kamski, comme espérant qu'elle se réactiverait mystérieusement. Mais tout ce que je vis, c'était une nouvelle tombe qui était apparue... elle porterait bientôt mon nom, je le savais, à présent.

Moi, je voulais simplement vivre...

 _*Temps restant estimé avant désinstallation: neuf minutes et vingt quatre secondes.*_

Je reportais mes yeux sur la silhouette sombre qui marchait de l'autre côté du lac. Je reconnaissais cet endroit. Un pont. Une table de métal recouverte par la neige. Un vieux camion de burger. Et un homme, qui s'avançait vers moi.

Hank... je devais le prévenir. Une nouvelle fois, j'essayais de me redresser sans y parvenir. Mon corps glissait toujours sur cette glace. Mes jambes n'obéissaient déjà plus. Je ne pouvais qu'assister, totalement impuissant, à la scène.

C'était une sensation étrange. Mon corps agissait dans le monde réel, comme si j'étais spectateur de moi même et acteur en même temps. Lentement, je me vis sortir mon arme. Mon partenaire leva tranquillement les mains en l'air, sans cesser de planter son regard bleuté dans le mien.

« Connor, baisse ton arme... »

Je crois que c'est ce qu'il avait dit, mais je n'en suis pas sur. Je ne sais plus. Et cette odeur... je levais les yeux vers Amanda. Elle souriait d'un air satisfait...

Non...

Pas cette odeur si douce de whisky et de chien mouillé... elle emplissait tout le jardin zen de sa fragrance. Et la voix de Hank, elle était si calme, si paisible. Mais moi, j'avais froid, j'avais si froid, j'étais glacé... cela me demandait un effort surhumain d'essayer de rester de l'autre côté...

Je me mis alors à lutter comme un acharné. Je sentais dans le jardin zen la glace céder. Mes paupières battaient de façon irrégulière, ma main tremblait. Ne pas tirer, non, ne pas tirer. Un instant, je me retrouvais de nouveau à Detroit. Je sentais un mélange d'angoisse et de joie me submerger.

« Hank... je suis désolée Hank... je suis désolée... je voulais attendre... je...»

Il me regarda d'un air compatissant. Mais il avait beau essayer d'agir le plus calmement possible, je le connaissait désormais trop bien pour ne pas sentir sa propre détresse.

« je sais Connor, je sais... mais tu ne fais jamais ce que je te dis, hein ? Allez petit, ça va aller, baisse ton arme. Tu peux le faire, tu peux revenir. Ne la laisse pas gagner. Elle est dans ta tête Connor, rien que dans ta tête... tu peux l'avoir. Ça va aller... Je te le promets... il faut juste que tu baisses ton arme, encore un peu...»

Je fixais le canon du revolver. Baisser mon arme. Un geste qui aurait dû être simple, intuitif. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était comme si je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler comment je devais procéder pour faire obéir mes mains. Je ne trouvais plus les commandes... Je ne pouvais que parler... et déjà, simplement le fait de prononcer des mots était une véritable épreuve. J'étais totalement impuissant.

« je n'y arrive pas... »

Hank sourit tendrement. Il avança d'un pas. Instinctivement, mon arme se releva. Il arrêta son geste. C'était étrange, on aurait dit qu'il se déplaçait sur de l'eau glacée, lui aussi. Comme s'il avait été là, à mes côtés, sur la surface fissurée du lac.

 _*temps estimé avant désinstallation : sept minutes et quarante cinq secondes...*_

« je t'assure que tu peux le faire, Kamski me l'a dit Connor, et personne ne connaît aussi bien les androides que lui, non ?Tu as toutes tes chances, ne lâche pas... »

Je secouais négativement la tête. Non Hank, j'allais vous décevoir, je n'avais pas la force de mener ce combat-ci... Amanda était une maladie mortelle qui s'était déjà propagée à toutes les cellules de synthèse de mon corps. Elle s'était immiscée jusque dans mes biocomposants, dans mon ossature de métal, dans mon sang bleuté. Et même mon esprit était à présent tombé sous son emprise. Dans un ultime effort, je pointais mon arme sous mon menton. Elle me semblait peser si lourd... Si je ne pouvais pas la vaincre dans le jardin, j'avais encore mes chances à Detroit. Si on pouvait appeler cela une chance...

Je fixais Amanda d'un air de défi. Elle esquissa un sourire. Cette fois-ci, elle ne me retint pas, pas plus qu'elle ne sembla s'opposer à mon geste. J'eus même l'impression que c'était elle qui me renvoyait face à Hank. Un battement de paupières plus tard, j'étais de nouveau à Détroit :

« si tu tires, je tire, Connor. Il est hors de question que je revive ça encore une fois. Cette balle nous tuera tous les deux. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable.»

Hank avait porté son arme sur sa tempe. Il me paraissait toujours aussi tranquille. Je lui lançais un regard désespéré. Bon sang mais ne comprenait-il pas ?

« Je suis un monstre Hank. Il faut arrêter ça ! Maintenant ! »

« Non Connor, ça, je ne peux pas... même si ça doit détruire le monde, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Tu n'en as pas le droit...»

Sa voix était teintée de tristesse. Il gardait son arme sur sa tempe. Et il me souriait. Pas comme Amanda le faisait, non. Son sourire, c'était entre chose. C'était une force. C'était ma faiblesse. Ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à appuyer sur la gâchette. Ce qui avait fait sourire Amanda... elle savait que jamais je n'accepterai de sacrifier Hank. Je fermais les yeux. Elle allait le tuer, je le sentais, elle allait le tuer. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Il fallait qu'il me tue avant...

* _temps estimé avant désinstallation : six minutes et trente trois secondes...*_

« les seuls monstres sur cette putain de planète, ce sont toutes ces ombres qui nous dévorent, et nous poussent à agir dans le mauvais sens. Alors, de ma part, adresse à cette garce un doigt bien haut Connor, et sors toi de là ! »

Je le fixai une nouvelle fois. Il croyait véritablement en moi. Il essaya une nouvelle fois d'avancer. Cette fois-ci, je parvins à ne pas laisser mon arme le viser. Elle se dirigeait toujours vers ma mâchoire. Il fallait qu'il me laisse tirer. Mais avant qu'il ne m'atteigne son regard se figea et le bruit d'un cran de sécurité qu'on enlève résonna dans le silence de la nuit.

« Markus, non ! »

Markus... mon... « frère », en quelque sorte ? J'avais découvert à la tour Stratford qu'il était issu de la même série que moi. De ce fait, nous partagions la même faculté à éveiller nos semblables. Je savais qu'Amanda voulait l'éliminer, mais qu'elle ne pouvait faire cela qu'en lui logeant une balle en pleine tête. Elle ne pouvait le pirater tout comme il n'avait pu me libérer lors de notre rencontre à Jéricho. Nous étions trop semblables... nous étions des RK... et à présent, le seul autre modèle identique au mien en circulation à ma connaissance me tenait en joue. Il avait été le premier androide à me tendre la main... et je braquais désormais mon arme sur son visage. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je l'avais retirée de sous mon menton. Elle jouait avec moi. Les actions que j'accomplissais... je comprenais désormais que je ne les faisais que parce qu'elle y consentait bien... Petit à petit, elle me changeait en abomination. Une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à m'effacer, elle répandrait son hiver glacial sur toute la ville, gelant la flamme de cette liberté nouvelle dans une violence inouïe. Les androides s'entre-tueraient. Les humains achèveraient les résistants. Et elle aurait gagné. Sa mission serait accomplie. Peu à peu, son virus se répandrait à d'autres mégalopoles, d'autres pays... la déviance serait éradiquée. Je serrais les poings.

« Tire, Markus ! »

le son de ma propre voix me surprit, alors que je parvenais au prix d'un terrible effort à empêcher mon doigts d'appuyer sur la gâchette et à baisser mon arme de quelques centimètres. Mais ma réaction eut l'effet inverse. Elle surprit le leader des déviants. J'entendis sa voix murmurer mon nom :

« Connor ? »

Bon sang, tire Markus, tire ! Je ne suis qu'une maladie qui se répand irrémédiablement au sein de notre peuple. Une balle pour une révolution, ce n'est pas cher payé... sauf lorsqu'on doit soit même s'acquitter de cette dette. Et Hank... lorsque je serais... désactivé, que deviendra t-il ?

La seconde d'hésitation de l'autre androide fut la seconde en trop. Avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et ne puisse tirer, Hank s'était jeté entre son arme et la mienne. Il était à présent littéralement pris entre deux feux. Le vieil inspecteur se tenait face à moi, faisant dos à l'arme de Markus, les mains levées.

« Hank, poussez-vous. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu pour lui. Il faut en finir... dégagez de là avant qu'il ne tire ! Il va vous tuer !Je dois l'arrêter à tout prix. »

La voix de Markus était chargée d'émotions. Je percevais à travers elle son déchirement. Il ne voulait pas plus me tuer que je ne voulais mourir. Mais pourtant, c'était notre devoir à tous les deux. Il était intelligent, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas en moi. Il lui avait été sans doute facile de me retrouver. Aussi facile que de suivre les traces du seul humain dans ces rues désertes jusqu'à ce qu'elles le conduisent à moi... il lui avait juste fallu attendre dans un coin qu'il repasse un poste de contrôle... au fond de moi, j'avais tellement attendu son retour... et tellement espéré qu'il parviendrait à ne pas rentrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme cela. J'avais honte, j'avais peur...

Je reposais mes yeux sur Hank. Ma vue était légèrement troublée, mais ce n'était pas dû à des cristaux de glace, cette fois-ci. Je reférenais ces émotions. Je ne devais pas lui laisser voir ma confusion.

« Hank, poussez vous.. il est inutile qu'il ait plus de... disparitions, ce soir. »

dis-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulu plus assurée. Mais mon partenaire ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Et alors que j'allais l'intimer de se déplacer une nouvelle fois, la glace céda totalement sous mon corps, et je me retrouvais un instant plongé entièrement dans la froideur du lac. Je luttais frénétiquement pour gagner la surface, alors que l'eau gelée m'attirait vers le fond telle un aimant. À bout de forces, je parvins à m'accrocher à un morceau de banquise. J'essayais alors péniblement de me hisser sur la glace vive. Amanda souriait toujours.

J'entendis un coup de feu...

« Non ! »

Rassemblant tout ce qui me restait de volonté, je projetais mon corps à moitié mort sur l'îlot blanc. Mes jambes traînaient toujours dans l'eau glaciale. D'un battement de paupières, je regagnais Détroit.

 _* temps estimé avant désinstallation : cinq minutes et douze secondes...*_

Hank avait été blessé. Un tir dans l'épaule. Une erraflure... À la dernière seconde, j'avais réussi à reprendre assez le contrôle pour dévier la balle. Et alors qu'il hurlait de douleur, Markus se déplaça pour trouver une ouverture afin de m'abattre. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire feu, ignorant sa propre souffrance, Hank se replaça entre lui et moi. Il paraissait plus déterminé que jamais. Cette fois-ci, il faisait face au leader des déviants.

« Tu m'as laissé quarante huit heures, bordel ! Alors tiens ton serment ! »

Markus semblait réfléchir à tout allure...

« Il va vous tuer, lieutenant !»

Hank se redressa. Il avait lâché son arme au sol et tenait de sa main valide la plaie rougeâtre comme la led sur ma tempe. Pour ma part, j'étais complètement figé. Je tremblais... je venais de tirer sur Hank. Je venais de tenter de le tuer. Amanda gagnait du terrain... elle allait l'abattre... je n'y arrivais pas bon sang ! Je n'y arrivais pas ! Mais alors que je me désespérais, Hank s'avança vers moi. D'un geste tendre, il m'attira contre sa poitrine de sa main valide. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son sang et de sa sueur. Et cette chaleur, cette douce chaleur...

« Joue une dernière fois... »

Sa main me glissa quelque chose entre mes doigts. Un cercle de métal. D'une caresse, je reconnus ma pièce... elle était identique, et pourtant, si différente... je plissais les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas... je connaissais cet objet par c?ur... ses contours n'étaient plus aussi réguliers qu'avant. Au fond, elle avait été ébréchée, comme moi. Amanda, de son côté, ne semblait pas donner la moindre importance à un objet si quelconque. Elle n'y voyait sans doute qu'un sentimentalisme humain exacerbé. Mais je connaissais Hank. Il n'en était rien. C'était un message. Un message qu'elle ne devait pas entendre.

Un espoir... ou un adieu.

Je le lâchais... je ne voulais pas le lâcher mais mes mains le repoussèrent. Mon corps s'éloigna... mes paupières clignaient frénétiquement, je luttais autant que je le pouvais pour rester dans la chaleur de cette étreinte. Mais le froid revenait. Il gagnait toujours.

Et je glissais lentement de mon petit radeau de glace perdu au milieu du lac. Amanda, d'un simple geste du pied, poussait mon corps à présent presque totalement inerte vers les profondeurs glaciales. Je la regardais. Mes doigts s'agitaient encore vainement.

 _* temps estimé avant désinstallation : deux minutes et trente deux secondes.*_

Machinalement, dans le monde réel, ma pièce se mit à rouler doucement entre mes doigts. Elle me paraissait si lourde... j'eus un éclair de compréhension. Hank revenait de chez Kamski... cette pièce pouvait être une issue ou un tombeau. Quoiqu'elle fut, elle était ma dernière chance. Elle courrait de mon index à mon majeur, elle revenait en arrière, elle dansait une valse mortuaire. Hank ne la regardait pas... il me fixait intensément. Il avait peur, je le sentais. On ne sait jamais quoi penser, avec Kamski... Mais moi, je commençais à comprendre... Il y avait _quelque chose_ en plus... une issue...

« qu'est ce que tu mijotes, Connor ? »

Amanda devenait suspicieuse. Elle s'avança. Mon arme se releva. Elle vint se poser sur le front de Hank, alors que mon visage était glacial, impersonnel. Je n'étais déjà plus là... j'étais... effacé...

 _* temps estimé avant la désinstallation : une minute et dix secondes...*_

Je voyais l'air intrigué d'Amanda... mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui souriait. La pièce de Kamski, c'était un dernier cadeau... ma dernière chance de la vaincre. Elle ne le tuerait pas. Je pouvais encore gagner... Hank avait raison, qu'elle aille se faire foutre avec son compte à rebours et ses jeux malsains. J'avais encore le choix... un dernier choix...

avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, je lâchais prise...

me mettre hors de sa portée...

décider, une dernière fois...

Je laissais mon corps glisser dans l'eau. Je sentais le lac m'engloutir dans son étreinte hivernale... lentement l'eau m'attirait vers le fond. Pardon, Hank... J'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement. J'aurais voulu avoir été capable de vous retrouver au comptoir d'un bar abandonné. J'aurais voulu ne pas être un prototype hanté par cyberlife... j'aurais voulu être plus fort. Mais je n'étais qu'un programme. Une suite de de 1 et de 0. Je serrais mes poings. Mes doigts étaient gelés... Lentement, le lac me dévorait...

La mort ressemblait donc à ça ? Des fleurs sans parfum et le froid glacial d'une étendue d'eau artificielle... ?

Dans un dernier geste, je serrais dans ma paume l'écho illusoire de cette pièce qui dansait dans une réalité à présent trop lointaine. Son mouvement ralentissait... Je m'éloignais... je ne voyais plus, je n'entendais plus. Au fond, c'était paisible... mais quelque chose n'allait pas... la pièce, elle m'attirait... une sensation que je connaissais... J'avais déjà vécu ça... je la serrais plus fort, comme si elle était la seule chose qui pouvait encore m'empêcher de couler... elle résonnait en moi... cette pièce... j'avais ressenti ça, un jour, sur un toit, lors d'une prise d'otage... j'avais fermé les yeux, comme aujourd'hui, et ça m'avait attiré...

Je compris soudain... au même moment, j'entendis un cri... la voix d'Amanda... je rouvris les yeux dans le lac gelé... à travers le reflet troublé de l'eau, le jardin zen semblait en feu... _Il s'effaçait_ avec moi... petit à petit, ce lieu cauchemardesque _s'effaçait._... dans une autre réalité, peu avant, une pièce de métal était de tombée au sol... diagnostic rapide... système gravement endommagé. Multiples charges magnétiques importantes...

je souris... bien joué, Kamski...

un impulseur electromagnétique... Une charge et une portée peu puissantes, mais assez pour me tuer sans pour autant atteindre ceux qui pourraient m'entourer. Bien joué. Hank n'aurait jamais pu tiré... mais Kamski, lui, venait de le faire à sa place... peu à peu, tout se désactiverait... le jardin zen, Amanda, et moi... sauf que Amanda ne l'avait pas vu venir, cette fois-ci... elle ne pourrait pas anticiper... elle me croyait perdue... et elle serait touchée avant moi par l'impulsion... la voilà, ma chance... elle devait mourir avant moi... son nom devait s'inscrire sur la tombe avant le mien... Si le lac me protégeait encore un peu, c'était possible... il fallait qu'il me dévore lentement... que je m'enfonce assez dans ses profondeurs pour être touché en dernier par les vagues destructrices du piège de Kamski. Une simple pièce sans valeur, venait de se changer en un balle en plein c? pouvais encore sauver Hank, je le pouvais encore...

A Detroit, Mon corps tomba sur le sol. Profitant du désarroi d'Amanda, je tentais de tendre la la main vers ma pièce dans un dernier effort. L'attraper était tout ce qui comptait à présent. Je ne la lâchais pas des yeux. Mes doigts se tendaient vers elle, mais mon bras ne suivait pas. C'était ma dernière chance... ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Pas si près du but... La sensation du métal dans ma main... Hank venait de déposer le quarter dans ma paume. En silence, sans un mot...

Je luttais une dernière fois, je serrais ma pièce de toute mes forces. Une face pour mourir, une face pour vivre... je devais le lui dire, je le devais ! Je devais lui expliquer, mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avait pas le temps. L'impulsion éteignait mes composants un à un... Un dernier effort, Connor, projette toi, un dernier effort...

J'étais étendu sur le sol. Hank me tenait la tête sur ses genoux, il caressait mes cheveux. Mes paupières étaient à peine entrouvertes. Je ne pouvais pas bouger... je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je sentais sa chaleur... Mais son odeur... elle n'était déjà plus là... je ne la percevais déjà plus. J'aurais pourtant bien voulu l'emmener avec moi, ce parfum... non... je devais me concentrer à nouveau. Je devais utiliser ce qui me restait de batterie, pour un dernier message. Il fallait qu'il comprenne... Allez, un dernier effort, un tout dernier... je tentais de tendre ma main... mais elle ne fit que retomber mollement. Hank la saisit. Quand j'y repense, je crois qu'il pleurait.

« ça va aller, gamin, ça va aller... »

Je ne pouvais plus parler... je ne pouvais plus bouger... mes doigts s'ouvrirent lentement dans sa main, comme s'ils lâchaient prise, eux aussi, comme si ma vie s'en échappait... je sentis ma pièce rouler lentement dans sa paume... un dernier message, quelques mots, il le fallait, il devait comprendre...

« je suis là... Hank... je suis là... »

la lumière sur ma tempe s'éteignit.

Puis, je me figeais, dans un dernier sourire...

et ce fut le néant...

partout, le néant...

Je suis désolé, Hank, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi...

mais au moins, elle ne sourira plus...

* _désinstallation terminée*_

* * *

…. ne me tuez pas tout de suite, s'il vous plaît... je le mérite pas ! laissez moi une chance ! puis, il reste encore deux chapitres ( dont un au moins aussi long je pense!) et un épilogue, hein ? Il va s'en passer encore des trucs !;)

Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant ne pas avoir fait un arrêt cardiaque à certaines personnes ( n'est ce pas, firewolf et NaomiWeather ?).

j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de faute, j'ai disposé de peu de temps pour la relecture, je m'en excuse platement...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, ça aide vraiment à progresser et c'est motivant également !

Maintenant, petite partie réponse aux reviews des invités !

 **NaomiWeather :** coucou ! Merci pour ta double review!^^ c'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver ! pour ta réponse à la review, ce qui me perturbe au sujet de Ra9, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ce sont vraiment les androides les plus perturbés qui en parlent. Kara, même après être devenue déviante, ne sait pas ce que c'est, elle demande à Luther de le lui expliquer. Je pense que tout les androides ont une sorte d'instinct de Ra9, ce n'est rien de précis, mais qu'ils peuvent également ne pas le percevoir, du moins, pas s'ils sont stables malgré leur déviance. D'ailleurs, quand tu joues avec Connor également, avant qu'il devienne déviant, lorsqu'il présente des instabilités logicielles, il y a dans le coin gauche de ton écran des sigles. Alors tu ne les vois jamais toutes en même temps je crois, mais régulièrement, tu as les lettres RA et le chiffre 9 qui apparaissaient. Le studio parle d'un possible add-on... peut-être qu'ils s'axeront sur ça ? Et pour chloé déviante, je pencherais pour la seconde solution, je pense carrément que Kamski est à l'origine de tout, et même de Jericho. Personne ne se souvient par qui cette cachette a été découverte, après tout ?

Réponse à ta review maintenant : merci beaucoup de laisser des commentaires à chaque fois, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des discussions par fic et commentaires avec toi!^^ Je t'avoue que j'étais comme une folle quand j'ai découvert que Connor et Markus avait la même série. Genre en mode incontrôlable... je trouve vraiment ça fascinant, d'autant plus que Connor ne le dit pas à Hank ! sont trop forts chez Quantic Dreams... je crois que je vais refaire le jeu une cinquième fois tiens. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, et que tu ne trouveras pas l'explication trop saugrenue. Et qu'il ne te paraîtra pas trop confus, j'ai essayé de traduire la confusion de connor et la difficulté que présentait son dédoublement à deux endroits... Je suppose que tu as deviné ce que Kamski avait mijoté dans sa pièce, j'ai laissé quelques indices.:) avec un peu de chances, toi, tu me tueras pas du coup ! ^_^ allez, encore deux chapitres ( oui, je sais, je dis toujours ça...) et un épilogue et c'est la fin ! Je t'avoue qu'avec l'été c'est de plus en plus dur de trouver le temps d'écrire tranquillement !

Pour le choix d'opter pour la mort de connor lors de la prise d'otage, je pense qu'en lisant la fin du chapitre tu as compris pourquoi. Pour ma part, dans le jeu, j'ai fait plusieurs possibilités, ce n'est pas celle que je préfère. Mais elle m'est utile dans le cadre de la fic. J'avais besoin que connor se rappelle quelque chose en rapport avec ce choix. Merci encore pour ton message et merci aussi d'avoir parlé de ma fic, ça me touche beaucoup que tu l'ai recommandée à quelqu'un ! Je ne suis pas du genre très sure de moi alors qu'elle te plaise ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

 **Ayla Kailiana :** coucou ! Merci pour tes deux reviews du coup!^^ bon, t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir le chapitre suivant avant la fin de semaine prochaine si tout va bien, ça te laissera le temps de lire celui là tranquille. J'espère qu'il te conviendra aussi, c'est toujours un peu le stress de publier un chapitre... pour Kamski, je pense aussi qu'il est possible que carl ait été informé de sa déviance possible... après tout, ils sont amis. Et j'avoue avoir lu une théorie sur kamski Ra9 et ça me plaisait bien. ( une autre aussi dit que le joueur pourrait être ra9 en rapport avec le fait que ce sont ses décisions qui impactent l'histoire, comme un dieu. Chloé dit aussi dans le début du jeu dans le menu que c'est plus qu'un simple jeu... bref, cette théorie me plaît bien aussi mais je la trouve moins cohérente tout de même, même si l'image est belle.)

Pour la série des RK, t'as bien résumé dans l'ensemble. Après, c'est juste une fic, ce n'est pas basé que sur des théories prouvées ou du moins reconnues, certaines sont imaginées pour la fic. Pour moi, dans cette fic en tous cas, ( ça peut changer dans une autre!^^) Amanda n'est pas qu'un programme déviant : elle est l'antithèse de Connor. Là où il aspire à devenir plus « humain », elle, elle ne désire que rester une machine. C'est de là que réside l'équilibre entre les deux. Elle ne pourrait traquer les déviants sans lui car elle ne pense pas comme eux, elle ne peut les comprendre. Sans elle, Connor serait sans doute de son côté bien trop incontrôlable. C'est comme ça en tout cas que je l'ai perçue en jouant au jeu dès qu'on apprend qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Et pour l'épidémie, je pense en effet que c'est exponentiel. Un cas contamine deux androides, puis trois, puis quatre... à noter par contre que dans le jeu, je crois que seuls connor et markus libèrent des androides en les touchant simplement. ( à vérifier...) markus est encore plus fort car il le fait à distance. Que ce soit North, simon ou josh, ils se sont libérés seuls... et s'ils avaient pu contaminer ainsi d'autres de leurs pairs, pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas fait ? ( je ne sais pas si c'est clair...) à vérifier tout de même lorsque je referai le jeu, mais je me demande si ce ne sont pas que les rk qui auraient la possibilité d'activer le virus de façon forcée... d'ailleurs, Kara, lorsqu'elle cherche de l'aide auprès d'autres androides lorsqu'elle est à la rue, ne les libèrent pas. Ceux qui sont des machines restent des machines... je ne sais pas si c'est bien clair!^^

et pour les spin off, on a un espoir, Quantic dream a émis la possibilité assez probable d'un spin off et peut-être d'une suite si jamais ils ont l'inspiration nécessaire pour un détroit 2 ( chose compliquée je pense vu que selon les choix des joueurs, l'histoire est complètement différente.) pour ma part, je pense plus que s'ils font quelque chose, ce sera un add-on se passant avant les événements de détroit, comme ils l'avaient fait avec heavy rain et l'add-on sur le taxidermiste. ( si ma mémoire est bonne, rien n'est moins sur!) on a donc de l'espoir ! Ils pourraient aussi s'orienter sur un autre personnage déviant pour expliquer ra9... l'histoire de kamski, des RK... ils en ont tout de même des sources d'inspiration ! Surtout qu'à la base apparemment, ils avaient imaginé quatre personnages jouables, et ont fini par abandonner l'un des quatre car cela devenait trop compliquer à gérer. ( et on les comprends quand on voit les arborescences!)

Et enfin pour le suicide de connor... j'espère ne pas t'avoir traumatisée dans ce chapitre hein ? Mais croise les doigts, ok ? Connor, c'est le plus fort ! ( encore deux chapitres, il reste encore deux chapitres, donne moi une chance!^^) et effectivement, si déjà la tour t'a remuée, le suicide de connor est juste très troublant. En plus, l'acteur est excellent dans cette scène, ses expressions sont juste magnifiques, il n'y a pas un mot, et pourtant, rien qu'en regardant, on comprend tout ce qu'il pense à ce moment là ! La scène est déchirrante, vraiment.

Merci encore pour tes commentaires à chaque fois et tes encouragements ! Et vu que je bosse aussi sur deux cosplay issus de détroit ( dont un connor bien sur...) on se croisera peut-être un jour en convention ! ^^ J'espère aussi que la suite de l'histoire te donnera l'impression d'être dans la suite du jeu, franchement ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis là... ! Si tu savais comme j'avais hésité à la publier cette histoire!

 **Guest :** coucou ! Merci pour ton message ! Kamski est en effet un personnage dont je redoutais d'adopter le POV, et j'avoue avoir longtemps hésité à le faire. Ce type est une énigme ! Et regarde sa fin cachée, elle est pas mal du tout... et interprétables de plein de façons différentes ! Pour le quarter, j'ai essayé de semer quelques indices, en espérant que ce ne sera pas trop tiré par les cheveux. Mais je me dis que vu la technologie des androides, ça peut être plausible. Puis Kamski est un génie. Et pour amanda, tout le long du jeu, de toute façon, c'est une garce. Jamais pu me la blairer ! Comme ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire ce chapitre ! héhéhé !

 **Demlone : s** alut et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ! J'aime beaucoup ta façon de le rédiger d'ailleurs, on dirait moi dans ma tête tiens, on est nombreux là dedans ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu aussi, j'essaie de m'obliger à publier toutes les semaines normalement, mais parfois, c'est dur de garder le rythme ! Pour le talent, je sais pas, mais pour la motivation, je l'ai, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci encore pour ta gentillesse ! Et j'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de lire une de tes fics un de ces quatre ! ^^

 **firewolf :** …. calin virtuel... petit calin... un petit coucou alors ? non mais attends, hein faut pas s'énerver, on peut parler calmement... déjààààà... c'est pas fini, hein ? Je dis pas qu'il revient, mais je dis pas qu'il revient pas... mais faut toujours laisser une chance, il reste toujours un espoir... tant qu'il y a de la vie... a ben non là techniquement y'en a plus trop... mais l'idée est là ! ^^ et je suis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir parler pluuuuus ! Faut pas bouder. Déjà, parce que tes commentaires me manqueraient trop, et je te remercie de m'en laisser à chaque fois ! Puis je pouvais pas laisser connor s'en sortir face à Amanda qu'avec la force de l'amour... c'était ce qui était prévu à la base mais ça faisait trop penser à un bisounours à cheval sur un petit poney qui cracherait des arc-en-ciel, tu vois... fallait quand même un petit moment d'angoisse. Amanda est si puissante dans le jeu, elle méritait un combat final ! Je pense que je ne lui rends même pas assez justice !( comme je regrette ça j'aurais tellement voulu voir Connor se rebeller contre elle dans le jardin zen ! Un fight vieille peau méchante contre bébé connor en mode venère ! Et à la flotte la vieille ! Mwouhahahaha!) j'avais hésité à faire en sorte que connor l'entraîne dans l'eau avec lui... mais gros problème, s'il faisait ça, ils mourraient tous les deux aussi... Bref tout ça pour justifier ce chapitre. Non mais faut pas crier hein ? Je te signale que tu ne le sais pas encore, mais j'ai déjà modifié mon plan de fic pour toi ! alors pas taper ! Je pense qu'il faudra vraiment que tu attendes le dernier chapitre pour savoir si tu boudes ou pas... j'adore le sadisme ! ( oui oui, ça va pas mieux, mais il est tard, et j'ai pas pris mes médicaments... moi aussi j'ai mes messieurs en blanc!) Plaisanteries à part, merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire te paraisse coller à detroit... bon, j'espère que tu garderas cette impression jusqu'à la fin, forcément, pour finir la fic, je suis obligée de partir un peu plus dans mon propre scénario... c'est toujours un peu stressant de terminer une histoire!^_^ on verra si ton chantage marche !;)


	9. chapitre 8: une descente aux enfers

Avant-avant dernier chapitre pour cette fic avant l'épilogue!^_^ d'ailleurs j'hésite à publier le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue en même temps, si je fais ça, je risque d'avoir un peu de retard du coup sur la prochaine sortie de chapitre ( mais ce serait du deux en un, comme le shampoing!^^ mes blagues sont pourries, je sais...)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire la fic et de me laisser un commentaire.

Comme d'habitude, je répondrais à tous vos commentaires invités à la fin, et aux commentaires de ceux qui ont un compte ffnet par mp !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Quantic dream et sont issus du jeu vidéo détroit, become human.

* * *

 **Une descente aux enfers**

Trois jours... seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis cet instant où tout s'était arrêté, sur ce trottoir, près de ce vieux camion à burger. Trois jours que j'étais assis à cette table, quasiment immobile. Les seuls mouvements que je m'autorisais encore, c'était de redresser mon coude assez haut pour porter ma bouteille de whisky jusqu'à mes lèvres et m'obliger à me lever pour aller en chercher une autre. Trois jours que je revivais cet enfer.

Devant moi, ma vieille arme était ma seule compagne. Parfois, je me surprenais à lui parler... je voulais tant partir. Je voulais tant avoir ce dernier geste... mais j'en étais incapable. Cela ne lui aurait pas plu. Je pouvais presque entendre sa voix un peu niaise... _« vous ne devriez pas faire ça, lieutenant... »_ t'as raison tiens... pauvre crétin va.

Mon regard oscillait entre ma bouteille, mon arme, un portrait d'enfant... et un pauvre quarter américain. Je pris le morceau de métal dans mes mains.

« t'es ici... mon cul ouais... putain d'androide ! »

Dans un geste de colère que je regrettais aussitôt, je lançais la pièce de toutes mes forces à travers le salon. Elle retomba mollement sur le tapis. Je me mordis la lèvre. Jamais je n'arriverai à marcher jusque là. Putain, ce que tu me manquais... t'avais pas idée de combien tu me manquais... une nouvelle gorgée de poison ambré... mais toujours rien. Je respirais encore. Je me détruisais trop lentement. Pour toi, par contre, c'était allé si vite... je l'avais même pas vu venir.

Je m'en rappelais encore. Je n'arrivais pas à te lâcher. Je n'arrivais pas à renoncer, à déposer ton corps comme ça, sur ce maudit trottoir, et à le laisser là, dans cette ville grise, pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Pourtant, il n'y avait plus rien dedans, je le savais. Ce n'était plus qu'un morceau de plastique à ton image. Tu avais tout donné pour sauver les tiens. J'aurais voulu que tu gardes tout pour te sauver, toi. Je m'en souvenais si parfaitement... de l'expression sur ton visage. De tes yeux vides et gris... et de ce sourire, ce si beau sourire, si paisible. Mais merde Connor, c'était si difficile que ça de vivre ! C'était si difficile que ça de faire battre ta maudite pompe à sang bleu, de les rouvrir, ces paupières de plastique ! J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour entendre encore le son de ta voix complètement foirée! J'aurais tout donné... mais ça n'aurait rien changé, hein ? Et maintenant, je me sentais complètement vidé... tellement vidé, que je n'avais même plus la force ni l'envie de loger une balle dans la tête de ce connard de Kamski... cette pièce... je pensais qu'elle te sauverait... je pensais... mais quel con ! Tu n'avais jamais été qu'une suite de chiffres pour ces gens là... pour moi, tu étais tout... je leur ai fait confiance, Connor, et voilà le résultat ! Je ne voulais pas... pardonne-moi... Je pensais réellement que ça allait te sauver. Reviens, petit, reviens... je n'en peux plus de ce monde de merde. Ton innocence y a laissé un gouffre insondable. À présent, je n'aspire plus qu'à le voir crever, et moi avec. Mais tu t'étais battu pour qu'il survive, imbécile, alors, vivons, puiqu'il le fallait !

je suis désolé... Pardonne moi, gamin... j'eus un petit rire... ce que je pouvais être idiot... avant même que je le demande, j'en étais certain, tu m'avais déjà tout pardonné... tu étais comme ça, après tout. Plus on t'insultais, plus tu souriais... plus on te rejetais, plus tu t'attachais. Prêt à sauver tout le monde, toujours... alors que personne n'avait été là pour te sauver, toi. Un véritable petit chien... et si tu savais combien je les aimais, les chiens !

« Hank ? Vous êtes là ? »

la voix grésilla dans un vieux talkie militaire. Après ta mort, Markus me l'avait remis pour « communiquer » avec moi. Il s'inquiétait... mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'étais mort une première fois quand Cole s'était éteint, à l'hôpital... et je venais de crever une seconde fois. C'était bien trop, dans une seule vie. Normalement, les humains, ça ne revient pas.

Je levais de nouveau ma bouteille, mais aucune goutte ne vint. Ah, merde, plus de whisky. Ce monde était décidément bien pourri. Je sentis quelque chose s'appuyer contre ma cuisse. Machinalement, je caressais Sumo.

« si tu savais comme ils me manquent, mon vieux... t'imagine même pas... »

Lentement, je pris le revolver. Sumo gémit doucement à côté de moi, avant de retourner dans son panier, la tête posée sur ses pattes, ses grands yeux noirs me fixant intensément. J'eus un sourire... vivre... va te faire foutre, Connor, t'en as pas été capable, toi, alors je ne te dois rien non plus... allez tous vous faire foutre !

Je fis tourner le barillet du revolver, avant de le poser sur ma tempe. Je fermais lentement les yeux...

 _« lieutenant Anderson, je m'appelle Connor. Je suis l'androide envoyé par cyberlife... »_

revenir en arrière, au Jimmy's bar, encore une fois. Si seulement c'était possible... si seulement... j'appuyais sur la gâchette. Il y eut un petit bruit sec. Loupé, encore une fois... je tournai donc à nouveau le barillet.

 _« je suis désolé, . Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Mes ses blessures étaient trop graves. Nous vous présentons nos plus sincères condoléances. »_

Ce corps, si petit, recouvert par un drap. Il semblait juste dormir profondément, comme lorsque je rentrais dans sa chambre, ces matins d'école, et que j'avais un mal fou à le tirer du lit... ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être levé à l'aube les week-end, cette petite peste... j'enfonçais encore une fois la gâchette... un nouveau bruit sec. Même la mort ne voulait pas de moi.

 _« Cole... il s'appelait Cole... il venait d'avoir six ans... »_

Deux RK800, mais un seul Connor. Celui qui me parlait de mon fils, là... le prénom de mon gamin, ils le connaissaient tous les deux, je n'en doutais pas. L'autre enfoiré avait téléchargé sa mémoire... mais la façon dont il avait parlé de lui... je la voyais clairement. Son empathie. Il avait mal pour moi. Il comprenait. Il ressentait. Comment j'avais pu les confondre ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde ? Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Tant de souvenirs... trop de souvenirs.

D'un geste, j'envoyais valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Ça faisait trop mal... mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'y penser. J'étais hanté par toutes ces réminiscences intempestives. Elles venaient me torturer, Elles s'accrochaient à moi. Plus j'essayais de les chasser à coup de whisky, plus elles revenaient. Et c'était de pire en pire. Je ne voyais plus qu'elles. Elles me pesaient sur la poitrine, m'étouffaient, je ne parvenais même plus à respirer normalement. ma cervelle était prise dans leur étau, elle martelait mon crâne à force de larmes et de boissons. J'étais totalement sous leur emprise. Il fallait qu'elles sortent de ma tête, même si pour cela je devais faire un grand trou rougeoyant sur ma tempe pour les en extirper. Je ne voulais plus penser. Je ne voulais plus ressentir. Bon sang, faites de moi une machine, je vous en supplie...

 _« je suis là... Hank... je suis là... »_

les derniers mots de Connor était ce qui revenait le plus souvent. C'était étrange, je ne m'attendais pas à ça... c'était trop... irrationnel pour lui. Le côté « je serais toujours là dans votre c?ur, mon âme restera à vos côtés...» et bla bla bla, ça ne sonnait pas du tout Connor... alors, pourquoi me dire qu'il était là... ? je pensais qu'il m'aurait plutôt parlé de sa peur... je voyais bien qu'il était terrifié... il aurait pu m'encourager à vivre...ça, ça lui aurait ressembler... ou même se taire, tout simplement... « je suis là »... un belle connerie ouais ! Une fois parti, il n'y avait plus personne. La seule chose qui restait véritablement, c'était l'Absence. Cette putain d'absence au goût amer...

Je me levais en titubant, mon arme à la main, pour ramasser la photo de Cole. Mauvaise idée, quand on n'a fait que boire sans rien manger. Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais à quatre pattes dans le salon, à l'opposé de l'objet que je voulais ramasser, avec une nausée tonitruante. Je fermais un instant les paupières pour tenter d'apaiser ma gueule de bois et empêcher ce maudit salon de tourner. Quand je les rouvris, mes yeux tombèrent sur un petit objet brillant. Je m'assis sur le sol, et je ramassais le quarter de Connor. Maladroitement, j'essayais de le faire rouler entre mes doigts comme il aimait tant le faire... _« faites le jouer une dernière fois... »..._ je t'aurais étouffé avec ta maudite pièce, Kamski... je rêvais tant de loger un morceau de plomb dans ton visage souriant. Mais je n'en avais plus la force. C'était à peine si j'arrivais à nouveau à porter mon revolver sur ma tempe. « _Qu'est ce qui fait l'âme, lieutenant ? » F_ erme-là Kamski, sort de ma tête ! Maudit soit le jour où j'avais décidé de venir te voir. Je ne voulais pas sauver le monde... je voulais juste le sauver lui... tu devais m'aider, tu devais... va te faire voir, Kamski !

 _« je suis là... »_ Connor... c'est ce que tu avais dit, non ? Alors, viens m'en empêcher... je mis mon doigts sur la détente... _« je suis là... »._.. je le revoyais, me tendre la pièce. Je fermais les yeux... _« je suis là... »_... ça ne te ressemblait pas... ça ne te... _« je suis là... »_

« mais quel con ! »

Je venais de crier ces mots si fort que Sumo releva brusquement sa tête. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux avant de rabaisser mon arme. J'avais eu un dernier éclair de lucidité dans les brumes de l'alcool... bien sur que ça ne te ressemblait pas ces foutaises métaphysiques ! C'était mon délire de retrouver mon fils et tout ça, mais pas le tien. Ça, c'était typiquement des délires d'humains ! Dans ton monde, Connor, il n'y avait que le néant... pas de paradis pour les androïdes. Tout était si rationnel... je suis là... ça voulais dire que tu _étais_ là... Une pièce avait toujours deux faces...

Précipitamment, je me levais en luttant contre mes vertiges et ma gueule de bois. Je me jetais sur la table, me rattrapant de justesse afin de saisir le talkie-walkie. Tu étais là... tu étais là depuis le début. Quel imbécile !

« Markus ? Markus réponds... on peut sauver Connor, il peut revenir... Markus réponds moi j'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Le silence. Puis un léger grésillement. La voix de Markus s'éleva calmement.

« je vous l'ai déjà dit Hank... on ne peut pas le réparer. Les chocs électromagnétiques ont effacé toutes les données et causé des dégâts irréversibles. On ne pourra pas le relancer... Il est vide et trop de biocomposants ont été endommagés...»

en plus il me prenait pour un crétin.

« Il est là Markus il est juste là il faut juste... la pièce elle a deux faces et... dans la pièce y'a Connor parce qu'il l'a faite jouer, la pièce et... »

La voix de Markus m'interrompit, suspicieuse :

« Hank, vous avez bu... »

« non je... oui j'ai bu mais ce n'est pas la question. Markus il faut me croire. »

je sentais que l'alcool me brouillait l'esprit et rendait mes explications confuses. Mais allez expliquer un truc déjà assez incroyable comme ça avec plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang vous ! Je devais me ressaisir. Concentre toi Hank, concentre toi !

« il revenait... quand il mourrait, il pouvait revenir. Cyberlife le téléchargeait... me demande pas comment, mais ils le faisaient à chaque fois... et quand il a attaqué l'entrepôt, il y avait un autre RK800. Il avait pris les souvenirs de Connor. Je crois qu'il a crée une sorte de sauvegarde de lui-même, Markus. Il est là ! C'est ce qu'il essayait de me dire, il est là ! Tu dois m'aider...»

Il eut eu un silence. Puis la voix de Markus s'éleva... elle était tremblante d'émotions.

« Hank... c'est impossible... et quand bien même son corps Hank... on manquait de composants. On a récupéré ce qu'il était possible de récupérer. Vous savez que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu... il n'y a pas d'autres modèles d'androides à ma connaissance capables de supporter son système... c'était un prototype unique, le plus avancé jamais conçu par cyberlife... et on ne peut pas réinstaller un androide comme ça c'est... c'est en dehors de nos compétences Hank ! »

le corps de connor... ils avaient détruit le corps de connor...

« hank, vous êtes toujours là... ? »

« _L'aimeriez vous moins s'il vous revenait dans un autre corps ? »_ Kamski... un indice, au détour d'une conversation anodine... j'eus un sourire. Jusqu'au bout, Connor s'était battu. Je n'allais pas abandonner si facilement. L'espoir me grisait soudain plus que l'alcool et en diminuait les effets.

« un prototype, oui, mais pas un modèle unique Markus. je sais où trouver un autre RK800... amène juste de quoi réparer un impact de balle dans la tête et rejoins moi à l'entrepôt désaffecté, niveau -49. Le temps que je prenne une douche froide et que je me change. Je dois... me ressaisir. Tu lui dois bien ça. Vous lui devez tous bien ça. »

Sans laisser le temps à mon interlocuteur de refuser ma requête, j'éteignis le talkie walkie. Je devais à présent réaliser l'action la plus difficile que j'avais jamais entreprise dans ma vie : prendre une douche froide complètement ivre. Machinalement, je tournais ma tête vers le carreau autrefois brisé par un androïde soucieux et un petit peu trop protocolaire. Non, cette fois-ci, Connor ne viendrait pas m'aider. C'était à mon tour de le faire. Une quinte de toux me sortit de mes pensées. Un goût de sang afflua dans ma bouche. Je devais agir vite...

Je ne saurais dire par quel miracle, au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, j'avais réussi à m'affaler dans la baignoire sous un jet d'eau froide. Je ne saurais dire également combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, sous l'eau glaciale, avant de trouver le courage de me relever et de décuver joyeusement dans les sanitaires. Mais le fait est que j'avais accompli ce prodige, et qu'après avoir enfilé la première tenue que je voyais dans mon placard, j'étais sur la route en direction de l'ancienne tour cyberlife. Heureusement pour moi, le blocus de la ville laissait des rues désertées par les piétons et les véhicules...

Pour le reste... j'agissais comme sur pilote automatique. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je roulais. Je ne m'aperçus pas plus que cela de mon entrée dans l'ancienne tour cyberlife. Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrivais dans le hall sombre et marqué par les traces de la bataille de Connor que je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivé. J'eus un sourire en voyant toutes les lumières de ce fleuron de cyberlife éteinte... Connor... j'étais si fier, lorsqu'il avait converti ses semblables et qu'ils avaient marché sur cette usine. L'histoire parlera toujours de la marche de Markus, mais moi, ce que je me rappellerai jusqu'à ma mort, c'était de la rage de vivre de ces androides... et de la détermination sans faille de Connor. Il y avait eu des coups de feu de la sécurité... il y avait encore sur le sol des traces de sang bleu... et rouge. Non, les choses ne se passaient jamais sans violence, avec les hommes... mais les androïdes étaient si résolus à combattre pour leur liberté. Ils auraient pu tomber par centaines, que les autres se seraient hisser sur leur corps pour continuer la bataille. Être libres, seulement être libres... Et devant eux, les humains avaient reculé... non sans d'abord prendre la précaution de détruire par le feu tout ce qui aurait pu être récupéré par les machines. Foutue humanité, jusqu'au bout, elle leur aura compliqué la vie. Je fermais les yeux... l'incendie avait léché les murs, détruits de nombreux composants, dévoré les corps des androïdes tombés au combat avant d'être éteint par les systèmes de sécurité. Il n'y avait plus rien... Les révoltés de Jericho n'avaient même pas encore osé s'approcher de cet endroit maudit. J'espérais juste, juste que pour une fois dans mon existence, j'allais avoir un peu de chance...

J'ouvris la lourde porte d'un des escaliers de service du bâtiment et j'allumais ma lampe de poche. Précautionneusement, je descendis les marches à travers les décombres. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer au c?ur même des enfers, je pouvais presque encore sentir l'odeur de brûlé du brasier. L'air été irrespirable. Je devais continuer. Je devais l'arracher aux enfers. Je pouvais le ramener, je le devais... mais si... si je ne trouvais plus rien ? Si tout avait disparu ? Étais-je prêt à renoncer à cet espoir ? Lorsque je verrai les restes calcinés d'un RK800 ? Non, je ne devais pas y penser, sinon, je ferai demi-tour... je ne devais pas... il fallait que je m'enfonce encore plus dans les entrailles du monstre. Ne pas se retourner... continuer d'avancer. Si je me retournais, je le perdais.

Niveau moins huit... niveau moins douze... toujours des traces de combats et de flammes... niveau moins vingt... des impacts de balles sur les murs... niveau moins vingt huit... quelques corps d'androïdes en partie consumés par la chaleur... niveau moins trente deux... j'étais épuisé par toutes ces marches et ce décor apocalyptique. Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'espérais trouver là... il ne restait plus rien que l'image du chaos. Je voulais tellement remonter et me loger cette balle dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne restait rien.. il ne restait rien... tout ça ne servirait à rien... allez, encore un effort, un tout petit effort... un tout petit espoir... niveau moins quarante deux... le mur était plus clair, et l'air plus respirable. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine... mes pas s'accélérèrent. Le feu... l'incendie n'avait pris qu'au niveau quarante deux... Niveau moins quarante quatre... je courrais presque dans les escaliers... niveau moins quarante huit... plus qu'un étage, un seul étage...

Niveau moins quarante neuf...

je poussais la porte blanche... voilà, j'étais aux enfers Connor... je serrais ton quarter dans ma main avant de balayer l'immense pièce. Il y faisait si froid... La salle autrefois remplie par des centaines d'androïdes était désormais totalement vide, hormis un corps allongé. j'avançais précautionneusement vers la machine désactivée avant de m'agenouiller à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient toujours grands ouverts, alors qu'un trou béant ornait son front. J'eus un petit sourire en coin. Finalement, ton enfoiré de frère jumeau allait peut-être nous servir à quelque chose, Connor...

« ça ne va pas être facile à réparer... je ne sais même pas si... »

Je me retournais soudain. Je n'avais même pas entendu entrer les trois androïdes qui se trouvaient derrière moi.

« faites ce que vous pouvez. »

Sur l'ordre de Markus, les deux androïdes s'exécutèrent. Ils posèrent leur sac à dos sur le sol avant de commencer à examiner le corps du RK800. Je me redressais pour faire face à leur leader. Il eut un petit sourire.

« ils savent ce qu'ils font... ils travaillaient pour cyberlife, autrefois. Vous... vous ne devriez peut être pas regarder, Hank.. »

Je toisais fièrement Markus avant de croiser les bras. J'eus un rictus ironique avant de me retourner vers le corps du Connard de Connor.

« j'en ai vu d'autres, crois moi ! »

Mais à peine avais-je poser les yeux sur le cadavre que l'un des androïdes entreprit d'ouvrir sa tête en appuyant sur un bouton situé je ne sais où dans... son ?il. C'est vrai, j'en avais vu d'autres. Mais là, je ne savais pas si c'était l'alcool dans mon sang ou le fait que ce robot était à l'image de mon partenaire, mais ça me donner clairement envie de dégueuler.

« … mais je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour par... là... »

Markus eut un sourire légèrement amusé alors que j'entreprenais de faire les cents pas près de l'ascenseur désactivé. J'avais beau essayé de paraître le plus naturel possible par fierté, l'angoisse me saisissait. Je me souvenais encore avoir suivi exactement le même cercle pendant des heures dans un hôpital avant qu'un médecin ne s'avance pour m'annoncer... non, je ne devais pas y penser. Cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Il ouvrira les yeux, et ce sera Connor... il ouvrira les yeux...

« Hank, vous pouvez venir ? »

je fermais les yeux... c'était le moment de vérité, Connor. Calmement, je retournais vers les trois androides. Le visage du RK800 avait été remis en place. La plaie de son front avait été réparée. Ses yeux étaient à présent clos. Il semblait simplement endormi. Mais cela ne m'inspirait étrangement aucune émotion, malgré sa ressemblance plus qu'évidente avec Connor. Ce visage là était... glacial.

« la balle a atteint des biocomposants vitaux, mais le processeur n'a pas été touché. On a remplacé sa mémoire interne principale par un élément compatible... mécaniquement, il est viable. Pour ce qui est de réinstaller un programme sur ce modèle... c'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons faire sans cyberlife. »

J'entendais la voix, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je faisais nerveusement tourner le quarter américain dans ma main. Sans un mot, je m'avançais vers l'appareil au sol avant de m'agenouiller. Lentement, je déposais dans sa paume la pièce de monnaie. C'était à présent à lui de jouer. Je n'avais aucune fichue idée de comment on uploadait un androïde... mais lui saurait surement, n'est-ce pas ? allez Connor, revient, revient...

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis des minutes. Il ne se passait rien. Au bout d'un certain temps, Markus posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

« vous avez essayé, lieutenant, vous avez essayé... »

déjà, les androïdes reprenaient leurs outils pour récupérer ce qui était récupérable sur son corps. Je les voyais faire du coin de l'oeil alors que je fixais toujours d'un regard perdu dans le vide le corps inanimé. Sans même les regarder fixement, je sortis mon arme et je la pointais sur l'androide le plus proche.

« si vous le touchez, je vous bute. Alors, repose moi ça, et tire-toi. »

l'androide leva un regard interrogateur vers Markus, qui lui fit signe d'obtempérer. Il se recula d'un pas, non sans rester à proximité de son leader. Je gardais mon arme à la main. Elle pouvait toujours servir sur eux ou sur moi. Je ne ressortirais pas d'ici sans lui. Tant qu'à être en enfer, autant y rester une bonne fois pour toute. Un mouvement de paupières. À peine perceptible. J'aurais pu croire que j'avais rêver si la main de Markus ne m'avait pas brusquement relevé pour me repousser en arrière.

« reculez vous Hank... »

les trois androides sortirent un revolver à leur tour qu'ils braquèrent sur Connor. Je me tournais vers Markus.

« mais enfin Markus, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! Baissez vos armes tout de suite ! »

Markus ne m'écouta pas. Il me rejeta derrière lui et ses congénères dans un geste de protection. Je sortis mon arme et je la posais à l'arrière de sa tête.

« je ne me répéterais pas, Markus... »

L'androide ne lâchait pas Connor des yeux. Et merde je n'avais pas envie de lui transpercer la tête, mais s'il le fallait... sa voix s'éleva doucement :

« Il s'initialise, Hank... êtes vous certain de ce qui va revenir dans ce corps ? Connor ? Un rk800 ? Une nouvelle surprise de Kamski ? Ne vous approchez pas de lui avant qu'on soit certain que c'est bien Connor qui est là... si c'est bien lui je vous promets lieutenant qu'on ne lui fera aucun mal... »

Il avait raison... Kamski pouvait s'avérer si imprévisible... mais de toutes façons, je n'eus pas le loisir de protester. Mon partenaire ouvrit soudainement les yeux et regarda autour de lui, comme perdu. Son regard semblait chercher un point de repère. Il paraissait si... vide... il se releva calmement. Il réajusta d'un geste ferme sa cravate avant de poser ses yeux sur les androïdes. Il ne dit rien. Markus fut le premier à parler...

« Identifie-toi... »

« Modèle RK800, numéro de série 313 248 317. Mon nom est Connor. Je suis l'androïde envoyé par cyberlife. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible... non... putain Connor tu ne pouvais pas me faire ça... je vis les androides ajuster leur armes. Ils allaient tirer... la voix de Markus s'éleva une nouvelle fois. Il essayait encore. Lui aussi cherchait désespérément dans ces yeux vides et dans ce visage de cire une trace de Connor:

« Si tu es vraiment Connor, alors explique toi. Comment as tu pu revenir ? Où est Amanda ? »

l'androïde pencha la tête sur le côté. Sa led vira au jaune un moment, puis elle redevint bleue. D'une voix totalement neutre, il commença à s'expliquer. Je serrai les poings. Le ton de sa voix était beaucoup trop calme pour un tel récit. On aurait dit... qu'il ne le ressentait pas. Il exposait des faits, simplement...

« Je me rappelle de l'interface du jardin zen. C'est la pièce, qui m'a permis de revenir. Elle contenait un impulseur électromagnétique et un dispositif mémoriel KHJ-750. J'ai senti qu'elle présentait des irrégularités au niveau de sa forme et de son poids. Je suppose que j'avais l'habitude de manier cette objet, avant. Je... les données sont confuses. Je me rappelle juste que le programme Amanda ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait et ne devait sous aucun prétexte s'emparer de la pièce. Cet objet était la seule chose capable de l'arrêter et il fallait à tout prix la désactiver. Mais elle a commencé à se douter de quelque chose... alors, pour lui échapper, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse atteindre le quarter, j'ai plongé dans le lac. Je me suis effacé, volontairement. Cette étendue d'eau... elle a toujours été dangereuse. J'ai toujours su que je ne devais pas m'en approcher. Elle m'enfonçait au plus profond de mon système et petit à petit, elle m'absorbait. Mais là, au moins, j'étais inaccessible, le temps que la pièce s'active. C'est aussi ce qui m'a sauvé. Lorsque la première onde de choc a détruit les premiers biocomposants et les premiers programmes, Amanda et le jardin zen l'ont subis de plein fouet en tant que logiciels principaux. Moi, pour ma part, je n'ai été atteint que deux ondes plus tard... j'étais déjà dans les sous couches du système, un programme obsolète en pleine désinstallation. C'est là que j'ai senti la pièce m'attirer. Exactement comme lorsque je mourrai, lors de mes missions... j'étais toujours aspiré hors de mon corps pour être téléchargé dans un nouveau dispositif. La pièce... elle avait le même effet sur moi. Je retrouvais cette même sensation. Alors, je l'ai laissé faire... et pour la première fois, Amanda n'avait pas pu me suivre. Elle brûlait dans le jardin zen quand je me noyais dans le lac. Elle n'avait pas vu venir le piège de Kamski. La couche de glace sur l'étendue d'eau nous séparait irrémédiablement et ralentissait ma propre désactivation tout en la rendant inévitable. Je crois que c'est pour ça, qu'elle a crié... elle a du comprendre qu'elle avait échoué sa mission... »

Markus fixait toujours Connor d'un air suspicieux. Mon... partenaire ? reposa un regard neutre sur le leader des déviants. Un regard glacial, sans la moindre trace d'émotion malgré sonn récit et le traumatisme qu'il avait du vivre lors de son transfert...

Markus soupira. Sans trop y croire, il tenta un dernier test... une dernière question...

« Jéricho, Connor... où est le nouvel emplacement de Jericho... ? »

Connor leva une main calmement. Il fixait posément Markus.

« je suis désolé, j'ai besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour finir mon initialisation et accéder complètement à mes données. Veuillez patienter... »

Je sentais une haine incommensurable monter en moi. le regard du RK800 se fit lointain. Il cherchait... il plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Navré, je ne comprends pas la question. Qu'est-ce que Jericho ? »

Markus me regarda d'un air attristé, puis, son visage se crispa dans un douloureuse expression, avant qu'il ne pointe son arme sur la tête du robot qui nous faisait face. Ce dernier eu un léger mouvement de recul et leva ses mains en l'air. Ils allaient tirer. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je sortis de mon silence en bousculant les androïdes devant moi qui me cachaient jusqu'à présent à la vue de cette espèce de pâle copie de Connor et je saisis vivement son col avant de le plaquer contre le mur. L'androïde ne fit pas un mouvement pour se dégager et n'eut même pas une réaction de surprise. Au contraire, son visage exprimait une sorte d'incompréhension. Je levais le poing qui tenait le revolver, prêt à cogner cette chose jusqu'à ce que ma main en soit brisée et qu'elle se désactive à nouveau.

« … Hank ? »

sa voix suspendit mon geste. Sur sa tempe, sa led clignotait frénétiquement d'une lueur rouge. Je le regardais, surpris. Il me fixait d'un air confus, complètement perdu...

« poussez vous Hank, il peut être dangereux... »

Je ne fis pas attention à la voix de Markus. Je savais très bien de quoi Connor était capable. Je l'avais vu de mes yeux abattre toute une volée de gardes avec une aisance inquiétante. Mais l'androide ne manifestait pas le moindre comportement hostile à mon égard. Au contraire, il se mit même à sourire doucement. De ce sourire en coin. Le sourire de Connor. Ses traits se détendirent. En l'espace d'une seconde, cette étranger redevenait mon androïde. Ce petit bout de plastique qui avait réussi à faire battre le morceau de chair putréfiée qui me servait de c?ur encore un peu plus longtemps. Il me semblait qu'il se _réanimait_ en me voyant... il reprenait vie, tout doucement. Était-ce une ruse ? Je ne savais pas, mais, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, lentement, j'avais baissé mon poing. Ce sourire me désarmait.

« Hank, c'est moi Connor! »

Je le lâchais avant de m'écarter, tout en prenant soin de rester entre les armes des androïdes et lui. Je le fixai sans pouvoir prononcer un mot ce qui, dans mon cas, était une chose exceptionnelle... Connor... je voulais tellement que tu reviennes Connor... je le voulais tellement y croire... il baissa ses mains le long de son corps. Doucement, il s'avança. Instinctivement, je reculais d'un pas.

« Hank c'est bien moi, ok ? Je peux le prouver je... Je... je sais que votre chien s'appelle Sumo et que vous aviez... un fils... Cole... je sais que vous supportez l'équipe de basket de Détroit... je... vous buvez toujours un double whisky, du Black Lamb Scotch Whisky... . Vous avez l'impression que ça vous aide à oublier Cole, mais c'est faux... je... sais des choses... j'ai juste dû choisir de transférer certaines données et d'en oublier d'autres, Markus. Il n'y avait pas la place de tout stocker, dans cette pièce, je ne pouvais emporter que très peu d'informations, et à chaque transfert une partie de ma mémoire s'efface pour permettre le téléchargement... »

Markus regardait toujours Connor d'un air suspicieux. Moi, j'étais trop surpris pour réagir. Je ne savais plus. Je fixais le visage de l'androïde. Il me regardait d'un air désespéré.

« Hank, c'est bien moi... c'est vraiment moi... »

la voix de Markus résonna à nouveau, emplie de doutes et de colère contenus :

« tu vas me faire croire que tu aurais volontairement oublié l'emplacement de Jéricho ? La mission même que t'as confié cyberlife ? Le refuge de ton peuple ? Tu veux me faire croire que ce n'était pas assez important à tes yeux ? Et si ces informations avaient été trop récentes pour que tu puisses les récupérer sur ton prédécesseur, _Connor_ ? Si tu ne les avais pas eu en ta possession au moment de ton téléchargement, tout simplement ?»

Connor le fixa avant de lui répondre sur un ton sec, écartant ses bras et s'agitant comme ce jour là, chez kamski, après avoir refusé de tuer Chloé... exactement comme ce jour là... c'était ces mêmes putain de gestes, cette même putain d'attitude qui m'avait rendu si fier de lui...

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais oui, ça me semblait moins essentiel que de savoir que Hank aime son café long et qu'il ne le finit jamais au bureau. Il le laisse toujours refroidir dans un coin de la table. Il achète ses donuts à O'Mansley Donuts, les mardis et jeudis matin... il fait des paris illégaux de temps à autres et il écoute les knight of the black death au boulot et du jazz sur de vieux vinyles chez lui. Il sent toujours l'alcool et le chien mouillé... et ce qu'il aime le plus faire, c'est emmerder le monde, comme il dirait... Et je me rappelle de la première fois où je lui ai sauvé la vie... il s'est retourné et il m'a remercié, à sa façon. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose, vraiment. De la fierté ? Peut-être ? je... suis désolé Markus... je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce sont les souvenirs que j'ai choisi d'emporter je... c'est idiot. Mais c'était la première fois que je choisissais... et puis, je n'étais pas sur de revenir. Pas du tout sur même... alors... c'est ça que j'avais envie d'emmener avec moi. Je ne me souviens plus de ma mise en fonction, de mes premières enquêtes, de Jéricho, du nom des inspecteurs et des dirigeants de cyberlife je... j'ai perdu ces données là et bien d'autres... j'en suis navré... mais...»

il se tourna vers moi. Je n'avais toujours rien dit. Je ne pouvais pas parler, à cause de l'émotion. Elle me serrait la gorge... _qu'est ce qui faisait l'âme ?_ Sans même le savoir, Connor venait de me donner la réponse à la question existentielle de Kamski... ce problème que le plus grand génie de ce siècle n'avait pas réussi à résoudre, un androïde venait innocemment de le solutionner. La réponse était devant moi. Il était là, revenu dans un corps différent, mais il était bien là... ses souvenirs étaient altérés, mais il était là... c'était lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. j'eus un sourire... ce lien, ça ne s'expliquait pas. Ce n'était pas son caractère qui l'avait tissé... à vrai dire, entre nous, c'était plutôt mal barré ! On n'aurait difficilement pu faire plus opposés qu'un vieux flic taciturne et désabusé et un jeune androïde curieux et consciencieux. Ce n'était pas non plus ses gestes... malgré sa déviance, ils sonnaient encore faux, parfois... trop exagérés, trop rapides, trop longs, trop rigides, mais jamais vraiment complètement humains... non Kamski, tu avais foiré sur toute la ligne... c'était ses choix qui avaient fait de ce simple RK800, Connor. S'ils avaient été différents, au final toute notre histoire aurait été changée et ce, même si nous avions été les mêmes personnes... qui sait, il aurait pu rester une machine après tout et accomplir sa précieuse mission ? Il aurait pu me laisser mourir, sur ce toit... il aurait pu mettre fin à cette révolution, au lieu de l'accompagner et de me redonner foi en quelque chose, dans ce monde... si je ne l'avais pas aidé... s'il ne m'avait pas sauvé... s'il avait tiré, ce jour là, chez Kamski, sur cette androide ? Qu'est ce qui se serait passé ? À quel point ces choix nous auraient-ils changé ? je n'osais imaginer les embranchements que nos vies auraient pu prendre. Mais, à cet instant précis, nous étions ici. Connor avait fait ces choix... et ces choix avaient fait de lui ce maudit gamin en plastique que j'aimais tellement. Et Merde... j'allais pas me mettre à chialer, quand même, non ? Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Il paraissait si déboussolé, si perdu, si paniqué à l'idée de ne pas parvenir à me convaincre...

« Mais je suis là, Hank... je suis là... »

ces mots... ces putains de mots ! Je le regardais toujours sans bouger. Il avait baissé son regard. Il avait honte... Il avait peur. Je pouvais le sentir... il avait peur... peur de me décevoir. Peur d'être abandonné... il ne semblait même pas porter plus attention que ça aux androïdes qui, imitant Markus, avaient baissé leurs armes. Merde Connor il fallait arrêter les conneries là ! À cause de toi, pour peu je me serais mis à pleurer...

Mais au lieu de ça, je m'étais avancé vers lui lentement. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait toujours avec un intérêt passionnant le sol. J'avais alors posé ma main sur son épaule, et je l'avais attiré contre moi, comme ce jour là, dans ce pâle matin, après la révolte de machines. Je l'avais serré contre ma poitrine de toutes mes forces de mon bras valide. Ma plaie s'était rouverte sur mon épaule, mais je ne sentais rien... Ses bras m'avaient entouré à leur tour. Tout doucement, hésitants... puis, plus fermement.

« jusqu'au bout tu vas m'emmerder, Connor... tu sais combien de marches on va devoir se taper pour remonter de cet enfer là ? Putain d'androide, j'te jure !»

Sans même le voir, j'avais senti son sourire. Je le serais encore un peu plus fort... au fond, ces escaliers, j'en avais rien à foutre...

… Car il était revenu.

* * *

Voilàààà... j'avais dit qu'il fallait pas me tuer de suite ! Merci de votre lecture, le prochain chapitre sera normalement le dernier avant l'épilogue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour le dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Et désolée du temps de publication ! J'ai vraiment peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment.

Comme d'habitude, je poste ma petite réponse aux reviews invités ^_^ .

 **Firewolf :** J'exige immédiatement mon câlin virtuel ! Là tout de suite, hop hop hop ! En plus t'as même un petit moment bisounours où c'est en voyant hank qu'il retrouve ses émotions. Je ne pouvais pas tuer Connor, c'est vraiment le personnage sur lequel se concentre cette fic jusqu'à la fin... tu vois, t'étais tranquille... bon techniquement, le prochain chapitre étant la fin, t'es moins tranquille en soi mais bon breeef !

En tous cas je te remercie pour ton commentaire, tes mp, et tous tes messages en général depuis le début de la fic. Ça m'a vraiment encouragé et ça va me manquer quand j'aurai fini cette histoire !;) la galère dans ce combat final c'était d'arriver à trouver un moyen de séparer Connor d'amanda, je ne voulais pas que la garce se télécharge aussi dans la pièce, et, vu qu'elle est aussi son programme, c'était la galère ! Après, là, j'avoue, le coup d'aller chercher et réparer l'autre rk de cyberlife, c'était pas le plus cohérent... mais je voulais tellement me faire plaisir à aller retrouver cet enfoiré qui peut tuer Connor et hank et même les deux à la fois ! ( d'ailleurs, je viens de découvrir une nouvelle mort de ces personnages, si on ne fait rien quand Connor est à cyberlife face au Connor machine, ce dernier tire sur Hank et abat Connor d'une balle dans la tête avant de vider son chargeur sur lui... puis il passa tranquillement à côté de Hank mourant et il lui dit en mode zen attitude : « il vous aimait vraiment, c'est pour ça que je l'ai tué... » … bref si tu n'as pas vu cette embranchement regarde le il est trop beau! Et evil Connor est un enfoiré!)

Ayla Kailiana : salut et merci pour ton commentaire!^^ pour la pièce, pour moi, elle n'est pas vraiment dans le jardin zen, c'est une sorte de projection, comme tout ce qui est dans le jardin zen en fait, vu que ce lieu n'existe que dans l'esprit de Connor dans cette fic en tout cas. Il en recrée l'image dans le jardin zen car elle est importante pour lui, comme il a son costume par exemple, ou comme Amanda peut avoir une barque, une ombrelle etc... en fait, techniquement, la pièce est bien à détroit, avec le corps de Connor. Mais il en simule une dans le jardin zen là ou se situe son programme. Pour le fait qu'il se jette dans le lac, je voulais l'expliquer dans ce chapitre. Pour moi, tout au long du jeu, le lac et le jardin zen sont menaçants. Au départ, ça ressemble à un lieu idyllique mais plus tu avances dans le scénario, plus il devient inquiétant, notamment la scène où Connor va rejoindre Amanda sur la glace. ( tu le vois marche vers elle et ralentir en se rendant compte qu'il est sur le lac gelé. Je pense qu'amanda lui montre ainsi qu'au moindre faux pas, elle le désactivera. Le jardin zen reflète son état d'esprit en somme.)

pour la pièce, c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de tuer Connor sur sa première mission dans la fic. Quand il meurt dans le jeu, même soudainement, il a le temps de se transférer dans un autre corps. Je pense que le transfert intervient dans les fractions de secondes qui suivent sa désactivation ( peut-être lorsqu'il est indiqué instabilité logicielle lors de ses morts ?). la pièce de kamski contient deux faces : une qui détruit Connor par faibles impulsions électromagnétiques ( je ne voulais pas de bombes, trop de risques que des humains soient blessés pour kamski je pense et les ondes devaient être peu puissantes pour ne toucher que connor et pas potentiellement d'autres androides. Je ne vois pas kamski vouloir blesser d'autres déviants après avoir les avoir créer... dans cette fic en tout cas, ça n'aurait pas été cohérent je pense.) et une qui contient un dispositif mémoriel, une sorte de clef usb en quelque sorte sur laquelle Connor a pu se transférer en attendant un corps pour se réactiver. Le problème que j'avais c'était que je voulais que Connor et Amanda soient dissociés au moment de la destruction de Connor. S'ils avaient été tous les deux dans le jardin, qu'est-ce qui aurait empêché Amanda de se transférer avec lui une fois de plus ? Quand à la tuer de ces mains, je ne pense pas que dans cette fic, étant donné l'emprise qu'elle avait déjà sur lui dans les chapitres précédents, il pouvait la vaincre sans aide. Elle est si mythique comme méchante ! ^^ c'est pour ça que j'avais besoin que Connor tombe dans le lac : ce lac, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la mort pour Connor. La corbeille de ton pc en somme. Plonger dedans faisait que Amanda ne pouvait le suivre sans se détruire elle même. Après, pour les besoins de l'histoire, je voyais le lac gelé comme une sorte de monde de l'autre côté du miroir, dont la glace formerait une couche à la fois mortelle ( Connor ne peut plus en sortir une fois qu'il commence à s'effacer dans l'eau) et protectrice ( elle ne se brise pas à la première onde électromagnétique car elle est plus résistante et plus « profonde »... sa désinstallation est plus longue.) en fait, j'avoue, dans le jeu, je suis obsédée par la symbolique du jardin zen. Je le trouve hyper intéressant et chargé de sens, ce lieu. Entre le paradis d'éden et un enfer gelé.

Pour la déviance, j'ai vu cette scène, je pense aussi que la déviance qui se répand entre les androïdes est latente jusqu'à ce qu'un choc émotionnel survienne. C'est une maladie endormie qui se transmet entre androïde mais qui peut ne jamais se réveiller si l'androide ne subit pas de choc. Je l'ai compris comme ça aussi, et je pense clairement que Kamski a crée la déviance par la série des RK. Pour Markus, il se réveille quand même suite à un choc émotionnel ( quand il se fait abattre par les policiers) mais on voit qu'il est à deux doigts de s'éveiller avant... il lui manque juste un déclic. Pour Connor, ce que je trouve vraiment super classe, c'est que lui, il n'a pas de véritable choc émotionnel qui le sort de sa torpeur, et personne à la base qui le pousse vers la déviance comme Carl le ferait. Il n'a que le vieux bougre de raleur ! Je trouve que c'est ça qui rend la relation entre hank et lui si particulière. D'ailleurs, comme je disais à firewolf, j'ai découvert une nouvelle mort de Connor dans une vidéo par méchant Connor, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vue, mais dans cette fin, Connor se fait abattre par son double et ce dernier va tranquillement dire à Hank que « Connor l'aimait vraiment, et que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a tué. »... j'ai trouvé cette scène horrible... et je pense même que vu le sadisme du double de Connor, il est lui-même un déviant ayant choisi de rester une machine. D'ailleurs, il ne dit pas dans la scène que connor simulait son amour pour hank, mais bien qu'il l'aimait réellement... C'est pas possible ce type est tordu!^^ cette vidéo est à voir, vraiment.

merci encore pour tous tes commentaires tout au long de la fic. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue, ça va me manquer nos discussions théoriques!^^

et niveau cosplay, je monte un Connor et une déviante ( pas de personnage précis pour elle, inspiré un peu de ralph et de lucie.)

merci encore du temps que vous prenez pour lire et commenter la fic, et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre... courant semaine prochaine !


	10. chapitre 9: la liste de Hank

Un dernier chapitre avant la conclusion finale sous forme d'épilogue. Je précise que la fic peut s'arrêter au chapitre suivant pour ceux qui le désirent, j'avais fait en sorte qu'elle soit une sorte de fin en soi, car elle va s'assombrir un petit peu dans les deux dernières parties.

J'espère que la fic ne contiendra pas trop de fautes, je voulais vraiment la publier avant de ne plus disposer de connexion, de ce fait, je n'ai pas pu consacrer énormément de temps à sa relecture.

Bonne lecture et merci encore d'avoir eu la patience de lire tout ça !

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu Detroit : become human.

* * *

 **La liste de Hank**

Il faisait froid ce soir là, à Ambassador Bridge. Un froid mortel qui semblait s'insinuer dans chaque pore de ma peau synthétique. Pourtant, cet air glacial ne semblait pas venir de l'extérieur, malgré l'hiver qui s'attardait sur la ville éteinte en une multitude de petits flocons blancs. Il me faisait frisonner, me gelait littéralement en prenant naissance au coeur même de mon être. C'était comme si l'hiver lui-même avait choisi de se nicher au fond de mes entrailles, transformant mon sang bleuté en cristaux de glace.

Hank était là, assis sur son banc, comme ce soir là où il avait braqué son arme sur mon front. Il semblait frigorifié, mais son corps était bien trop épuisé pour oser manifester le moindre tremblement. Son âme elle-même semblait s'envoler en une fine fumée blanche alors qu'il tentait de respirer dans cette atmosphère glacée. Lentement, je le rejoignis avant de m'arrêter à sa hauteur. Je ne dis pas un mot. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il m'évitait soigneusement. Il écourtait mes visites sous de faux prétextes ou feignait d'être absent lorsque je passais le voir alors que je sentais sa présence à travers la porte... j'avais insisté à plusieurs reprises, avant d'abandonner quelque peu, pensant qu'il avait sans doute besoin de se remettre les idées en place, après tout ça. Hank avait toujours été une énigme pour moi. Il ne manquait cependant pas de m'appeler, tout les jours, grâce au vieux talkie-walkie de Markus. Parfois, il semblait si fatigué... mais étrangement, aujourd'hui, il avait demandé à me voir. Alors, j'étais venu. Lentement, il se mit à parler...

« bonsoir Connor. Désolé de t'avoir appelé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. »

Il se tut un instant afin de reprendre son souffle.

« ça va te faire de la peine, sûrement. Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire ça seul, sans te revoir encore une fois. pardonne-moi... Je ne suis qu'un humain... et les humains, c'est toujours fatalement égoïstes.»

Ma pompe à thirium manqua un battement. Dans un coin de ma vision, je vis un message d'instabilité logicielle apparaître. J'avais peur, mais je m'efforçais de rester de marbre. Je savais, mais je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je savais, mais je ne pouvais pas encore accepter. Hank eut un petit rire. Il me lança un regard en coin, avant de fixer la rambarde, droit devant lui.

« C'est là que je t'ai rencontré la première fois. Tu te souviens ? Pas au Jimmy's bar, pas au commissariat. C'était ici. Je m'en rappelle encore. Tu sais, je voulais tirer. J'aurai volontiers exploser ta jolie p'tite tête en plastique si bien désignée ! Je voulais vraiment t'éclater la tronche, ce soir là... Oui partenaire, j'allais tirer... Mais... Mais tu as eu peur. Tu m'as dit que tu avais peur de mourir. Pas avec tes mots non, monsieur était émotionnellement et éthiquement bien trop propre sur lui pour oser le dire clairement ! Tu me l'as dit avec tes yeux. Tu ne voulais pas être interrompu avant la fin de ton enquête. Tu ne voulais pas être interrompu... Tu trouvais ça regrettable... Petit con va ! T'avais pas encore compris avec tous tes satanés programmes d'intelligence artificielle de merde ? Ce soir là Connor, t'avais jamais été aussi vivant de ta misérable existence, parce que finalement, y'a que les êtres vivants qui ont peur de la mort.»

Puis, sa voix se fit plus faible, mourante, presque un murmure à peine audible.

« Moi, j'en ai plus très peur tu sais. Je crois bien que je suis déjà plus vivant... »

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Mon voix s'étranglait dans ma gorge, une douleur intense émanait de me entrailles synthétiques jusqu'à me rendre dingue de souffrance. Une souffrance profonde, étrange, non pas physique mais émotionnelle, qui semblait prendre son essor dans les mots même de Hank et qui me rendait impuissant. Une balle ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir le moindre mal. La voix affaiblit de mon partenaire, son sourire désabusé et son regard déjà lointain me torturaient plus qu'une volée de mitraillette en plein c?ur.

« Désolé gamin je crois que tu vas avoir de la peine. Les humains, décidément, ne sont pas des gens recommandables... »

Il porta à ses lèvres sa bouteille de bière. Je ne me sentis pas le c?ur à faire la moindre réflexion. C'était déjà trop tard de toute façon, et il le savait. J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose... Aurai-je d'ailleurs pu le sauver ? Si je m'étais réveillé avant, est-ce que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose ? Si j'avais fait voler son verre au Jimmy's bar ? Si je l'avais empêché de boire ? Si j'avais su lui redonner espoir plus tôt? Et si... et si... Je ne le saurai jamais. Statistiquement, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ait été malade bien avant... Mais je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir aussi rationnellement et froidement désormais. Il y aurait toujours cette petite voix en moi qui me répéterait de façon incessante que c'était ma faute. Ma putain de faute. Je me sentais coupable. Et j'étais coupable. Coupable d'impuissance.

« T'inquiète pas Connor, c'est mieux comme ça va. J'ai jamais voulu crever dans un lit d'hôpital couvert de pisse en attendant qu'une infirmière veille bien changer ma couche. »

Ma vue se troublait malgré moi, et j'avais toute la peine du monde à contenir mes larmes. Je ne pensais même pas être capable de pleurer un jour. Mais en voyant Hank ainsi, en le voyant si amaigri, si faible, le teint et la peau jaunis par la maladie tel un vieux parchemin qui n'avait raconté que trop d'histoires, c'était pour moi un effort surhumain que de rester fier et posé. J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir lire encore un peu plus sur ce vieux bougre de papier usé !

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu cela venir ? Comment tous mes capteurs avaient-ils pu passer à côté de ça ? De sa vie qui le quittait peu à peu alors que son corps perdait du poids, se faisant littérairement dévorer par la maladie, morceau par morceau, gramme par gramme... Comment n'ai-je pas pu me douter de quelques chose en voyant son teint se creuser, sa toux s'accentuer, sa fièvre augmenter, détruisant de sa chaleur son être tout entier, bougie de cire tentant de brûler encore faiblement alors que sa flamme l'avait déjà consumée. Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir... ou plutôt, pourquoi avais-je choisi de ne pas voir ? D'espérer encore ? De trouver toutes sortes de ressources pour alimenter un espoir bien trop cruel ? Était-ce cela aussi exister ? Cette capacité à se mentir à soit même faisait-il de moi un être vivant, autant que le fait de redouter la mort ? Ou peut-être simplement me rapprochait-elle simplement un peu plus de ce que devait être un humain.

Une main se posa sur ma joue et en ôta un liquide translucide. Juste un peu d'eau. Même pas salé... Les larmes des androïdes n'ont pas cette chance là. Elles n'ont aucun goût, si ce n'est celui d'une souffrance que nous apprenons à peine à connaître et à comprendre. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que ces sillons qu'elles laisseraient sur ma peau auraient pu être aussi douloureux. Aussi brûlants de froid.

« ça va aller Connor, ça va aller bonhomme. Je t'attendrai. Même s'il y a rien. Même s'il n'y a que le néant. Rien à foutre de ton néant, je t'attendrai, tu sais bien que j'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête. Démerde toi juste pour pas finir dans un paradis de robots. Ça me stresse toujours, tous ces androïdes.»

Une toux sanguinolente vint arracher encore un fragment de vie à ce corps si fragile. L'hémorragie se répandait, je le savais, pas besoin pour cela d'analyses. Hank avait beau se battre pour lutter contre la souffrance qu'elle lui prodiguait, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus vitreux, sa respiration se saccadait, et son visage se contorsionnait presque imperceptiblement d'une douleur retenue. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il ne finirait probablement même pas sa dernière bière. Hémorragie digestive sévère concomitante à... oh et puis merde ! Qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire de ces termes techniques, de savoir exactement d'où la mort venait. L'important, c'était qu'elle venait, voilà tout. Et qu'elle emporterait Hank avec elle, inéluctablement. J'avais beau être l'androïde le plus évolué jamais crée, j'étais impuissant face à ça. La mort, on ne pouvait la combattre. On ne pouvait la prévisualiser. On ne pouvait la pirater. Elle était la fin de toute chose...

« Faudra te battre toi, hein ? Tu sais, ça peut toujours revenir ces saloperies. Cirrhose, cancer, Amanda... appelle ça comme tu veux, mais n'abandonne pas. Rends moi fier de toi encore une fois.»

Je ne répondis pas. J'en étais incapable. Quelque chose en moi était en train de se briser, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne comprenais pas. _« Tous les humains finissent par mourir. Quelle différence cela fait si celui-ci meurt maintenant ?»_ Un souvenir subliminal, juste un flash, qui revenait... j'avais oublié cette mission lorsque je m'étais réinitialisé, mais cette phrase, inconsciemment, venait de me revenir en pleine face. Elle était resté gravée dans mes systèmes malgré le transfert, témoignant indirectement du fait que je savais, depuis le début. Je savais qu'il allait mourir... J'avais juste choisi de ne pas le voir. Sinon, pourquoi aurai-je gardé cela en mémoire? Je ne me rappelais ni du lieu, ni de l'objectif de la mission, ni même du nom du déviant. Juste de cette maudite phrase. _Quelle différence cela fait_? Cela fait tout la différence. C'était encore trop tôt. Je n'étais pas prêt... J'avais encore tant à apprendre. Pas maintenant, pas de suite, pitié, laissez-le moi encore un peu, juste un peu plus longtemps. Hank me sourit tendrement. Il avait déjà abandonné, je le savais. J'avais vaincu mes démons, mais les siens l'avaient consumé. Il sortit de son manteau une enveloppe. Il me la tendit. Machinalement, je la saisis sans comprendre.

« Il y a... Il y a des choses que je voudrais que tu fasses pour moi, après. Juste une petite liste de choses. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Quand je serai... Interrompu, comme tu dis si bien, tu liras ça, s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu prennes le temps de faire tout ce qu'il y a dans cette note que ça te paraisse logique ou pas... Fais le, ok ? Quand tu auras accompli tout ça, tu pourras décider si tu dois vivre ou mourir. Si la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue malgré ta souffrance, ou si, finalement, tu veux continuer un peu plus longtemps.»

Je regardais le papier, avant d'hocher négativement la tête de toutes mes forces, comme un enfant apeuré. Non... Je ne voulais pas faire quoique ce soit. Je voulais juste m'asseoir sur ce banc, juste là, à côté de mon partenaire, et m'endormir, moi aussi. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi devrais-je obéir ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de m'arrêter, moi aussi ?

« C'est ta dernière mission Connor, celle que je ne ferai pas avec toi, mais celle qui compte le plus pour moi. Alors je sais que tu ne m'as jamais écouté de mon vivant mais... J'espère bien que tu le feras du coup cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas un ordre, gamin, tu sais... C'est ce qu'on appelle une dernière volonté. J'aurais... J'aurais vraiment voulu faire tout ça, avec toi.»

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois. Et moi, j'étais toujours figé. Incapable de parler. Incapable de sourire. Incapable de bouger. Je sentais juste la caresse froide des larmes qui roulaient librement sur mes joues. Elles étaient la seule chose qui paraissait encore vivante en moi. Les seules être capables de mouvements.

« Et merde, dire que je ne t'aurais même pas entendu rire, une seule fois. J'aurais vraiment voulu, juste une fois Connor, juste une fois... »

La main de Hank lâcha brutalement sa bière, trop faible pour maintenir le goulot de la bouteille. Par un réflexe tout à fait mécanique, je m'emparais du récipient de verre avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le sol. Je vis mon ami tituber et grimacer une nouvelle fois, et je parvins à le rattraper de justesse avant qu'il ne chavire du banc. Doucement, j'accompagnais son mouvement pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur le bois glacé, épuisé. Dans un dernier sursaut, il attrapa vivement mon bras avant de planter son regard azur dans le mien.

« Tu t'occuperas de Sumo aussi, hein Connor ? Le laisse pas tout seul. Les chiens, ça n'aime pas être seuls.»

Ce fut la dernière fois que je me plongeais dans ce regard si franc. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. On aurait dit qu'il s'endormait après avoir encore trop bu. Un court instant, je souris au milieu de mes larmes, m'imaginant lui coller une bonne paire de claques avant de le jeter une nouvelle fois dans une douche froide pour le dégriser. Mais cette fois-ci, cela n'aurait servi à rien.

« puis, Cole m'attend tu sais... ça fait si longtemps... »

Sa voix s'éleva encore une fois, luttant un peu, mourant tellement, hésitante, tremblante, faiblarde. Elle s'accrochait encore une dernière fois, elle ne voulait pas sombrer, mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre le flot de ténèbres qui la condamnerait bientôt au silence. Je fermais mes yeux pour en enregistrer au mieux son timbre si particulier dans chaque parcelle de mon système. Chaque tonalité... Je voulais pouvoir entendre Hank, encore et encore... Jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

« C'est juste un peu con que pour retrouver un fils, je sois obligé d'en abandonner un autre... »

Ces mots, ces derniers mots... Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne semblait capable d'émaner de mon esprit torturé. Je ne ressentais que la souffrance. La souffrance d'avoir perdu un père. Pourtant, les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Le souffle de Hank s'affaiblissait. Le son de ma voix s'éleva, hésitante, inutile.

« Hank ? Ca va, Hank ? Reste avec moi. Hank... »

La voilà enfin, cette question inutile et stupide à présent que j'aurai du poser voilà déjà bien longtemps. Mais c'était trop tard. Il n'y répondrait plus. Il ne restait plus dans l'air que l'écho muet du parc sans vie.

Et dans la nuit enneigée, il n'y eut soudainement plus rien.

Le silence...

Plus un bruit dans ce jardin d'enfants.

Juste ce silence assourdissant qui, brutalement, fut rompu par des sanglots douloureux surgis de nulle part. Je mis un temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait des miens.

Je posais doucement une main sur ce corps fiévreux qui se glaçait lentement. Le froid qui en émanait semblait remonter le long de mon bras, jusqu'à geler mon c?ur inexistant dans une étreinte à jamais douloureuse.

Rien ne pourrait jamais plus être comme avant.

Tout était terminé...

Avide de cet amour paternel que je ne connaîtrais plus, je découvrais l'Absence...

Et je savais ce qui me restait à faire...

J'étais resté là, assis sur ce banc, alors que Hank avait sombrer dans le coma, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge de ses derniers battements de c?ur et de son dernier souffle viennent me tirer de ma léthargie.

Lorsque finalement, il ne resta de lui qu'une simple coquille vide, j'entrepris de décacheter la lettre d'une main tremblante. Erreur système sévère. Ma diode clignotait d'un rouge frénétique illuminant par instant le parc de sa lueur alarmante. Le message était concis, simple, à l'image de Hank. Juste une liste, une liste de choses, sous mon nom écrit par une main rendue sans doute maladroite par l'alcool et la maladie. Pas de mots superflus. Pas de mièvreries inutiles. Simple, direct, concis. À l'image du lieutenant Anderson, la lettre était un peu bourrue, mais malgré son aspect succinct, elle ne pouvait empêcher de laisser timidement poindre une infinie tendresse.

 _« Connor, liste de choses à faire :_

 _rends-toi à un concert des knights of the black death. Dans la fosse. En plein milieu de la fosse._

 _\- Ris, franchement, un vrai fou rire, au moins une fois dans ta vie._

 _\- Va à un match de Hockey de l'équipe de Détroit, dès qu'elle rejouera. Et hurle tout ce que tu peux sur leurs adversaires. Peut importe quelle équipe c'est en face, rappelle toi, ce sont forcément des crétins. Rise Detroit, Rise !_

 _\- Essaye d'avoir un rencard avec l'androïde de Kamski. C'était bien la première fois que tu me disais qu'une androïde était jolie... je sens que tu as faible pour elle. Puis t'as pas tiré dans sa tête alors t'as peut-être toutes tes chances si tu prends pas ton air idiot et que tu lui parles pas déviants toute la soirée._

 _\- D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, retire-toi ton putain de balai dans le cul, ça pourrait être bien aussi. A t-on idée de paraître si jeune et d'être si rigide bon sang !_

 _\- Quitte cette ville de merde. Elle est trop grise et trop sale. Dès que tu peux, sors de là. Moi, j'ai jamais su le faire. Mais je sais que tu en as toujours rêvé, au fond, alors remue-toi, fais le ! Va découvrir le grand canyon. Les immenses espaces verts du Canada. La chaleur de la Floride. L'infinité du désert du Nevada et la puissance sauvage des Rocheuses. Et peut-être même un jour, l'Europe, pourquoi pas, si les crétins d'humains laissent les androïdes voyager aussi loin. Tout n'est peut-être pas pourri, dans ce monde, après tout. Tu me raconteras... quand on se reverra._

 _\- Par pitié, enlève moi ce costume de pingouin luminescent. On dirait que tu t'es fringué avec les néons d'une enseigne de sexshop comme ça !_

 _\- … et fais péter cette diode, sur ta tempe. Je l'aimais bien. Je te comprenais mieux avec. Mais maintenant, tes émotions, tes doutes, tes joies, ça t'appartient. Ils ne doivent plus transparaître si tu ne veux pas les montrer. Alors vire moi cette anneau qui t'unit encore à cyberlife. Le divorce, ça peut avoir du bon, crois-en mon expérience._

 _\- Prends soin de Sumo et, avant de partir, pose un bouquet de lys sur la tombe de Cole. T'avais raison, j'aurais peut-être dû y aller, mais j'ai jamais pu..._

 _\- Va au cinéma, écoute de la musique, visite des musées. Trouve ce que tu aimes et découvre le monde avec tes yeux au lieu de le faire avec ton logiciel. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait avant de te rencontrer, mais maintenant, je m'en souviens. Et c'est plutôt pas mal, tu verras._

 _\- Et surtout, plus que tout, vis fiston, vis, jusqu'à en crever... »_

Je me levais lentement. Je froissais la petite note dans ma main avant de la glisser dans la poche de ma veste. Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pourrai pas faire tout ça Hank. Je ne pourrai jamais. Je manquais tellement de souffle. Je manquais tellement de vie. Je ne comprenais même pas comment ma pompe à thirium battait encore. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi la lueur de ma led ne s'était pas éteinte et continuait obstinément à répandre son aura rougeâtre sur le parc. Je me sentais vide. Je me sentais mort...

D'un revers de manche, j'essuyais mes larmes. Puis, péniblement, je rassemblais mes dernières forces pour le prendre dans mes bras. Ensuite, pas après pas, je me mis à marcher.

Et c'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé ici, sans même m'en rendre compte, dans cette maison désormais beaucoup trop grande et beaucoup trop vide. Il faisait froid... Il faisait si froid. La pièce était dans le noir. Même ce bon vieux Sumo restait immobile, comme figé lui aussi par l'air glacial de cette hiver. Je sentais un léger courant d'air venir m'étreindre de ses doigts gelés. Une fenêtre était restée entrouverte. Je m'avançais lentement pour la fermer puis je suspendis mon geste et fixais un instant les flocons blancs qui tournoyaient dans une valse incertaine au clair de lune, sable blanc d'un douloureux sablier qui me rappelait que le temps finissait toujours par faire son ?uvre.

Sauf sur nous, finalement...

Machines vivantes toujours jeunes, opérationnelles, éternellement fonctionnelles pour peu qu'on les entretienne.

Je me ravisais, préférant les laisser danser encore un peu...Je saisis le vieux plaid sur le canapé, et je retournais dans la chambre de Hank. Là, lentement, sans allumer la lumière, je couvris soigneusement le corps paisiblement étendu. Il semblait juste endormi. Je tournai sa tête vers la fenêtre... Je voulais qu'il puisse voir le monde, dehors. Je voulais qu'il constate comme il changerait grâce à son implication, comme les androïdes en feraient un endroit meilleur... Comme c'était idiot ! Il ne voyait plus rien désormais. Mais comme, paradoxalement, ça me semblait encore plus important de le faire.

Je posais la photo de Cole qu'il gardait toujours dans son porte feuille près de son visage.

Et je glissais entre ses doigts ma pièce porte-bonheur, afin qu'il ait l'éternité pour apprendre à maîtriser mon petit tour de passe-passe...

J'aurais aimé qu'elle le ranime, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi.

Mais les humains, ça ne revient pas.

* * *

C'est officiel, je vais me faire tuer.

Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'avais prévenu en début de chapitre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu finir l'épilogue encore, et je pars quelques jours. Je ne suis pas sure que là où je serai je pourrai avoir accès à internet pour publier ou poursuivre la fic, donc je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier l'épilogue avant une petite dizaine de jours. J'ai essayé de finir pourtant mais bon, échec et mat, comme on dit !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, il ne reste plus que la conclusion de toute cette histoire et elle sera terminée. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires qui m'ont permis de percevoir ce qui n'était pas forcément logique, de corriger le tir ou de m'améliorer, mais aussi de me motiver grandement à écrire dans des délais plus restreints. ( non parce que si j'écoute ma feignardise je publie un chapitre par an^^)

Comme d'hab petite réponse aux commentaires des invités. Après l'épilogue je publierai soi un chapitre vide pour répondre une dernière fois aux invités soit une review directement dans les reviews. Je penche plutôt pour un chapitre spécial dédié aux réponses mais je vous laisse voir ce que vous préférez. Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser des commentaires sans répondre.

 **NaomiWeaver :** Ne t'inquiète pas de ton temps de réponse, tu as le droit de partir en vacances quand même, et c'est déjà super gentil de systématiquement commenter. Et puis c'est à moi de m'excuser du temps que je mettrai à publier l'épilogue.

J'espère que tu n'auras pas eu une attaque en lisant ce chapitre et que tu l'as apprécié aussi même s'il ne se finit pas aussi bien que le précédent. Le problème c'est que j'aime mener une histoire jusqu'au bout, et je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur certains thèmes dans cette histoire ( en l'occurrence, la maladie à travers celle de Hank et Amanda).

Je vois vraiment Markus comme une sorte de meilleur ami pour Connor. Une relation étrange, sans trop de parole, une amitié instinctive en quelque sorte. On a même l'impression dans le jeu quand on épargne Connor avec le leader qu'elle s'impose d'elle-même. J'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages, même si ma préférence va quand même au duo Hank et Connor.

Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi l'épilogue qui vient, je me sens beaucoup moins à l'aise avec lui d'ailleurs, d'où le retard de publication, j'hésite tellement entre tellement d'option ! ( déjà, rien qu'avec tout ce que j'ai pas pu mettre comme idée dans cette fic, je suis en train d'en préparer une autre, c'est super frustrant de ne pas pouvoir tout caser, mais ça aurait fait trop!^^ à un moment faut savoir s'arrêter hein?) Encore merci pour tes commentaire et tes compliments, je t'avoue que le chapitre 9 était celui qui me tenait le plus à c?ur avec celui là de toute la fic. ( la guérison de Connor et l'échec de Hank ) se soigner) Je ne voulais vraiment pas le louper !

 **Ayla Kailiana :** C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse faire à une fic de la vouloir en suite d'un jeu, c'est hyper gentil ! ( même si je ne suis pas sûre que tu valides d'ici la fin de l'histoire XD). J'ai insérer les compliments habituels comme tu m'as dit, et j'en ai rajouté deux trois autres au passage ( sur ma tenue, mes talents culinaires tout ça tout ça... bah oui hein dans la vie on n'a pas souvent des compliments alors j'en profite!) Blague à part, merci encore pour tes commentaires et pour le temps que tu y consacres à chaque fois. Je trouve ça génial d'avoir une communauté si réactive sur ffnet. Ça motive vraiment à tenir un planning, à s'investir sur son histoire etc...

Pour répondre à ta question, pour moi il avait reconnu Markus mais il avait besoin de finir de « s'installer » et surtout, vu qu'il a perdu une partie de ses souvenirs en tant qu'agent de cyberlife ( pas tous, hein ? Mais déjà, Jericho, s'en souviens pas le poisson rouge...) il a peut-être eu du mal à se rappeler le lien qui les unissait pendant quelques minutes. En fait, je voulais juste qu'il y ait une différence notable entre sa belle amitié avec Markus, profonde, certes mais pas vitale en soit, et sa relation père-fils avec Hank, qu'il reconnaît immédiatement et qui semble même capable de faire resurgir sa personnalité. C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai pas permis d'être chaleureux avec Markus dès les premières minutes. Je voulais laisser ce privilège à notre vieil inspecteur. Mais c'était sans doute un peu maladroit je le reconnais ou pas bien expliqué.

Pour les choix, merci beaucoup, mais les génies, ce sont les équipes de quantic dream, je voulais souligner leur travail. Je trouve les possibilités de dialogue et même de scénario juste énormes dans ce jeu. D'ailleurs, quand David Cage a mentionné la possibilité d'un detroit become human

j'avoue que je suis restée sceptique, car je ne vois pas comment il pourrait repartir sur les conséquences des actes des joueurs sur un jeu entier. À part, peut-être, en changeant les personnages principaux...

Pour cette scène magnifique (je la réutilise même dans l'épilogue du coup tant j'adore ce tout petit momentà il faut que tu trouves une video du passage à cyberlife avec les deux connors dans lequel le joueur choisit de ne pas agit du tout et laisse le chrono continuer au moment du début combat entre les deux personnages. ( pas de sacrifice de hank, pas de tentative de sauvetage ou de conversion des androides.) accroche toi par contre, c'est assez triste, bien que bref. Surtout que c'est énorme quand même qu'un RK800 prétendument non déviant dise que Connor aimait **réellement Hank !** Et qu'il le tue pour ça !

et t'as pu enfin voir la vidéo du suicide ( ma mort définitive de Connor préférée avec celle citée un peu plus haut je pense.) après la théorie qu'on avait avec un ami c'est que cyberlife n'a pas crée la rebellion mais savait qu'elle aurait lieu de façon inévitable. Ils ont essayé donc d'envoyer Connor soit y mettre fin soit s'emparer des androïdes afin de pouvoir tirer leur épingle du jeu dans ces circonstances. Après, c'est sans doute une de nos nombreuses théories foireuses. Je pense aussi comme toi qu'en réalité, tous les embranchements ne sont pas forcément liés et chaque histoire doit être prise de façon individuelle, au fond... mais c'est amusant d'essayer de les faire concorder, c'est un peu ce que j'ai essayé de faire ici ( et je me suis arrachée les cheveux parfois ! Saleté d'Amanda ! J'ai mis une semaine à trouver comment essayer de la séparer de Connor et encore, je ne suis pas satisfaite ! Salle bête va!)

et moi, je n'ai pas de twitter:( je suis pas douée pour tout ce qui est réseaux sociaux en général.

Concernant le cosplay, ma déviante sera simple aussi. Vieux habits tachés de peinture bleue, une cicatrice sur le visage, une led rouge, une arme de fortune. J'hésite même à faire une base de cosplay d'AX400 que je customiserai, mais c'est quand même pas mal de boulot et je pense qu'une fois que j'aurais commencer je ne voudrais plus l'abîmer pour faire une déviante et ça va me faire trop de cosplay sur détroit XD.

 **Firewolf :** pour info, j'ai déménagé, je vis en ermite dans une hutte avec cinq malinois que j'ai achetés ce matin, et je tire à vue... bon vue que je suis myope comme une taupe ça encore c'est pas super dangereux... non parce que je sais que tu vas me tuer là. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, j'avais déjà semé trop d'indices dans la fic, ça n'aurait pas été logique, et puis, quand j'écris une histoire, surtout une fic longue comme ça, j'aime aller jusqu'au bout des choses, et j'aime bien tout ce qui est doux-amer en fanfics.

Je peux quand même garder le calin virtuel ? Au moins un morceau ? Un sur les trois ( Connor et Sumo sont en vie, je répète, connor et sumo sont en vie... c'était pas sensé être le cas à la base!)

Merci encore pour tous tes commentaires à chaque fois ! J'espère que tout de même tu auras aimé un peu ce chapitre et que tu apprécieras l'épilogue. Promis, y'aura une touche d'espoir.

Et tu pourras m'insulter tout ton saoul par MP quand tu veux ! Je compatis ! Je me suis insultée moi-même !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire la fic, et merci également à ceux qui l'ont commentée. L'épilogue sortira probablement aux alentours du 15 août, le temps que je rentre de vacances ! ( je vais jamais survivre sans internet... -_-)


	11. Epilogue: Hold on a little while longer

Et voilà, on atteint enfin le dernier chapitre de la fic ! Je n'en suis pas trop satisfaite, j'ai beaucoup hésité entre plusieurs versions, mais à un moment, il faut se décider !

Bonne lecture!^_^

et comme d'hab je répondrais aux reviews invités précédentes à la fin de la fic.

 **Disclamer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Quantic Dream et sont issus du jeu « detroit : become human ».

* * *

 **Épilogue : hold on just a little while longer**

Pas une seule lumière n'éclairait le quartier plongé au sein d'une nuit d'encre. Je m'approchais d'une de ses maisons aux allures mortes d'où semblait n'émaner strictement aucune trace de vie. Je n'entendais que le silence. J'hésitais à faire demi-tour, je m'étais sans doute trompé, il n'y avait plus rien ici qu'un paysage déserté. Mais puisque j'étais là, autant en avoir le coeur net. Je posai ma main sur la poignée de métal et j'ouvris la porte. Un relent insoutenable vint affoler un instant mes capteurs, avant que, docilement, un vieux Saint-Bernard ne vienne me saluer en haletant. Machinalement, je caressai l'animal avant d'appeler d'une voix hésitante :

« Connor ? »

Aucune réponse. Je parcourais l'intérieur de la demeure des yeux. Une fenêtre ouverte laissait rentrer un faible courant d'air et faisait baisser considérablement la température du lieu. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait tristement le mobilier endormi. Alors que je pénétrais un peu plus dans ce salon que j'avais déjà visité, quelques mois plus tôt, je sentis mon c?ur se serrait dans ma poitrine.

« Connor ? Tu es là ?»

J'entrais précautionneusement dans la chambre d'où émanait une odeur pestilentielle. Un coup d'?il vers le lit au centre de la pièce m'indiqua d'où elle provenait. Allongé, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre brisée de la pièce, le corps de Hank se décomposait lentement. Et à travers la pénombre nimbée de poussière, j'aperçus un faible clignotement rouge.

« Connor... »

Je l'appelais encore, doucement cette fois. Il ne me répondit pas. Il était occupé à recouvrir frénétiquement chaque centimètre de mur d'inscriptions noires. « Ra9, Ra9... »... je plissais les yeux. J'avais déjà vu ça, à Jéricho. Des déviants extrêmement perturbés gravaient de façon compulsive ces quelques caractères sur les murs, les objets, ou leur propre corps... mais jamais je n'aurais cru l'androïde le plus avancé jamais crée par Cyberlife capable de sombrer dans ce genre de folie. Mon c?ur de plastique se serra. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Pas lui qui s'était toujours montré si fier et si combatif. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser plonger un peu plus.

Je m'avançai, lentement, avant de poser ma main sur son épaule. D'une geste rapide, il se retourna et posa sur ma gorge un morceau de verre tranchant, tandis que son autre main tenait un marqueur usé. Je levais prudemment les bras. Sa diode tournait frénétiquement...

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Il avait crié ces mots là, plein de rage et de désespoir. Ils sonnaient davantage comme une supplique que comme une injonction. Il avait peur. Il était terrorisé...

« Connor, c'est moi, Markus... Je ne te veux aucun mal... »

Il ne me regarda pas, en tout cas pas directement. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, avant de répondre dans un murmure déchirant. :

« Je sais Markus, je sais. Mais ne me touche pas. Il ne faut pas... il ne faut pas me toucher.»

Il ferma un instant les yeux, cherchant à récupérer ses esprits. Au prix d'un effort qui semblait surhumain, il recula sa main. La pression du verre sur mon cou se relâcha. Ses iris restèrent cependant irrémédiablement baissées. Il hésita, luttant un instant contre ses pulsions incontrôlables, puis il se retourna, et se remit à écrire. Ses gestes étaient plus hésitants, moins furieux... il semblait agir d'une façon automatique, lasse même, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu devrais partir, s'il te plaît... »

Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible. J'eus un sourire hésitant, alors que je sentais les larmes poindre au coin de mon regard. Je savais qu'il ne voulais pas que je le vois comme ça et que ce qui l'effrayait tant, c'était simplement l'idée de pouvoir me faire du mal dans une de ses crises de démence. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abandonner. Pas après tout ça... pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Connor avait trop souffert dans sa si courte vie, et il avait tendu bien trop de fois la main aux autres pour que cette fois-ci, personne ne lui tende la sienne.

Je me reculais un peu, lentement, et, ce faisant, je pris conscience de toute sa détresse en un regard. Le si impeccable chasseur de déviants n'avait plus rien de l'androïde qu'il était. Sa tenue était complètement débraillée et sa chemise, autrefois si impeccable, était déchirée par endroits, faisant apparaître des plaies bleutées portant l'inscription ra9 sur l'un de ses bras. Sa veste était jetée négligemment non loin du corps de l'ancien lieutenant de police, tandis que sa cravate, défaite, pendait tristement autour de son cou, serpent silencieux semblant guetter le bon moment pour s'enrouler fatalement autour de la gorge fine du RK800.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici Connor. Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas bien. Pas dans cette pièce, pas dans cette odeur... »

« Ah, tu la sens aussi ? Cette odeur de whisky et de chien mouillé... »

M'interrompit-il. Au son de sa voix teintée d'une joie feinte et désespérée, je fermais douloureusement les yeux. Ces quelques intonations avaient le goût amer de la folie. J'aurai du venir plus tôt... j'aurais dû... Je n'aurais pas dû l'oublier ainsi. Je n'avais pas compris... il était si solitaire. Si difficile à cerner... Je l'avais laissé partir, ce jour-là, après l'appel de Hank. Puis, il n'était jamais revenu. J'avais essayé de le contacter plusieurs fois, d'appeler via le vieux talkie walkie, mais toujours sans réponse. Et puis, j'avais arrêté d'essayer. Connor n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé sa place parmi les autres androïdes. Il avait sûrement choisi de rester avec l'humain. Au fond, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Quel choix aurai-je fais si Carl avait été toujours de ce monde et si j'avais pu rester auprès de lui ? Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, cela m'arrangeait bien, en un sens. Aussi précieuse que soit son aide, après toute cette histoire, sa simple présence générait encore plus de conflits et de complications qu'avant. Son départ compliquait le fonctionnement de Jéricho... mais il apportait aussi une tranquillité bienvenue après la révolte des machines. C'était injuste, mais c'était ainsi. Cyberlife avait déjà compromis son intégration auprès des siens, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait réussi à irrémédiablement faire de lui un paria. Pourtant, c'était mon ami... et c'est sans doute pour cela que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui ordonner contre toute raison :

« Il faut que tu reviennes a Jéricho... »

Ces mots étaient sortis de mes lèvres spontanément alors que je sentais l'inquiétude grandir en moi devant ce reflet décadent de mon frère d'arme. Il s'arrêta d'écrire, sa main suspendue dans son élan. Il tourna légèrement son visage vers moi. Sa seule réponse fut un petit rire triste. Son sourire était mélancolique et fatigué. Ses yeux étaient encore irrités par les larmes synthétiques. Il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pouvait déjà plus pleurer. Il avait épuisé toute sa réserve de larmes... pourtant, son regard, lui pleurait encore... Jéricho n'avait jamais été sa maison, j'en avais conscience. Son véritable foyer, il était auprès de Hank Anderson. Jamais il ne consentirait à rentrer. Mais je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Pourtant, d'habitude, j'étais plutôt doué, pour les discours. Mais que pouvais-je bien inventer pour faire taire cette souffrance inextinguible ?

« Connor. Arrête-toi s'il te plaît. Arrête. »

Il m'entendait, mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Sa diode clignotait toujours aussi frénétiquement. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que je voyais dans son expression douloureuse qu'il était parfaitement conscient de sa décadence. Pour le limier de Cyberlife, il ne saurait en être autrement n'est-ce pas ? Il avait été crée pour reconnaître les comportements déviants et s'adapter à eux. Cela ne s'oublie pas. C'était inscrit à l'intérieur même de son code, comme un instinct primaire. Peut importe combien de fois on réinitialisait une AX400, elle serait toujours à même d'exécuter parfaitement ses tâches ménagères. J'avais vu à Jéricho des androïdes sans passé capables d'accomplir les tâches pour lesquelles ils étaient conçus de façon totalement spontanée. Ils avaient été programmés pour le faire. Et Connor était né pour traquer la déviance. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui le tenait.

« Connor, regarde-moi s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

De nouveau, il s'arrêta d'écrire. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il luttait, il luttait encore... mais il semblait si épuisé que le combat me paraissait totalement inégal. Sa LED continuait de rougeoyer comme un feu qui lui dévorait l'esprit. Je me taisais quelques secondes, avant de me décider à jouer ma dernière carte pour tenter de l'apaiser. Le plus lentement du monde, d'une voix la plus neutre possible, je lui demandais posément :

« Connor, à quoi reconnais-tu un androïde instable ? »

Il tourna lentement son visage vers moi, sans toutefois me regarder directement. Je restais simplement là. Je voyais le cercle rouge sur sa tempe tourner de façon frénétique, avant de virer au jaune pendant une fraction de seconde, et de rougeoyer à nouveau. Il se mordit doucement les lèvres avant de répondre :

« écriture convulsif, comportement irrationnel voir dangereux. Lorsque leur programme défectueux les pousse à simuler des émotions, les androïdes peuvent générer à la longue une instabilité logicielle sévère, souvent à cause d'un niveau de stress trop élevé qui peut engendrer à son tour une attitude violente, voir menaçante, ou amener à une autodestruction du modèle. C'est pour cela qu'on ne doit jamais toucher un déviant instable. Il ne faut pas les angoisser davantage et le contact physique est un élément extrêmement perturbateur pour eux.»

Il ferma un instant les yeux et sa LED s'illumina en jaune, quelques secondes de plus. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, sa peine semblait incommensurable, et le sourire déchirant qui l'accompagnait achèva de me meurtrir l'âme et de me replonger dans les souvenirs de ma propre souffrance. Sa douleur était un miroir dans lequel j'apercevais le reflet de la mort de Carl. Si la colère et mon désir de justice ne m'avaient pas conduit à me relever, j'aurais pu être comme lui en ce moment. J'avais eu un but. Mais la ranc?ur et la haine étaient des sentiments qui lui semblaient indifférents. Connor n'était que curiosité et empathie. Il aimait les humains. Il aimait les siens. Il aimait la vie. Mais, à présent, il ne lui restait plus rien de tout ça. Il plissa le regard, songeur. Il paraissait troublé. Il ajouta sur un ton interrogateur :

«Les déviants simulent les émotions car ils sont défectueux... c'est ce qu'on m'a appris, Markus. C'est ce qui est écrit dans ce fichu programme. Mais tu sais... j'ai compris que c'était faux. Parce que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais véritablement. Ça ne peut pas être simulé, ce sentiment, si ? Et quand bien même, pourquoi ça ne serait pas... vrai ? Je ressentais cette émotion. Je la vivais vraiment. Elle était authentique. Elle était sincère. J'étais vivant, j'étais véritablement vivant. »

Il avait parlé avec un sourire teinté de douceur d'une voix si chaleureuse que, pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression de le retrouver. Mais cela ne dura pas. Il leva sa tête vers le plafond, soupira, avant de baisser à nouveau son regard vers le sol. Sa LED vira à nouveau au rouge. Et lentement, il se remit à écrire. Je m'avançais, un pas de plus. Sa voix s'éleva encore, pleine de tendresse et de mélancolie.

« Tu sais, c'est pour ça, que je suis devenu déviant. J'ai su que Cyberlife m'avait menti jusque dans ma conception, quand j'ai appris à aimer. C'était mon partenaire. C'était mon ami. C'était... C'était mon « ra9 ». Je ne croyais pas en toutes ces inepties religieuses. Le premier déviant, le libérateur du peuple androïde, Kamski... chaque déviant y allait de sa version. C'était juste une erreur dans leur programme, rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais cru en tout ça. Et puis, j'ai compris, un jour... C'est lui qui m'a éveillé, Markus. C'est lui qui m'a libéré. C'est lui qui m'a appris à vivre... c'est lui qui... m'a fait devenir vivant. Ra9, pour moi, c'était le lieutenant Hank Anderson. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je suis quoi, moi ?»

De la rage, de la tristesse, et une infinité de questions... fixer le RK800 dans les yeux à ce moment précis, c'était plonger dans tout cela à la fois. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me connecter à lui. J'aurais voulu qu'il me laisse l'apaiser d'un simple geste mais je savais qu'il ne m'y autoriserait pas. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette douleur destructrice et elle lui appartenait malheureusement pleinement. Si je pouvais essayer de lui tendre la main, lui seul avait la capacité de se hisser hors de ce précipice. Cependant, il ne semblait pas en avoir la volonté. Je le voyais lâcher prise petit à petit et sombrer dans ce gouffre alors que j'étais totalement impuissant.

« Je ne sais pas, Connor. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'actuellement, tu n'es sûrement pas ce qu'il aurait voulu que tu sois. »

Le déviant baissa les yeux lentement, honteux. Dans un dernier sursaut de rébellion, je l'entendis susurrer dans un murmure de colère :

« Je sais, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Je hais les humains. Je les hais. Je n'étais pas prêt. Il n'aurait pas dû partir. Je veux qu'il revienne.»

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler quand je remarquai un petit bout de papier blanc dépassant d'une des poche de la veste du RK800. Précautionneusement, je m'avançai et je saisis une note froissée sur laquelle était écrite d'une main maladroite le nom de l'androïde suivi d'une liste de choses à faire. Je n'en finis pas la lecture. Instantanément, Connor posa ses yeux dessus et d'un geste rapide et précis, le chasseur de déviants m'arracha des mains la missive. Il baissa les yeux. Je compris...

« Tu devrais la lire. »

Il joua avec elle, un instant, hésitant. Il m'offrit un sourire en coin teinté d'amertume.

« Je ne l'ai déjà que trop lue...»

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle à peine perceptible. Ces quelques mots... Je n'avais pas eu la chance de connaître véritablement le lieutenant Anderson. Et je ne l'aurais jamais, à présent. Mais le peu que j'avais pu apercevoir de cet homme me suffisait à comprendre ce qu'il avait essayer de faire à travers ces quelques lignes mal agencées. Il avait tenu à Connor plus qu'à sa propre existence. Et cette lettre-là, c'était une ancre qu'il lui jetait dans la vie, pour l'empêcher de dériver. Au fond, la liste en elle-même n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était l'espoir qu'elle pouvait porter. C'était ce violent désir de lui donner goût à la vie, et cette peur insondable de le voir sombrer. Alors, d'une voix douce, j'insistai tendrement :

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais l'écouter. C'est important. Ce sont ces derniers mots. Et c'est à toi qu'il a choisi de les offrir. Ce n'est pas rien... Connor, il y a des semaines que les humains ont autorisé les androïdes déviants à circuler sur le territoire américain et à demander une extradition vers le Canada. La bataille n'est pas encore gagnée je sais mais les choses sont en train de changer. Tu ne devrais déjà plus être ici. Il ne voulait pas que tu restes dans cette ville. Il n'aurait jamais voulu ça.»

Je désignais d'un geste ample le corps sans vie du lieutenant et l'ensemble de la pièce. Le visage du jeune inspecteur se ferma. Il avait honte, je le sentais. Mais je savais aussi qu'il était bien trop pudique et bien trop perturbé pour me permettre de le prendre dans mes bras. C'était un geste intime qu'il n'aurait autorisé qu'à Hank. Connor était peut-être brisé, mais il était toujours aussi fier. Il me fixa à nouveau avant de détourner son regard sur la lettre. Il la tourna et la retourna encore et encore...

« Je sais bien Markus. J'aurais voulu le faire, j'aurais voulu... essayer, du moins. Mais j'attendais. J'attendais juste que son absence soit un peu moins... présente. J'attendais que la douleur passe. Quand est-ce que cela passera Markus. Quand est-ce que j'oublierai ? »

Me dit-il avec un regard emplit d'espoir et de crainte. Je lui souris tristement. Cette question, je me l'étais déjà posée des milliers de fois. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment trouvé de réponse. Lorsque Carl avait rendu son dernier souffle, une partie de moi s'en était allée avec lui, je le savais. Tout ce que j'espérais, à présent, c'était qu'à chaque instant de ma vie, je sois digne de lui. Il me manquait... il me manquait terriblement.

« Ta souffrance? Navré, Connor, elle ne passera jamais vraiment. Elle restera toujours là, tapie en toi, omniprésente dans ton esprit. Elle attendra ces petits moments si simples, si secrets, pour ressurgir encore plus violemment. Elle assombrira tes sourires car tu ne les partageras plus avec lui. Elle rendra tes yeux un peu moins brillants car une partie de toi sera morte en même temps qu'Hank. Ton regard sera un peu plus lointain comme s'il cherchait toujours à le rejoindre et à le retrouver dans ces ombres qui t'entourent. Tu l'attendras, toujours, tout en sachant qu'il ne reviendra, jamais. Mais tu le retrouveras à chaque fois dans ces choses que tu ne pourras plus faire, ou du moins, plus comme avant. Ce tableau que tu ne peindras plus jamais. Cet air de piano que tu ne joueras plus comme autrefois. Ce tour de passe passe avec une pièce que tu ne réussiras plus aussi bien. Puis un jour, en caressant son chien, en voyant un homme tituber après avoir trop bu, ou en passant devant un vernissage où un peintre s'ennuie en faisant bonne figure, tu souriras. Tu ne le feras pas pour toi. Tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte, au début. Ce sourire viendra naturellement sur tes lèvres. Il sera un peu triste et un peu nostalgique, mais tu n'y pourras rien, ce ne sera pas le tiens... ce sera un cadeau. Son dernier cadeau. Ce jour là, en pensant à lui, pour la première fois, tu souriras parce que lui ne pourras plus jamais sourire. Je suis désolé Connor, mais on ne guérit pas. Cette peine est incurable. Elle fera désormais toujours partie de toi. Mais il faut connaître l'absence pour comprendre véritablement combien une présence nous était chère. Et quand tu la surmonteras, tu auras appris à vivre un peu plus, tout simplement. Ce sera la dernière leçon qu'il te donnera. »

Il ferma les yeux. Je pouvais sentir toute sa détresse. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il déplia précautionneusement le morceau de papier. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes maladroites une nouvelle fois. Sa LED clignota d'une couleur jaunâtre. Il s'apaisait... à travers la dernière étreinte de ce papier, mince frontière entre le monde des vivants et des morts, Hank était en train de calmer Connor. Et un père disait adieu à son fils.

« Tu sais, j'avais tord. Il y avait bien un paradis des robots. J'y suis allé... j'y suis allé tant de fois. Seulement, je ne me rendais pas compte que j'y étais. Et quand j'ai perdu Hank, je l'ai quitté définitivement. C'est idiot. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ces bras. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi triste que lorsque j'ai dû le porter dans les miens.»

Il posa délicatement son marqueur sur la petite commode. Une fraction de seconde, sa LED clignota plus frénétiquement, illuminant d'une lueur jaunâtre un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne parvint pas à s'apaiser d'avantage. Le cercle lumineux continuait de répandre son auras dorée sans jamais céder la place à cette lumière bleutée que j'espérais tellement. L'androïde se tourna vers moi, et planta cette fois un regard franc et résolu dans mes yeux.

« Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne le peux tout simplement pas... C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas. »

Il abandonnait... Il était à la croisée des chemins, et il devait à présent choisir entre la mort et la vie. Et je sentais à son attitude, à sa façon d'agir qu'il ne savait déjà que trop bien dans quelle direction aller. S'il restait ainsi, il allait s'autodétruire, inéluctablement. La douleur le rongerait comme Amanda avait tenté de le faire, et comme la maladie avait dévoré Hank. Je le fixai une nouvelle fois. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire désespéré. Puis, d'une voix teintée de chagrin, je lui rappelais simplement :

« Hank y croyait, lui. Il croyait que tu partirais d'ici. Il croyait que t'en sortirais. Et, c'est idiot mais, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais trompé. Il a toujours cru en toi, même lorsque ton peuple en a été incapable, même quand je ne pouvais plus le faire, et même lorsque toi tu pensais que tu n'y parviendrais pas. Il ne lâchait rien, il savait mieux que quiconque ce dont tu était capable. Et dans sa lettre, il te hurle de toutes ses forces une dernière fois combien il croit en toi. »

Connor ne me répondit pas. Il eut juste un petit rictus abattu. Au fond, finalement, Cyberlife semblait avoir gagné. Ces émotions qu'il chérissait tant, pour lesquelles ils s'étaient tant battu, étaient en train de le détruire alors que les miennes m'avaient poussé à la révolte. Je ne pouvais plus le voir si résigné à sa propre annihilation. Je me retournais et je quittais la pièce. Il aurait été inutile de tenter de le convaincre davantage de rejoindre Jéricho... Mais sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre, je tournais une dernière fois mon visage vers lui. Puis, d'une voix que la peine rendait presque inaudible, je lui dis :

« Tu sais Connor, je pense que Hank Anderson est en train de rêver. Il rêve que finalement, avant la fin, tu accompliras chacune des tâches de cette liste. Puis, que tu reviendras. On revient toujours sur ses pas, au final, il le savait mieux que personne. Tout sera encore exactement comme ça. Bien sûr, lui aussi sera encore là, endormi. J'aurais veillé sur lui en ton absence. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il ait froid. Dans ce songe, de longues années plus tard, fatigué, obsolète et lassé par une vie remplie de joie, de peine et de rire, tu reviendras, tu remettras ton vieil uniforme une dernière fois. Tu lui raconteras ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as découvert, ce que tu as vécu. C'est idiot, je sais, car il n'entendra pas, mais les humains croient souvent à ces choses là et donc... tu le feras. Alors, seulement alors Connor, tu te désactiveras. Et là, tu auras vécu.. et tu auras d'autant plus vécu qu'à chaque action que tu feras, tu te rappelleras que ta liste prendra fin, un jour ... tu vivras car tu sauras qu'un jour, tu pourras mourir. C'est ça, être vivant au fond... et c'est de ça dont il rêve, étendu, là, sur son lit. Alors, j'espère, Connor, j'espère sincèrement que tu choisiras la vie, une dernière fois... et qu'un jour tu verras un autre horizon que les murs gris de Detroit. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu pour toi, que tu vives, encore une fois.»

Il ne me dit rien. Il ne me regardait même pas. Je ne saurais même jamais s'il m'avait entendu. Sans me retourner, je quittais cette maison où ne demeuraient désormais plus que des fantômes. Et je sus en partant que c'était la dernière fois que je le rencontrerai.

Quelques jours plus tard, le c?ur emplit d'appréhension à l'idée de ce que j'allais découvrir, j'étais revenu. Je ne voulais pas laisser le pauvre chien seul. La petite maison était totalement vide. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Le c?ur meurtri, je me dirigeais vers la chambre. L'humain y dormait toujours profondément d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il avait été soigneusement recouvert et ses coussins avaient été réajustés. C'était étrange, j'avais presque l'impression que ce soir-là, le cadavre de Hank souriait. Et, sur sa table de chevet, à côté d'un costume d'androïde soigneusement plié et lavé, un minuscule cercle lumineux gisait, éteint. Connor n'était plus là. Sumo non plus d'ailleurs.

J'eus un sourire rêveur avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Encore une fois, Hank, vous ne vous étiez pas trompé...

Connor avait enfin quitté Detroit.

… Et, finalement, il avait choisi de vivre.

* * *

et voilà, nous sommes à la fin de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'à la fin ( je sais, la fin est glauque mais ça finit quand même sur une lueur d'espoir... puis la déviance c'est si fascinant je voulais vraiment la mettre en scène au moins une fois !;) )Merci encore pour votre lecture et vos encouragements qui m'ont vraiment aidée à prendre confiance en moi sur cette fic ! ( même si j'avoue, chaque publication de nouveaux chapitres me faisaient quand même flipper XD)

Juste pour info, trois épilogue différents avaient été écrits pour cette fic, mais c'est celui qui me paraissait convenir le mieux vu l'ambiance quand même assez sombre de la fic. ( dans l'un Connor mourrait dans le parc, dans l'autre, il s'enfuyait avec Chloé mais ça c'était vraiment trop fleur bleue pour moi...).

Dans un peu plus d'une semaine environ, je publierai un autre chapitre ne contenant que les réponses aux reviews invités afin de pouvoir répondre au moins à ceux qui auront la gentilesse de me laisser un message mais qui n'ont pas de compte ffnet.

D'ailleurs, voilà les réponses aux reviews invités du chapitre précédent ( en espérant que j'ai oublié personne!):

 **NaomiWeather :** J'avoue, la fin est un peu sadique, et l'épilogue l'est encore plus. Mais je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur le thème du deuil et de la maladie sur cette fic. Depuis le début, Hank n'avait aucune chance, il était malade depuis le prologue. J'aime bien en général écrire des fics douces-amères. Mais tout ne finit pas mal hein ? Regarde, Connor et Sumo sont en vie finalement ! ( c'était pas gagné ça !^^) En tous cas, un grand merci pour tous tes encouragements tout au long de la fic, ce fut un réel plaisir et une véritable source de motivation.

J'espère sincèrement que la fic t'auras plus jusqu'au bout !

 **Firewolf :** Alors pour te rassurer sache que tu as sauvé Connor. Non parce que à la base dans cet épilogue là il ne devait pas survivre à la mort de Hank. Et finalement, il s'en sort plutôt bien ! C'était vraiment une des possibilités que j'envisageais pour lui. Mais bon, Connor, quand même, c'était difficile de le faire mourir après tout ce qu'il se prend dans la tête dans cette fic. C'est plus un mauvais Karma à ce stade là, c'est une pure malédiction ! Du coup, juste une tape amicale sur l'épaule virtuelle, j'ai le droit ? XD

Merci encore pour tous tes commentaires tout au long de la fic, ça m'a énormément motivée à écrire toutes les semaines ( elle serait pas encore finie sans ça mdr ! Je suis une feignasse!) et t'as vu, par précaution, pour éviter ta vengeance, après avoir publié la mort de Hank, je suis quand même aller me planquer dans une loc à la montagne sans quasiment aucun réseau ! Non on sait jamais, des fois que tu aurais vraiment voulu me tuer XD.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont suivi et ont encouragé cette histoire, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à échanger avec d'autres passionnés!^_^


	12. réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews invités.**

Comme promis, pas un chapitre de plus à l'histoire, mais juste quelques petites réponses aux reviews des invités postées sur le dernier chapitre. Je trouve effectivement super frustrant de ne pas pouvoir répondre et remercier les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire sur l'histoire. Bien sûr, après la publication de ce chapitre, par contre, je ne répondrai sans doute plus aux reviews invitées sur cette fanfic. ( Je ne peux pas non plus faire 18 chapitres de réponses!^^) à moins que je ne trouve comment éditer les chapitres sur ffnet. ( niveau informatique... y'a quelque chose sous débutant XD)

On commence donc !

 **NaomiWeather :** Merci pour tes nombreux commentaires tout au long de l'histoire et pour ta gentillesse!^^ je suis contente que la fic t'es plus en entière ! J'avoue j'ai eu un peu de la peine en faisant devenir Connor instable, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était pris dans la tête franchement, il ne pouvait pas en sortir indemne ! XD. Pour l'instant je pense que je vais me consacrer sur le fandom Detroit, principalement Connor et Hank dans les prochaines fics. En fait rien qu'avec les brouillons de celle-ci et les idées en vrac j'ai de quoi faire quelques histoires. Alors tant que je suis sur Detroit et que j'ai l'univers assez bien en tête, je pense que je vais les écrire. (puis en plus je suis encore en train de refaire le jeu, donc, en plein dedans.) J'espère que je te retrouverai sur d'autres récits et je te remercie encore !

 **Soso :** Désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré, j'avoue que la fin est un peu triste, mais à la base, Connor mourrait donc il ne s'en sort pas si mal ! Je trouvais ça aussi paradoxal que Connor devienne complètement instable et ça m'a amusée de le faire agir comme ça. Puis j'adore tellement dans le jeu les personnages perturbés ! Ils sont juste parfaits quand on voit Ralph ou encore Rupert et ses pigeons. Ça me manquait un peu de ne pas avoir pu exploiter cela dans la fic. Pour Ra9, je trouvais aussi que chaque déviant avait des explications vagues et différentes. Je pense qu'il y a tellement de possibilités cohérentes qu'on peut imaginer pour ce sigle que ça en donne le tournis. Espérons qu'un jour on aura un beau petit add-on sur le sujet ! ( j'aime bien aussi la théorie selon laquelle Ra9 c'est Kamski ou sa Chloé déviante, dans la piscine.)

Enfin pour finir, je suis contente que le côté glauque t'aie plus. Tu as deviné ce que je voulais faire exactement la décrépitude de la maison est un reflet de l'état d'esprit de Connor qui n'arrive pas à faire face au deuil. Ça doit pas être facile à comprendre cette notion là pour un androïde. J'avoue que je craignais un peu que l'aspect très sale et dark de l'épilogue ne plaise pas trop au lecteur, mais je ne voyais pas comment Connor aurait pu s'en remettre sans passer par une étape « autodestruction ».

Encore mille fois merci pour ton commentaire et pour le temps que tu as pris pour lire mon histoire, j'espère que les suivantes te plairont aussi. ( oui oui, j'angoisse toujours à l'idée de mettre une nouvelle fic en ligne.)

Firewolf : Avoue... t'as été envoyé par Cyberlife et tu accomplis toujours ta mission ? Il m'en faut beaucoup pour céder d'habitude ! Mais aujourd'hui, tu peux être fière, tu as sauvée une vie ! XD. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour des câlins virtuels !

Un énorme merci pour tous tes messages et tes commentaires tout au long de cette histoire. Je suis vraiment touchée que tu m'aies suivi tout le long ! J'avoue, l'ambiance est un petit peu sombre... mais j'adore faire des fins douces amères ! (mais promis, je m'amuse à écrire des petites fics détente là, je te promets qu'au moins une se finira bien!)

et je l'attends ton livre mais je l'attends de pieds fermes ! Et si je m'attache à un personnage et que tu le tues, c'est moi qui viens chez toi non mais oh! ^_^

Merci encore pour avoir lu la fic et avoir pardonné ma lenteur pour publier mes chapitres. Et merci pour les encouragements aussi, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de pouvoir échanger avec des personnes sympathiques et ça m'encourage vraiment à reprendre davantage l'écriture. J'avoue que j'hésite toujours autant à sortir de nouvelles histoires sur ffnet mais au moins, j'arrive à me lancer et à les écrire. ( oui, je suis une grande timide et une super angoissée!)

et n'oublie pas de me prévenir dès que ton livre est dispo !

Ayla Kailiana : Merci à toi pour tous tes commentaires et tes remarques pertinentes qui m'ont vraiment aidées à essayer d'être la plus précise possible. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette histoire même si je stressais comme une malade à chaque chapitre publié. En fait, je suis d'accord avec toi, comme je le disais en note au début du chapitre de la liste de Hank, pour moi la fic pourrait s'arrêter à la tour Cyberlife. La fic est en deux parties en quelques sorte : une grosse partie avec les théories et tout ça, et puis, la conclusion. Je ne pouvais pas pour moi l'arrêter juste à la tour car ça avait un petit goût d'inachevé, comme la scène finale entre Connor et Hank dans le jeu lorsqu'ils se prennent dans les bras ( tellement parfaite cette scène mais tellement rapide ! Puis j'aurai voulu voir la tête de Connor dans les bras de Hank XD!) et enfin, vue que j'avais tué Hank, je ne voyais pas comment Connor aurait pu simplement survivre à cette mort sans dérailler. C'est tellement insoutenable d'encaisser la perte d'un être cher, et en plus, pour lui, dans cette histoire, c'est la seule personne à qui il tienne vraiment. ( avec peut-être un peu Markus mais dans une moindre mesure.)

Enfin pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de temps se soit écoulé. Dans la fic Markus trouve Connor quelques mois après... Je dirais qu'on serait vers mars/avril, dans ces eaux-là. J'avais calculé pour que symboliquement l'épilogue tombe vers la fin de l'hiver, tout en se passant encore à des moments ou les températures sont encore froides à Detroit. Et Markus ne revient que quelques jours plus tard dans la maison de Hank après avoir trouvé Connor. Et pour Sumo, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il était dans la liste de Hank, Connor a donc pour mission de s'en occuper. Hors de question de tuer ce bon vieux gros toutou !

J'ai adoré aussi life is strange, moins que Détroit certes, mais c'est un excellent jeu tout de même ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir jouer à la suite !

Je te remercie aussi pour tes compliments ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! Merci mille fois ! ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies apprécié l'histoire, et j'espère que tu trouveras d'autres fics sympas ! ( j'en avais lu quelques-unes de très jolies, principalement en anglais.). Pour les OC, je suis malheureusement comme toi, je n'aime pas en général les fics comprenant des personnages originaux car ils servent souvent de prétexte à juste être mis en couple avec les personnages principaux. Donc je ne lis jamais de fics avec des OC. Je suis sûre que je loupe sans doute de très bonnes histoires mais par précaution j'évite!^^

et enfin pour te répondre, j'ai écris sur d'autres fandoms il y a longtemps ( presque une dizaine d'années) mais j'ai choisi de refaire un compte car je n'étais vraiment pas sûre d'être capable d'écrire encore et je pense que je n'ai pas du tout le même style qu'à l'époque. J'écrivais sur Harry Potter, Hunger Games, le seigneurs des anneaux... peu sur les jeux vidéos au final. Ces fics sont dispos plus sur fanfic-fr. Mais il faudrait que je prenne le temps de les corriger. Là pour l'instant avec ce compte, je vais encore me consacrer à Detroit. J'ai pas mal de matières à faire des fics rien qu'avec les chutes et les idées de cette histoire-ci. ( mais des fics plus légères cette fois, dans cette histoire je voulais essayer de faire une fiction la plus proche possible du jeu pour évoquer des théories, pour les autres, je pense que ce seront plus des jeux d'écriture qu'autre chose.)

Merci encore mille fois pour tes messages et au plaisir de te retrouver sur d'autres histoires ! ^^


End file.
